Nueva Vida
by ShinigamiInu
Summary: Han pasado 80años desde que Edward dejo a Bella, él cree q esta muerta pero cual es su sorpresa cuando este la encuentra convertida en vampiro, con cicatrices y un parche en el ojo y ¿quienes son esos dos chicos que la acompañan?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **La saga Twilight y sus personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Sthephenie Meyer.

* * *

_**Nueva vida.**_

_**Capítulo I.**_

**Bella POV:**

Por fin unos días de paz, toda la semana tuvimos que llevar a cabo las tediosas misiones de Aro nuestro "padre" no tese el sarcasmo, pero aquí estoy, en la tranquilidad de mi cuarto mirando por el gran ventanal del mismo el hermoso y frondoso bosque, escuchando mis canciones favoritas y recordando mi vida pasada. Hace exactamente 80 años que formo parte de la guardia Vulturi no por cuenta propia que va, si no por… otras razones, si por mí fuera ya me hubiera largado o nunca hubiera estado aquí en primer lugar, si, soy una vampira.

Pero no estoy sola, después que ellos se fueran llegaron mi segunda familia Lily y Marcus ellos han estado conmigo desde entonces y nunca, nunca me han abandonado y no lo harán ellos me lo han jurado, he de reconocerlo al principio se me hacia difícil confiar en ese juramento debido a experiencias pasadas, pero a través de los años se que ese juramento no es en vano, ellos no me van a abandonar ni yo a ellos.

-¡Bella! Baja ya llegaremos tarde al primer día de clases, y ya sabes lo que hacemos todos los años- Me dijo Lily con su hermosa y aterciopelada voz desde la planta baja de nuestra "casa" mejor dicho mansión a petición de Lily.

Que horror otro año mas, cada vez que uno comienza hacemos una entrada triunfal para deslumbrar a los humanos, según Marcus es divertido, pero por un año ¿no podemos dejar de hacer eso? Según Lily no, igual los deslumbraremos después de todo. Decidí desafiar a Lily y quedarme en mi cuarto sin mover un solo dedo.

-¡¡Isabella Marie Swan Beverly, si no bajas lista y dispuesta en este momento algo muy malo le pasara a tu libro de Cumbres Borrascosas original y firmado!!- Grito Lily con tono macabro.

-Mejor será que bajes Bella, habla enserio y cuando se pone así sabes que no puedo contenerla- Contesto Marcus.

OH, oh mi libro no, me costo mucho conseguirlo en perfectas condiciones y hasta firmado, es una reliquia, me apresure a vestirme con lo que Lily me había puesto en el closet, y a maquillarme un poco haciendo que mis rasgos perfectos se vieran más deslumbrantes, todo en un tiempo record, baje a velocidad vampírica las escaleras, y en la entrada de la casa me esperaban mis hermanos; Al igual que todos los vampiros poseían una piel tan blanca como la cal, ojeras malva y todo su cuerpo era perfecto como esculpido a imagen y semejanza de un dios griego, Lily era alta y esbelta poseía un cabello negro como la noche largo liso y un poco ondulado al final que le llegaba a la cintura, era muy alegre le gusta mucho salir y el aire fresco, también le gusta leer y las bromas, es muy tierna y comprensible, a su lado estaba Marcus su pareja era un poco más alto que Lily una cabeza de altura, su cuerpo estaba bien formado tiene un cabello liso aunque un poco rebelde de un color acaramelado, le gustan lo carros y la tecnología, también le gusta leer, es más tranquilo que Lily, es amable y todo un caballero. Yo también estaba algo cambiada era más hermosa, rápida y mis sentidos más agudos, como todo un vampiro, pero además de eso tenia un parche en mi ojo izquierdo, no es que lo hubiera perdido mi ojo o algo así solo que hay tengo mi segundo poder y tenerlo descubierto seria un peligro para la salud psicológica de los demás.

El primer año aquí fue horrible ya que todos además de mirarme embobados, me trataban diferente por mi "condición" todos creen que he perdido mi ojo, bueno aun sigue siendo horrible ya que los hombres se hacen esperanzas conmigo y todo el tiempo están invitándome a salir es terriblemente fastidioso.

-¡Bien! Ya que estas aquí podemos irnos- Canturreo Lily ya saliendo de la casa.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué le paso a mi libro?- Pregunte cautelosa.

-Tranquila Bella tu libro esta sano y salvo donde lo dejaste- Me tranquilizo Marcus con una cálida sonrisa.

Suspire aliviada, sabia de lo que era capaz Lily, que dijera mi nombre completo ya era malo, por suerte Marcus podía ayudarme controlándola o intentándolo.

-Ya dejen de hablar y vámonos, los Beverly tienen que deslumbrar.- Beverly era el apellido del padre de Marcus, yo tome su apellido después de la muerte de mi familia, Lily nunca tubo una familia, así que cuando conoció a Marcus y se volvieron pareja Marcus le dio su apellido, Lily no podía ser mas feliz ella siempre deseo una familia y ahora la tiene, aunque claro aun sueña con una familia más grande, un padre una madre quizás más hermanos, pero siendo Vulturi y con la vida que llevamos es algo imposible de momento, no tenemos amigos, evitamos cualquier tipo de contacto ya que no queremos involucrar a nadie, somos demasiado peligrosos, además de ser parte de la guardia, ser vampiros poseemos un pequeño gran secreto, haciendo que seamos más peligrosos de lo normal, nuestros nombres completos serian Lily, Marcus e Isabella Beverly Vulturi, pero poniendo de lado todo tema referente a los Vulturi somos felices y somos una familia.

-¿En que carro nos vamos esta vez?- Pregunte.

-En mi nuevo mercedes negro- Contesto Marcus con un brillo de alegría en los ojos. Fuimos hasta el flamante mercedes, donde Marcus como caballero nos abrió a ambas la puerta del carro para que nos adentrásemos, yo iba atrás y Lily adelante al lado de su amado como copiloto. Ya adentro todos Marcus encendió el motor y nos dirigimos a la escuela.

-Oye Lily… ¿tenemos alguna misión el día de hoy?- Pregunte.

-No, por ahora no nos han mandado ninguna- Me dijo Lily con una sonrisa de alivio, de una me sentí tranquila y pude volver a respirar. Desde hace 2 años que conseguimos nuestra "libertad condicional" de la guardia, Aro nos envió a este pequeño pueblo de Rusia se podría decir que somos los cuidadores de esta parte del mundo, constante mente recibimos misiones que consisten en eliminar neófitos o cualquier otro vampiro que amenace con revelar nuestro mundo, no solo cuidamos Rusia si no este pedazo de continente, es un trabajo tedioso por que no tenemos casi momentos de paz, pero preferimos esto a tener que permanecer en ese horrendo castillo haya en Volterra.

-Que bien un poco de descanso- Dije alegre.

-Yo creo que para la tarde tendremos una, últimamente ha habido muchos ataque de neófitos por esta zona.- Me contesto Marcus.

-Déjame soñar Marcus, merecemos vacaciones, últimamente solo hemos eliminado a neófitos sedientos de sangre, ya me estoy cansando, se que tenemos que acudir a su llamado cada vez que se nos diga pero ¿no merecemos un descanso? Digo hay leyes o ¿no?- dije hastiada apoyada por la puerta del carro, mirando por la ventana del carro como velozmente pasaban los arboles.

-Jajajajajaja hay Bella creo que para los Vulturi esas leyes no existen, tienen las propias- Hablo Lily girándose para verme con su típica sonrisa divertida.

-Atención chicas ya estamos llegando.

-Genial comienza el tormento.- susurre rodando los ojos.

-JA JA escuche eso.

Entramos al estacionamiento haciendo desde ya una súper entrada ya que todos se quedaron mirando el carro asombrados, hice una mueca, esto iba a ser horrible como todos los años.

-Vaya al parecer hay nuevos alumnos este año, los humanos lo susurran y además sus auras están claras y me lo dicen- Lily tenia el poder de leer el aura de la gente y de los vampiros, pero también poseía un segundo poder, telequinesis.

-Además parecen que ya han llegado, y son ricos por lo que veo miren esos carros.- Hablo Marcus, asombrado examinándolos con la mirada, efectivamente los carros eran como los nuestros, último modelo, y uno de los 3 era un volvo… ¿volvo? Oh no, no, no puede ser…

-Lily encuentra sus auras ¡ahora!- grite.

-¿Qué… por que…? Bueno si es lo que quieres…- Cerro sus ojos y se concentro al instante los abrió.- Sus auras son como las nuestras, están muertas… no será que…

-¿Cuántos son? Y dime sus características- dije ansiosa, no esto no puede pasar ¿ahora? No…

-Son 5 en total, uno es grande parece un oso, otro es alto y delgado tiene varias mordeduras de vampiros, no tanto como nosotros pero si muchas, otra parece súper modelo salida de una revista, otra es pequeña y parece un duendecillo y por último hay otro alto, pero esta… ¿Triste? Más bien parece… ¿Demacrado?- Me contesto Lily con sus ojos cerrados aun concentrada, Marcus la miraba seriamente, luego su mirada fue hacia mi, Lily abrió los ojos y fijo su vista en mi, ellos sabían quienes eran, conocían todo mi pasado incluyéndolos a ellos, los Cullen.

-No puede ser ¡¿Por que ahora precisamente?!- Grite desesperada, sabia que ninguno de ellos sospechaba lo que era y menos donde me encontraba, mis antiguos amigos de Froks me hicieron desaparecida junto con Lily y Marcus, un día nos fuimos con los Vulturi sin dejar rastro, solo los de la Push sabían que fue de nosotros, supe que se hicieron búsquedas de nuestra desaparición pero con el tiempo las quitaron y nuestro caso quedo en el olvido.

-Bella sabíamos que esto alguna vez tenía que pasar, siendo inmortales más aun, además el mundo es muy pequeños, debo agregar que en el mismo no hay muchos lugares donde el sol sea casi un extraño.- Me dijo Marcus con tono tranquilo, pude percibir que ya nos estábamos estacionando, además Lily trataba de calmarme pero no funcionaba mucho, Lily a través del aura podía controlar las emociones y leer los pensamientos de la gente, pero era algo distinto a lo de él, el aura se puede decir que le hablaba a Lily, pero ella lo podía bloquear si asi lo deseaba.

-Lo se, pero ¿por qué ahora? Cuando ya lo había superado y soy feliz, bueno dejando de lado a los Vulturi… agh genial tenían que viniese a vivir aquí exactamente…- estaba frustrada y muy molesta, pero Marcus tiene razón algún día iba a pasar y tenia que enfrentar al toro por los cuernos, no, no voy a dejar que su presencia me afecte, además ellos ya no son nada para mi, simplemente serán unos simples compañeros, solo unos individuos con los cuales tengo que compartir este mundo. Ya me estaba calmando, se que Alice no puede ver mi futuro debido a que mi escudo se fortaleció desde mi conversión.

-Bella…- Decía Lily con mirada preocupada en la cara- Tienes que enfrentarlo, sabíamos que esto alguna vez pasaría, tranquila estaremos contigo en todo momento, como siempre.- Me dijo con una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

-Si lo se Lily, muchas gracias, a los dos… Bueno ¿qué esperamos? Vamos tenemos que hacer nuestra entrada o ¿no?- Dije decidida y con una sonrisa de superioridad en mi rostro, su presencia no me afectaría, haría una entrada triunfal por primera vez muy dispuesta, quería que me vieran, que vieran en que me convertí, que soy feliz sin ellos, sin él y querían que vieran a mis maravillosos y únicos hermanos, así mejor vieran que estoy muy pero muy bien y estupendamente acompañada.

-Así se habla Bella, vamos.- Contesto Marcus.

-Bien a la cuenta de tres, 1…2…3- Y salimos del carro hacia el exterior y todas las miradas de nuestros compañeros, y las de ellos, ya que pude divisar que ahora se encontraban al lado de sus carros.

"_Esto será divertido"- _Pense.

* * *

Hola de nuevo, aquí esta el primer capítulo de mi nueva historia, espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo, el próximo será un Edward POV. ¿Qué pasará? No se lo pierdan. Dejen reviews, acepto criticas =3

Nos estamos leyendo…

**ShinigamiInu.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **La saga Twilight y sus personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Sthephenie Meyer.

* * *

_**Nueva Vida.**_

_**Capítulo II.**_

**Edward POV:**

Fui un completo idiota al abandonarla, pero solo quería protegerla de lo que soy pero aun así ni con eso pude protegerla, supe a manos de Alice que ella sufrió mucho por que lo hice, incluso que estaba herida por todos los demás ya que pensó que ellos también la dejaron, pero no es culpa de ellos, solo mía, ya que los convencí más bien obligue a dejar Forks, a abandonar la vida que habíamos hecho en ese pequeño pueblo lluvioso, a dejarla a ella, por mi estúpido miedo e inseguridad. Al menos no fue tan desgraciada ya que supe que ese chico llamado Jacob la ayudo con el sufrimiento causado por mi persona, se veía más feliz incluso pude ver el brillo de felicidad en sus ojos cuando estaba con él, pensé que ya estaba rehaciendo su vida y que ese chico y ella tal vez llegarían a algo, ya que él hasta donde sabia sentía algo por mi Bella, después de ver eso no quise ver más y le prohibí a Alice tener cualquier otra visión respecto a Bella.

-Edward cariño… Debes prepararte para la escuela.-Dijo Esme desde la puerta de mi cuarto, no tenia ganas para nada, hace poco nos mudamos a este pueblo de Rusia donde el sol no hace mucho aparición, Carlisle nos había inscrito en la escuela de este pueblo y comenzábamos hoy, yo sinceramente no quería ir ni hoy ni nunca, ya tuve suficiente de la escuela para toda una existencia, además no estoy de humor…- Edward no puedes seguir así, tu padre y yo estamos preocupados por ti, incluso tus hermanos, además recuerda que fue tu decisión, ella prometió seguir con su vida, y eso fue lo que hizo, pues entonces sigue la tuya, no creo que a ella le haga feliz verte en este estado.- Me dijo acercándose a mi y abrazándome maternalmente, hundí mi cara en su pecho sollozando débilmente.

-Mamá… lo se, pero es que… todo fue mi culpa si yo no la hubiera abandonado habría podido evitar lo que le paso- Las últimas noticias que supe de ella, fue que un año después sus padres fueron asesinados, y luego meses más tarde ella desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno, hicieron campañas de búsqueda, incluso nosotros secretamente nos unimos, pero no pudimos encontrar nada, la policía se rindió a los 10 meses de no haberla encontrado, nosotros prevalecimos más en la investigación, pero dos años después nos rendimos y perdí toda esperanza, la dimos por muerta.

Intente acudir a los Vulturi pero Alice fue más rápida y anticipo mis movimientos, e impidieron que fuera con ellos.

-Edward ya nada se puede hacer, solo rezar por ella y que dios la tenga en su gloria, seguro que es un hermoso ángel.- Contesto Esme acariciando mi cabello, seguro que si, un ángel el más hermoso de todos.- Tienes que continuar tu vida, por ella, por nosotros mi amor.

-De acuerdo mamá por ti, por mi familia y por ella continuaré.- Conteste colocando la mejor sonrisa que podía, pero solo creo que me salió una mueca extraña, no quería preocuparla ella no se merecía estar triste por mis tonterías. Me dedico una sonrisa, beso mi frente y salió para dejar que me vistiera.

-Muy bien, aquí esta lo que te pondrás, te veo abajo y apresúrate por que tenemos que deslumbrar.- Me dijo Alice saltando alegremente por el cuarto, ella fue una después de mi a la que más e afecto lo de Bella, ya que por alguna razón dejo de poder ver su futuro, se sintió culpable y por un buen tiempo no fue la misma, Jasper estaba devastado por la tristeza de su esposa además del de la familia, por un tiempo tubo que irse por que no podía soportar tanta tristeza, Emmet fue el otro más afectado, había perdido a su hermanita por mi culpa, ya no hacia bromas ni reía tanto como antes, Rose al verlo así estaba devastada, Carlisle y Esme también estaban igual que ellos, perdieron una hija, mi madre no sonreía como antes y mi padre era un más serio, fue un tiempo muy duro.

-¿Lo habías visto verdad?-Pregunte un poco divertido, quería mostrarme más animado para no preocupar mucho a mi familia.

-Pues claro, ahora vístete que tenemos que irnos, nos vamos en 5 minutos- Salió del cuarto danzando, me vestí lo más rápido posible, y baje para encontrarme a mi familia en la sala esperándome.

-Pero miren quien salió de su cueva…- Dijo Emmet pero no pudo continuar ya que Rose lo hizo callar con un golpe en su cabeza. Todos me veían con una sonrisa, sus pensamientos eran claros, pensaban que ya lo estaba superando, pero nunca podría superarlo ya que le hice mucho daño a Bella y por mi culpa paso lo que paso, creo que estaba engañando a todos muy bien excepto por Jasper que me miraba serio.

-Muy bien vámonos ya, yo llevare mi deportivo rojo, hay iremos Alice y yo, Emmet tu y Jasper lleven su Jeep nuevo y Edward tu en tu volvo.- Dijo Rosalie saliendo ya de la casa.

-Que les vaya bien hijos, bueno Esme amor yo también me tengo que ir al hospital nos vemos en la tarde.- Se despidió Carlisle de Esme con un beso, enseguida quite la mirada, esas muestras de amor me producían mucho dolor ya que recordaba a Bella y los tiempos en que la tenia en mis brazos… Sentí una oleada de tranquilidad de parte de Jasper que me miraba preocupado.

-¿Estarás bien hermano?- Pregunto.

-Si, tranquilo, gracias por ayudarme.- Le conteste con otro intento frustrado de sonrisa. Salimos y nos introdujimos en nuestros carros, Carlisle ya se había ido, arrancamos y nos dirigimos a la escuela.

Llegamos entrando los tres al mismo tiempo y en fila y todo humano que se encontraba hay se quedo mirando nuestros carros sumamente asombrados, estacionamos y salimos sincronizada mente y anteriormente los que humanos estaban asombrados ahora estaban embobados, pude distinguir que algunos hombres y mujeres querían acercarse a mis hermanos, pero estos se apresuraron a tomar a su respectiva pareja con una clara mirada de "aléjense el/ella es mío/a" y enseguida pude ver que la mujeres giraban su rostro a mi con ademan de acercarse, pero rápidamente les dedique una fría mirada, la cual las ahuyento.

"_que miedo, es hermoso, pero da miedo"- _Pensó una.

"_frio ¿eh? Eso lo hace más sexy… Dejare pasarlo esta vez, pero a la próxima no se me escapa"-_ Pensó otra.

Hmp como si alguna tuviera oportunidad conmigo, la única que ha cautivado mi corazón ha sido Bella, ella y solo ella. Nos dirigimos a la oficina de administración, nos dieron nuestros papeles, claro después que salieran de su ensoñación.

"_Oh miren ya llegaron los Beverly…"_

"_Pero que carro, ni siquiera ha salido al mercado ese mercedes y ya lo tienen, se ven que son tan ricos como los nuevos…"_

"_Ahora que lo pienso los nuevos tienen un cierto parecido con los Beverly, ¿serán parientes lejanos?..."_

¿Los Beverly? ¿Quiénes eran esos? Los humanos no dejaban de hablar y pensar en ellos… ¿Cómo podían parecerse a nosotros? A no ser que… no imposible. No pude ver quienes eran ya que todos los humanos estaban concentrados y asombrados en el carro que poseían.

-Vaya, vaya no somos los únicos populares aquí, ¿qué les parece si vamos a verlos?- Nos dijo Emmet con su clásica sonrisa divertida.

-Si vamos tengo mucha curiosidad.- Contesto Alie saltando alegremente.

-Además quiero ver ese mercedes, no puede ser ellos lo tengan, yo trate de conseguirlo y me lo negaron.- Dijo Rosalie un poco enojada.

-Andando.- Conteste.

Salimos de nuevo al estacionamiento y nos situamos al lado de nuestros carros, era un mercedes en efecto negro y con los vidrios bien ahumados, no se podía distinguir a las personas que estaban dentro, pero puedo decir con seguridad que eran tres, dos mujeres y un hombre. Tardaron un minuto pero luego salieron y lo que vimos nos dejo impactados.

"_No puede ser… ¿Bella?"- _Pensamos mis hermano y yo al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Aquí esta el segundo capítulo de mi historia, espero que les haya gustado ^^ El tercer capítulo será un pequeño encuentro pero ya verán xD

Nos estamos leyendo.

**ShinigamiInu. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **La saga Twilight y sus personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Sthephenie Meyer.

* * *

_**Nueva Vida.**_

_**Capítulo III.**_

**Bella POV:**

Salimos del carro de una forma sumamente elegante como todo un vampiro, todos lo humanos estaban maravillados, no sabían quienes eran más hermosos nosotros o los Cullen, pude ver que estos estaban sorprendidos al verme, al instante le hable a Lily.

-Lily, si intentan acercárseme impídelo, solo quiero que me vean, no que me sigan o hablen.- Le hable ha velocidad vampírica, más rápido de lo normal para que solo ella Marcus y yo entendiéramos.

-De acuerdo si es lo que quieres. Lo hare.- Me contesto con una sonrisa.

Ambos se pusieron a un lado mío, Lily en la derecha y Marcus en la izquierda nos tomamos de los brazos y empezamos a caminar hacia el instituto, pude ver como los Cullen estaban aun asombrados, pude verlo que estaba pasmado y… ¿furioso? Como sea no me interesa, vi que todos sobre todo él hicieron ademan de acercársenos pero al instante se quedaron quietos, oh si Lily estaba usando su poder telequinético contra ellos, con ese poder podía manejar las cosas o personas a su antojo y si quería que estas no se movieran pues podía hacerlo, además pude ver como se veían confusos, estaba también controlando sus emociones más aun no se me acercarían.

Agradecí internamente a Lily por lo que estaba haciendo, más tarde se lo agradecería verbalmente, por ahora estábamos haciendo nuestra entrada, cuando nos adentramos al instituto sonó la campana anunciando el inicio de las clases y un nuevo año, nuevamente agradecí a todos los dioses que conocía que todas mis clases las compartiera con mis hermanos, y les rogué a esos dioses que por toda la misericordia de este mundo no me tocara con ningún Cullen, sabia que me los encontraría a la hora del almuerzo, pero gracias a mi queridísima hermana ellos no se acercarían a nosotros, a mi, yo fácilmente podría alejarlos con mi poder evitando q se me acerquen pero eso seria extraño de ver, y con mi segundo poder pues… no quiero causar daño psicológico.

Nos dirigimos a nuestra primera clase del día literatura una de mis materias preferidas, genial esto me mantendría entretenida por un rato y no pensaría en los hechos acontecidos.

-Aun nos miran… bueno solo Edward, Alice y Jasper, Rosalie y Emmet no están aquí.- Me informo Marcus, gire mi vista rápidamente para volver a situarla al frente, y efectivamente me observaban, Alice con alegría e ilusión, Jasper con cautela y Edward… pues no pude descifrar su mirada, supongo que Emmet y Rosalie estarían en un nivel superior, así que estarían en otro bloque.

-Tiene muchas emociones mescladas, alegría, alivio, tristeza no se por que y… enojo.- Hablo Lily rápidamente, los tres hablábamos velozmente para que ellos no nos escucharan. Extendí mi escudo a Lily y Marcus para que ni Edward ni ninguno de ellos pueda usar sus poderes contra ellos.

-Hmp, ya veo… bien entremos.- Definitivamente este seria un día largo.

**Edward POV:**

¿Pero cómo es posible que este aquí? Y ¡viva! Claro que me alegre que lo este pero… ¡¿así?! ¡¿Cómo una vampira?! Yo la dejé para que estuviera a salvo, alejarla del mundo de los vampiros, mi mundo, y ahora resulta que la encuentro como una vampiresa con otros dos vampiros, con quienes al parecer se llevan muy bien, quien quiera que sea que la haya condenado a esto las va a tener muy negras, de seguro fue uno de esos dos, ya me encargaría de averiguar quien de los dos fue y eso puedo jurarlo estaba cerca.

Noto como Jasper intenta calmarme, pero no tiene efecto siento varias emociones recorrer mi cuerpo y mente, siento alegría, ansias, un poco de tristeza y rabia y eso sumándole las de los demás se que no puede concentrarse del todo bien… Intentamos acercarnos a Bella pero algo nos lo impide y no podemos movernos esperen… ¡¿No podemos movernos?!

-No puedo moverme…-Decía Rosalie con el ceño fruncido.

-Seguro es alguno de ellos quien que esta usando su poder contra nosotros.- Conteste, ya más enojado que antes ¿Por qué me impedían acercarme a mi Bella? ¿Por qué nos lo impedían? De pronto me sentí confundido, no sabia si acercarme o no a Bella…

-¡Jasper! ¡Basta YA!- Grite.

-No soy yo se los juro… uno de ellos debe controlar también las emociones- Dijo asombrado.

-Pues entonces contraataca, quítalo- Le hablo Emmet con furia.

-No puedo… es muy fuerte, puede controlarlas mejor que yo.- Dijo enojado frunciendo el ceño.

Cuando se adentraron al edificio nos vimos libre de movimiento y esa confusión que aquejaba nuestras mentes se marchó. Ya había sonado la campana así que nos apresuramos a entrar, Emmet y Rosalie eran un curso más alto que el nuestro así que se fueron hacia otro bloque. Jasper, Alice y yo teníamos clase de matemáticas unos salones más adelante del de literatura que era el de Bella y esos dos vampiros, pude notar que de algo hablaban pero era tan rápido que no lo pude distinguir, Alice estaba sumamente emocionada por saber que su mejor amiga y hermana estaba viva y que era una de nosotros, yo no estaba tan feliz por eso… Jasper lo notaba cauteloso, no sabíamos si esos vampiros con quienes se encontraba Bella eran buenos, malos o cuales sus intenciones, y yo pues alegre y aliviado por saber que estaba viva, triste y enojado por que la deje para que estuviera bien y miren nada más…

Entramos a nuestra clase, el profesor se llamaba Jonathan empezó como todo profesor al comienzo de un año escolar, presentándose y haciendo que los demás se presenten, lo cual para mi fue horrible debido a que todos los humanos se embobaran más aun incluido el profesor, Alice pareció disfrutarlo, Jasper no tanto, estaba al lado de ellos ya que los puestos eran para tres. Mientras el profesor seguía hablando de lo que impartiría este año yo empecé a buscar la mente de mi Bella y esos vampiros, se que no le puedo leer la mente a Bella por eso mejor buscaba la de los vampiros que la acompañan, pero ¿que rayos?... ¡¡no puedo leer sus mentes!!

-¿Edward ocurre algo?- Susurro Jasper, al notar mi frustración.

-No puedo leer la mente de ninguno de los vampiros que esta con Bella…- Le conteste susurrando.

-¿Qué…?- Pero no pudo continuar por que de pronto Alice se tenso.

-Alice amor, ¿qué ocurre?- Pregunto Jasper preocupado.

-Sigo sin poder ver el futuro de Bella… pero eso no es todo, tampoco puedo ver el futuro de esos vampiros que la acompañan.- Contesto frustrada.

-Pero que rayos son ellos…- Me dije más para mi mismo.

-¿Notaste el ojo de Bella? Me pregunto que le habrá pasado- Dijo Alice preocupada, mirando al frente haciendo que prestaba atención.

-¿Qué tiene su ojo?- Pregunte.

-Edward no se si te fijaste bien, pero Bella en el ojo izquierdo tiene un parche, como si lo hubiera perdido.- Contesto Jasper mirándome de soslayo.

Ahora que lo pensaba si, es cierto Bella tiene un parche en su ojo izquierdo… ¿Pero qué le pasó? ¿Lo habrá perdido? Ahora si que me estaba poniendo nervioso, mi Bella, mi pobre Bella como deje que le pasar algo así a su hermoso rostro, soy de lo peor…

-Además eso no es todo… Bella y los que la acompañan, tienen muchas mordeduras de vampiros por todo el rostro y los brazos, más que Jasper… ¿Qué es lo que abra pasado con Bella durante estos años, y quienes son los que la acompañan? Todo es muy confuso.- Me dijo Alice mirándome preocupada.

Fije mi vista al frente, Alice tenia razón Bella y esos que la acompañan tienen muchas mordeduras de vampiros más que Jasper, ¿se enfrentaron a un ejercito de vampiros? ¿Cuándo, con quién dónde, por qué…? todo es muy confuso.

- Bella ¿Qué ha hecho la vida contigo mi amor?- Susurre.

* * *

Aquí esta el capítulo 3 espero que haya sido de su agrado ^^ por favor dejen reviews ya saben que acepto las críticas, en el próximo capítulo una verdad que dejara a los Cullen helados.

Nos estamos leyendo.

**ShinigamiInu.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **La saga Twilight y sus personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenece a Sthephenie Meyer.

* * *

_**Nueva Vida.**_

_**Capítulo IV.**_

**Bella POV:**

La primera hora de clases se fue volando, en todas las clases me mantuve lo más concentrada que pude, mis hermanos que estaban a mi lado me ayudaron a distraerme cuando me ponía a pensar en lo que ocurría, cielos como los quería que haría sin ellos, los quiero tanto. Toco el timbre indicando la hora del almuerzo, hora de otra entrada triunfal y la haría con gusto para demostrarles a nuestro nuevos estudiantes como me hayo sin ellos.

-¿Lista Bella?- Me dijo Lily con una mirada alegre.

-Siempre lo he estado, vamos chicos.- Dije totalmente decidida.

Nos dirigimos a paso humano a la cafetería, donde según Lily ya estaban los Cullen, perfecto.

-Han llamado a una pareja para que les explique sobre nosotros, creo que muy pronto se enteraran que somos Vulturi…- Dijo Lily mirándome seria.

-Hmp, mejor aun… Quiero que lo sepan y que también soy feliz con ustedes.- Conteste.

-Sabes que algún día tendrás que hablar con ellos o ¿no? por lo que nos has contado de ellos son muy persistentes y no se rendirán.- Me dijo Marcus mirándome preocupado.

-Lo se, pero por ahora esto es lo que quiero.- Dije.

Ya estábamos muy cerca de la cafetería, podía oír los susurros de los humanos anunciando que ya estaba cerca la hora de nuestra entrada, acostumbrábamos a entrar a la cafetería 15 minutos después del que timbre sonara, asimismo pude oír que los Cullen hablaban con esa pareja preguntando sobre nosotros, ahora podrían explicarse mejor ya que ya estábamos aquí…

-Lily lo mismo que esta mañana, si intentan acercársenos detenlos.- Dije seria.

-Si Bella, lo que te haga feliz.- Contesto Lily colocándome una hermosa y cálida sonrisa.

-Estaremos contigo en todo momento Bella.- Me dijo Marcus con una sonrisa igual a la de Lily.

-Gracias hermanos, los amo.- Los abrace.

-Igual Bella, te amamos.- Dijeron a la vez correspondiendo a mi abrazo, nos soltamos y nos sonreímos.

-Bien ustedes entren primero, yo después.

-Ok.- Dijeron.

Y entramos.

**Edward POV:**

Las horas de las primeras clases pasaron volando y ya estábamos en la hora del almuerzo, al escuchar el timbre de la última clase de la primera hora Jasper, Alice y yo salimos volando, ya era hora de aclarar nuestras dudas, en el camino a la cafetería nos encontramos con Rosalie y Emmet.

-¿Pudieron averiguar algo?- Preguntaron.

-Solo que no puedo ver el futuro de ninguno, todo es muy borroso, que Edward no puede leer sus pensamientos y algo que tal vez ustedes hayan notado… todas las mordeduras de vampiros y que Bella tiene un parche en el ojo.- Contesto Alice.

Entramos a la cafetería donde todos se nos quedaron mirando como siempre, era desesperante ser los nuevos y ser perfectos en cierto modo, ahh y lo empeoraba todo el hecho que yo pudiera leer los pensamientos, los humanos eran tan predecibles, pensamientos de envidia, amor y lujuria contra nosotros, era desesperante y asqueroso al mismo tiempo… Fuimos a la barra y tomamos un poco de comida para mantener las apariencias. Nos dirigimos a una mesa apartada de la civilización donde podríamos comer tranquilos, sabíamos que los alumnos no se acercarían ya que como siempre inspirábamos miedo, claro que eso no impedía los pensamientos de deseo contra nuestra persona.

-¿Dónde creen que estén Bella y sus acompañantes?- Pregunto Emmet.

-No lo se, pero ya no soporto más tenemos que averiguar algo de ellos aunque sea mínimo…- Dije y enseguida vi a una pareja, una chica de estatura media rubia de ojos azules, y su novio alto de pelo negro y ojos del mismo color que el de su novia, que pasaban por nuestro lado, ellos tendrían que saber algo.

-Oigan disculpen, podrían ayudarnos con una duda que tenemos ¿por favor?- Dije con el tono más cordial que pude.

-Si claro ¿en qué podemos ayudarlos?- Dijo la chica con una sonrisa, era la primera mujer que no tenia pensamientos extraños lujuriosos con nosotros al igual que el chico, me recordaban un poco a Ángela y Ben.

-Hemos oído mucho acerca de esos chicos… los Beverly ¿quiénes son exactamente?- Pregunto mi hermana Alice con expresión inocente.

-¡Oh los Beverly! Ellos ya deben estar a punto de entrar generalmente entran como 15 minutos después del toque del timbre... ¡Oh miren hay están!- Contesto el chico.

En efecto hay estaban, haciendo su entrada en la cafetería, todos los alumnos hay presentes se los quedaron mirando, pasaron a nuestro lado los dos vampiros que acompañaban a Bella elegantemente, la chica con una sonrisa tomada del brazo del chico mirándolo intensamente, asumo que son pareja, el chico la miraba tiernamente sin apartar su mirar de ella. Se sentaron en el otro rincón de la cafetería apartados como nosotros de todo estudiante.

-Los que acaban de entrar son Lily y Marcus Beverly, como pudieron notar son pareja y están MUY enamorados, en el tiempo que llevan aquí nunca los hemos visto separados o peleados, son al parecer alamas gemelas. – Contesto la chica suspirando con mirada ilusionada, apretando la mano de su novio.

Después de lo último que dijo la chica entro el ser más precioso de este mundo, mi hermoso ángel, mi hermosa Bella, paso a nuestro lado al igual que sus hermanos elegantemente pero seria sin dedicarnos ni una mirada, lo cual me dolió mucho… su indiferencia me lastimaba, y no solo a mi si no también a mis hermanos, incluso puedo decir que hasta a Rosalie y eso ya es mucho. Pude notar como varios chicos tenían pensamientos indecentes con MI Bella, al instante Jasper me tranquilizó, tenia ganas de descuartizar unos cuantos humanos, es más aun no descartaba la idea…

-Y ella es Isabella Beverly, según hemos oído le gusta que solo le digan Bella, es bellísima por supuesto. Pero no sale con nadie. Quizá ninguno de los chicos del instituto le parece lo bastante bueno. Pero aun así algunos no pierden las ilusiones con ella y siguen en la lucha, y ella los sigue rechazando, creo que todos los hombres de aquí lo han intentado.- Hablo el chico, me di cuenta que Bella lo rechazo una vez antes de que conociera a su novia. Esta lo miraba un poco furiosa y a la vez triste pero el rápidamente se dio cuenta y le dio un corto beso en los labios. Emmet se reía un poco debido a la situación, pero todos los demás estaban pendientes de Bella y los otros.

Bella se sentó con sus hermanos que a velocidad vampírica nos vieron fugazmente con una mirada neutra como esperando algo, pude notar que tenían bandejas llenas de comida pero no la tocaban al igual que nosotros.

-¿Quiénes son sus padres?- Pregunto Jasper.

-No lo sabemos, a decir verdad no sabemos mucho sobre ellos, ya que no hablan ni se mezclan con la gente, solo se hablan entre ellos, además… inspiran miedo cada vez que alguien se les acerca.- Hablo la chica mirándonos.- _Y ustedes también lo inspiran, pero… no tanto como ellos, además son muy raros…- _Pensó_.- _Nunca hemos visto a sus padres, pero por lo que han dicho los profesores ellos no viven aquí, los Beverly decidieron venirse a este lugar a estudiar…

-No lo entiendo, ¿por qué venirse a estudiar a este pequeño pueblo de Rusia? Con el dinero que tienen pueden pagar la mejor escuela de todas.- Interrumpió el chico a su novia.- _Al igual que ustedes podrían pagar una mejor escuela…- _No lo se, pero creemos que ellos y sus padres no se llevan del todo bien, todo esto que les estamos diciendo nos lo han dicho los profesores que han medio hablado con ellos. Todos son adoptados, vivieron en el mismo orfanato desde su niñez, si alguien intentaba llevarse a uno y no a los tres ellos lo impedían, hasta que llegaron sus padres adoptivos que se llevaron a los tres al mismo tiempo, pero como les he dicho no se llevan muy bien, no hablan mucho de ellos y evitan el tema cada que un profesor se lo preguntaba. Sus padres no vinieron a vivir aquí se quedaron en su tierra ya que sus trabajos estaban haya, y aceptaron que sus hijos viniesen a vivir y estudiar aquí por alguna razón que desconocemos.

Todos escuchábamos atentos lo que estos chicos nos decían, al menos ya sabíamos pequeñas cosas pero seguía siendo todo muy confuso… Ellos nos miraban cada cuanto como esperando que estos chicos dijeran lo importante, en una de esas miradas la de Bella y la mía se conectaron, yo con la mirada decía muchas cosas, perdón, amor, alegría, tristeza… pero su mirar era frio y distante y pude notar un poco de odio, con lo cual desvié la mirada dolido.

-Tengo una duda.- Hablo Rosalie.- ¿Qué le paso a Bella en su ojo?- Era cierto, esa era un pregunta importante, ¿Qué le paso a su hermoso ojo? ¿Alguien la daño? Todos se irguieron ante la pregunta.

-No lo sabemos, ella nunca lo ha mostrado o dicho a alguien, se cree q lo perdió, lo que si sabemos es que tiene una cicatriz en el, ya que es un poco larga y sobresale del parche.- Hablo el chico.- Lily tiene en sus manos y Marcus posee una en sus brazo derecho, su infancia debió ser muy dura.

-¿No saben nada más?- Pregunte.

"_¿Por qué tendrán tanto interés en ellos?"_.- Pensaron los dos chicos.

-Bueno hay algo más, es un poco extraño… verán… Beverly no es el apellido de sus padres adoptivos…- Hablo el chico.

Pude notar como Bella y sus hermanos se nos quedaron viendo como diciendo con la mirada _"aquí viene…"_ puse toda mi atención al igual que mis hermanos en lo que estaba diciendo el chico.

-Ese era el apellido del difunto padre de Marcus, en el orfanato ellos se volvieron muy unidos desde el momento en que se vieron y Marcus les dio su apellido, Bella conserva aun el apellido de sus padres aunque no lo utiliza mucho y en sus papeles de colegio no esta, no enteramos también por un profesor, y no entendemos por que no lo utiliza o no haya hablado de ello.- Distinguimos que aun nos miraban y que Bella puso un semblante triste como si estuviera a punto de llorar, me dieron unas enormes ganas de ir con ella y consolarla como antes… Vi que sus hermanos la abrazaban y tranquilizaban, estaban hablando pero no pude oír nada ¡¿Qué?! Antes los podía escuchar susurrar, no entendía pero podía ori el sonido del susurro y ahora nada…- Sus padres adoptivos aceptaron que se dejaran el apellido Beverly dejando el suyo de segundo apellido ¿apto de caridad tal vez? No lo se…

-¿Y cual es ese apellido?- Pregunto Alice.

-Vulturi. – Dijo la chica.

Todos nos quedamos helados como estatuas, Vulturi ellos eran Vulturi mi Bella era una de la guardia, eso explicaba sus numerosas mordidas, debieron de estar en una guerra con otros vampiros que amenazaban con rebelar el secreto de nuestra raza, ¿pero que impulso a Bella a entrar allí? ¿Serian uno de ellos? Mis hermanos y yo volteamos rápidamente a verlos asombrados, dejando a los dos chicos que nos hablaban totalmente extrañados, nos miraban neutral sin emociones, después de unos segundos desviaron la mirada.

_-Vulturi…-_ Pensaban Jasper y Rosalie.

_-¿Por qué Bella…?-_ Pensaban Alice y Emmet.

Un buen rato después los chicos que estaban con nosotros se despidieron, a medias y con lo que podíamos llegar a articular de la impresión les dimos las gracias y los despedimos.

-Así que son Vulturi… No lo entiendo nosotros le hablamos a Bella acerca de ellos, ¿Por qué se uniría a ellos?- Trataba de analizar Alice.

-Tengo que saberlo… tengo que saber todo lo que ocurrió desde que mi fui, merezco una explicación.- Dije más que furioso.

-¡JA!... – Se rio Rosalie con sorna.

-¿Qué?- Pregunte mirándola con el seño fruncido.

-¿Qué te mereces una explicación? ¡Por favor! Ni tu ni ninguno de nosotros se merece una… no se si recuerdes Edward pero prácticamente ¡la abandonamos! Tú crees ¿Qué nos merecemos algo de ella? Yo no lo creo, y si te atreves a pedírsela eres más que un ¡IDIOTA!- Me contesto gritando lo último, ella tenía razón, pero es que no podía evitarlo tenia que saber, tenia tantas dudas, tantas preguntas que quería… que debía hacerle… además aun quería descuartizar al que la convirtió, quien condeno su alma al castigo eterno de la inmortalidad. Ignore a Rosalie y a los demás e hice ademan de levantarme a la mesa donde estaban ellos, pero ocurrió lo mismo que en la mañana, no podía moverme…

-¡Rayos Bella… Quien quiera que este haciendo esto que lo quite… ahora!- Anuncie desafiante. Pero solo obtuve una mirada neutra, odiaba eso no podía saber que era lo que pensaba, no puedo leer su mente, pero siempre por las expresiones que hacia podía descifrar que era lo que pensaba o quería, pero solo me dedicaba esa mirada vacía y sin sentimiento, esa indiferencia que me lastimaba y me hacia desesperarme aun más por saber que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

El timbre sonó y poco a poco la cafetería fue quedando vacía, solo quedábamos mis hermanos y Bella con sus hermanos, aun no me podía mover, pude ver que Bella y esos dos se acercaron hacia nosotros, vi que Alice y Emmet querían correr a ella pero no pudieron eso quería decir que les aplicaron ese poder de inmovilidad al igual que a mi.

Bella se nos acerco poniéndose de espalda al lado de nuestra mesa, Lily y Marcus se le pusieron al lado mirándola esperando a que hablara.

-Escuchen Cullen… no quiero que se me acerquen ni a mi, ni a mis hermanos ¿entendido?- Hablo con tono frio.

-Bella quisiera hablar contigo.- Dije.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo… Lo nuestro quedo en el pasado, amor, amistad, familia… todo eso quedo en el olvido, ustedes ya no me conciernen ni yo a ustedes.- Contesto con el mismo tono de voz.

-Bella…- Dijo Alice triste.- Lo que paso haya en Forks tiene un explicación, si nos dejaras…

-¡CALLATE!- Grito Bella.- Lo que paso, lo entendí perfectamente, Edward nunca me amo solo fui un juguete, y de ustedes solo una mascota a la cual dejaron en medio del bosque tirada y abandonada, eso es todo, fin de la historia…

-No… Bella… yo…- Dije rápidamente, tenía que arreglar este malentendido, lo antes posible… Alice comenzaba a sollozar, Jasper bajo la cabeza avergonzado aun recordaba lo que paso en el cumpleaños de Bella, Emmet había entristecido por completo quería hablar pero no le salían las palabras y Rosalie se veía muy furiosa.

-¡Diablos te dije que no me interesa Edward! No. Me. Importa- Hablo girándose completamente con una expresión totalmente fría y furiosa.- Ustedes y yo solo seremos compañeros de colegio, solo serán simple individuos con los cuales tengo que compartir esta tierra, eso es todo… ningún lazo nos une, ni amistad, ni compañerismo ¡NADA! Así que lo que quieran decirme no me va a importar, me dan igual…- Calló unos segundos y volvió a hablar.- Mis únicos amigos y familia son los que están aquí a mi lado Lily y Marcus, ya que ellos han estado conmigo desde que ustedes se fueron, ellos nunca se han ido y nunca se iran, ellos son amigos no… hermanos de palabra, me demostraron fidelidad, amor y familiaridad algo que ustedes nunca hicieron, lo que ustedes hicieron fue una hipocresía.

Eso me dolió tanto no solo a mí sino también a Alice, Emmet y Jasper y creo que a Rosalie un poco, tanto que solo baje la mirada al piso completamente destrozado.

-Basta ya Bella, es hora de irnos.- Hablo el chico de pelo acaramelado, poniendo una mano en su hombro con mirada calmada. Bella lo miro y su mirada se tranquilizo, Lily la tomo de la mano con una sonrisa con intención de irse, Marcus le siguió a Lily y tomo la otra mano de Bella mirándolo también con una sonrisa, Bella los miro y les dedico una sonrisa cálida, se voltearon caminaron unos pasos hacia la salida, pero

Bella paro en seco me miro de reojo con su ojo bueno con una mirada distante, fría e indiferente.

-Espero que aunque sea puedas cumplir la última promesa que me hiciste… _"esta es la última vez que volverás a saber de mi."_ – repitió mis mismas palabras que le dije la vez en que la deje, sentí como un puñal se clavaba en mi ya muerto corazón.- Estudia aquí, mantengan apariencias tu y tu familia, pero no se nos acerquen… podrán moverse ya cuando nos hayamos ido. Adiós.

Se marcho, segundos después nos vimos libre de movimiento, todos estaban con la cabeza gacha, Alice sollozaba y Jasper trataba de consolarla, pero no podía incluso el estaba destrozado por lo ocurrido, Emmet tenía cerrado sus puños con toda la fuerza que poseía mirando al suelo destrozado, si fuera humano ya se habría hecho daño, Rosalie lo abrazaba tratando de calmarlo pero ni ella podía calmarse a si misma… y yo pues estaba peor que peor, empecé a llorar hasta el cansancio y susurre entre mi llanto como si pudiera mi ángel escucharme…

-Bella… perdóname.

* * *

Aquí esta otro capítulo realizado =D Dejen Reviews no sean malos ¿Qué les cuesta? D: Subiere el próximo capítulo lo antes posible jejeje en tal caso de no subirlo esta semana les quiero desear a todos mis lectores una Feliz Navidad ^^

Nos estamos leyendo…

**ShinigamiInu.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **La saga Twilight y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_**Nueva Vida.**_

_**Capítulo V.**_

**Bella POV:**

Después que saliésemos de la cafetería nos dirigimos a nuestras clases respectivas, mis hermanos y yo después de todo lo que paso no volvimos a hablar, sospecho que querían dejarme espacio para poder pensar en todo lo ocurrido, se los agradezco, siempre saben todo lo que quiero, me sentía muy feliz por lo que paso en la cafetería haber dicho lo anterior desde hace tiempo quería hacer aquello, hacerles ver lo bien que estaba y que ya no era la misma Bella de antes y que no podían jugar conmigo dos veces, no me importa lo que tengan que decirme ¿Quién me asegura que no son más mentiras? Bueno no interesa eso, por ahora quiero olvidar todo tema referente a ellos y concentrarme en todo a mis clases, que ya conocía por cierto, pero en algo tenia que fijar mi concentración para olvidarme de ellos. Como dije antes este día seria largo…

Pasaron las ultimas horas de clases sin ningún otro contratiempo, lo mismo de todos los días las mismas clases, uno que otro chico preguntando si quería salir con el, pasar tiempo con mis hermanos, lo único diferente era que en los recesos que teníamos ellos estaban hay cerca observándonos cautelosos y con miradas investigativas y tristes, por fin sonó el último timbre de la ultima clase del día, al fin podríamos volver a casa, prepare rápidamente mi mochila con una sonrisa en mi cara, hogar dulce hogar canturreaba en mi mente.

-No cantes victoria querida hermanita.- Anunciaba Lily colocándose a mi lado agarrada de la mano de Marcus quien al parecer quería soltar una carcajada.

-Ay no, por favor dime que no es cierto…- Otra misión no, por amor a todo lo bueno.

-Lo siento Bella pero acabamos de ser llamados, al parecer hay unos neófitos por la zona causando problemas.- Dijo con una murada llena de perdón.- Es lo único que dijeron, ya los detecte no están muy lejos, tenemos que apresurarnos.

-Aghh esta bien.- Acepte a regañadientes.

-Te lo dije querida Bella.- Contestó Marcus ahogando una carcajada junto con Lily.

-Como sea ¿podemos irnos?- No quería tener que arrancar la cabeza de alguien.

-Si.

Nos apresuramos al estacionamiento, otra misión ¿por una vez los vampiros no podían dejar de beber sangre donde pueda causar problemas para nuestro secreto? Podían beber sangre de algún puma o león es lo más parecido a la sangre humana. Al llegar al estacionamiento vi que los Cullen estaban al lado de sus carros mirándome, otra vez, que acaso por un segundo ¿no podían ignorarme? Ya tengo suficiente que con mí día a día tenga que soportar las invitaciones repetidas de chicos insistentes que solo me ven como un trofeo, con las malditas misiones de Aro y con los Vulturi, ahora para colmo tendré que soportar a los Cullen viéndome todo el tiempo y tratándome de acercarse para "pedir disculpas". Nos subimos al carro y arrancamos el motor en dirección al bosque donde estaban esos neófitos.

_-Terminemos con esto de una buena vez._

**Edward POV:**

Y hay va mi querida princesa, con su nueva familia ¿podía ser más infeliz de lo que ya era en este momento? No lo creo, y al parecer no era el único con la autoestima baja, Alice estaba sumamente en un estado depresivo su hermana favorita y mejor amiga la había tratado horrible y no le había dado perdón ni derecho a palabra, Emmet estaba igual, Jasper se sentía culpable por todo esto además de que el también le tiene mucho aprecio a Bella y el que no haya perdonado a los demás significa que no lo perdono a el por lo ocurrido en el pasado, y Rosalie… bueno era Rosalie aunque si estaba algo decaída, aunque no lo admitiera se que le tiene un poco de cariño a Bella. Nos montamos al carro y nos dirigimos a nuestra casa, ahora teníamos que contar todo lo vivido este día a nuestros padres, lo cual no seria nada fácil ya que ellos querían a Bella como una hija y el saber todo esto los destrozaría.

Llegamos y Esme nos recibió a todos muy feliz y maternal como siempre, pero al ver nuestras expresiones supo que algo andaba mal, Carlisle estaba en casa también les dijimos que teníamos algo muy importante que hablar con ellos, nos dirigimos al comedor y nos sentamos.

-Bien ¿Qué sucede?- Inquirió Carlisle.

-Pues verán hoy nos encontramos con Bella en el instituto… se que suena ilógico pero es que ella es una de nosotros, no solo eso están con otros dos vampiros, sus hermanos, se llaman Lily y Marcus.- Solté rápidamente, no quería andar con rodeos.

-¿Qué?... Pero ¿Cómo?- Pregunto Esme asombrada podía captar pensamientos de júbilo, su pequeña hija estaba bien y viva.

-Eso no es todo ¿verdad hijo? Presiento que hay más, y no veo que sea bueno, si así fuera ella estaría aquí.

-Si hay más… primero ella tiene un parche en el ojo, no se si lo perdió.- Hable pausada y dolorosamente.- Ella al igual que sus hermanos poseen muchas cicatrices y mordidas de vampiros creo que igual o más que Jasper.

-Yo no puedo ver su futuro, solo veo imagines borrosas que no duran casi nada.- Dijo Alice frustrada.

-No sabemos por que es eso, pero al parecer ninguno de nuestros poderes funcionan en ellos, algo los repele, Edward no puede leer la mente de ninguno de ellos.- Hablo Jasper.

Carlisle y Esme escuchaban con atención y muy serios e intrigados.

-Si… pero… lo pero viene ahora, ellos son Vulturi.- Dije bajando la mirada.

-¡¿Qué?!- Carlisle y Esme estaban simplemente anonadados y espantados.

-¿Bella una de la guardia? ¿Pero cómo y por qué?- Hablo Carlisle asombrado y estupefacto, Esme estaba muy preocupada y asombrada como para hablar, sostenía la mano de Carlisle.

-No lo sabemos, Bella no nos dijo nada, es más… ella…- Trate de decirlo, pero no pude era muy duro, solo recordaba su expresión de indiferencia y sus palabras en la cafetería.

-Ella nos odia.- Dijo Rosalie.- Si, nos odia, nos lo dijo en la cafetería, que no quería vernos ni hablarnos que todo había quedado en el pasado, que la abandonamos y que para ella solo fue un juego para Edward y para nosotros una mascota.

Esme empezó a sollozar susurrando el nombre de Bella, Carlisle la abrazo por los hombros tratando de calmarla, el estaba casi igual que ella uno de sus hijos lo odiaba. Todos mirábamos en diferentes direcciones terriblemente abatidos por las noticias no digeridas aun.

-Voy a ir a su casa, tengo que hablarle.- Solté rápidamente parándome de mi lugar.

-Hay varios problemas con tu idea, primero no sabes donde vive y segundo ella no te va a decir nada de lo que le paso.- Contesto Rosalie.

-No hare que ella me explique nada pero al menos tengo que explicarme yo. Además Alice se que no puedes tener visiones de ellos pero cualquier cosa que puedas ver por borrosa que sea me ayudara.

-Por supuesto que te ayudare por que yo también iré contigo, también tengo que explicarme.- Alice se levanto enseguida corriendo hacia a mi con una sonrisa.

-Iremos todos.- Sentenció Carlisle.- ¿Qué dicen?

-Si.- Contestaron Emmet, Jasper y Esme.

-¿Rosalie?

-Miren sinceramente creo que lo que haremos será una perdida de tiempo pero… también iré.

-Ok Alice ¿Ves algo?- Pregunte.

-Si, es borroso pero es lo único que logro ver, es una gran casa a la altura de una montaña.- Respondió masajeándose las sienes.

-Oh, yo vi esa casa al mudarnos aquí. Esta a tres kilómetros de aquí.- Respondió Esme.

-Bien andando.- Me encontraba muy ansioso.

Decidimos que era mejor ir corriendo, así que partimos al instante, todos íbamos tan rápido como nos lo permitían nuestras piernas. Se que Bella no tiene por que darme explicaciones, claro que me encantaría oírlas pero no soy nadie después de lo que hice para que me las de, pero lo que si quería era que ella me escuchara, que oyera el por que de mi abandono, que siempre la he amado y que todos este tiempo para mi ha sido el peor de los infiernos como si mi corazón faltara y es que en todo este tiempo ella lo ha tenido en su poder y no me lo ha devuelto, tampoco quiero que lo haga, quiero que oiga de parte mía y de todos que ella jamás fue una mascota nada eso, ellos obedecieron a mis suplicas de querer marcharme, puedo asegurar que ellos no lo querían y que si por ellos fuera por la gran estupidez que hice me hubiera descuartizado, hasta hoy en día Emmet no ha desechado la idea… ninguno de ellos quiso irse solo obedecieron a mis suplicas de dejar a Bella completamente a salvo. Llegamos donde se encontraba la casa de mi amada, como dijo Esme era una gran casa ubicada en la altura de una montaña, una casa con un aspecto sencillo pero rústico de color blanco con grandes ventanales donde se podía apreciar el bello decorado de las diferentes habitaciones.

-Al parecer no se encuentran, ya hubieran sentido nuestra presencia y saldrían a nuestro encuentro.- Dijo Jasper.- Al parecer estuvieron un momento y se fueron, miren hay esta el mercedes, debieron salir a cazar o algo por el estilo.

-Disculpen pero ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Contesto una voz muy conocida para mi. Al voltear no podía creer lo que veía, creo que ninguno de nosotros podía creerlo.

-¡¿Bella?!- Exclamo Emmet.

_-¡¿Por qué Bella esta cubierta de sangre ?!_

* * *

Perdonen la tardanza pero bueno muchas cosas han pasado… pero aquí esta =D espero que les haya gustado, sinceramente a mi me pareció que le falta algo, pero no se que, lo he leído como 15 veces y no se =S Ya saben acepto buenos comentarios, criticas y todo =3 Gracias por leer.

**ShinigamiInu.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **La saga Twilight y sus personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

_**Nueva Vida**_

_**Capítulo VI**_

**Bella POV:**

Regresábamos de otra de las maravillosas misiones de Aro, por favor nótese el sarcasmo, desafortunadamente no pudimos acabar con todos esos neófitos desquiciados ya que escaparon, y como eran neófitos nos causaron problemas del tipo en el que siempre nos ensuciamos la ropa, pero bueno ya por fin regresábamos a casa, iba con mis hermanos a cada lado tanto o igual de manchados de sangre como yo, y con las ropas un poco rotas, corriendo a todo lo que dábamos a casa, por fin.

-¡Cielos!- Exclame.- Los neófitos recién transformados son un problema, siempre ensuciando y rompiendo nuestra ropa con esa sangre humana que aún poseen.

-Ya, pero… ha sido nuestra culpa.- Habló Marcus.

-Estoy consiente de ello, pero te recuerdo que no estaba al corriente de mis actos cuando usamos esa técnica por eso es que ensucio y rompo toda mi ropa, lo cual odio.- Dije exasperada, siempre era lo mismo cuando nos enfrentábamos a un gran número de neófitos, terminábamos irreconocibles como si saliésemos de una película de terror, de haber matado al bueno lenta y dolorosamente, solo que nosotros éramos los buenos.

-Bueno Bella pero por la ropa ni te preocupes ¡compraremos más!- Anunció Lily presurosa y muy feliz.

-Por eso es que lo odio.

-¡Te escuche! Además ya necesitabas ropa nueva, esa es del mes pasado, ya me imagino lo que compraremos.- Hablo risueña.

-Voy con la condición que Marcus vaya.- Alguien debía compartir mi dolor.

-¡¿Qué?!- Exclamo con una mirada de espanto.

-Si yo tengo que ir al infierno de pasar diez horas comprando y probándome ropa, te arrastro conmigo.- Le dije con una mirada terrorífica.

-Eres cruel hermanita, muy cruel…

-¡SI! Decidido iremos mañana todos, Marcus amor gracias por acompañarnos, también compraremos para ti, también lo…- De pronto paro, estábamos muy cerca de casa.

-¿Lily qué sucede?-Inquirí confundida.

-¿Amor?- Le cuestionó Marcus parándose en frente de ella y frotándole los hombros, Lily tenía una mirada de búsqueda, algún aura había detectado y por esa mirada era la de un o unos vampiros.

-Ah… Bella, no te vayas a enfadar, pero tenemos visitas.- Me dijo con voz y mirar cauteloso.

-¿Quién? ¿Alguno de la guardia?- Pregunte aterrorizada, esos Vulturi eran unos verdaderos demonios, les encantaba hacernos daño.

-Eh… no, si fuera así les dijera a los dos que no se alarmaran…

-Oh no, no, no, no… ¿Edward?- No puede ser imposible, en la escuela es una cosa ¿pero aquí? Estaba empezando a considerar una orden de alejamiento 100.000 km estarían bien.

-Bueno si, en parte, son todos los Cullen.- Dijo.

-¡¿QUÉ?! Oh esto se pone mejor.- Estaba empezando a enfadarme hasta el punto de descuartizar a alguien, empecé a caminar en círculos frustrada, pero Lily se puso frente de mí y me abrazo, mientras Marcus observaba

-Bella, hermanita, mi niña… tranquila relájate.- Hice caso a sus palabras, aunque sabía que estaba usando su poder para calmarme, en parte, ya que en sus brazos me sentía querida y calmada, eso también ayudaba mucho.- ¿Sabes? Deberías dejar que ellos te explicaran todo lo que paso, yo ya lo escuche en sus mentes y créeme que te sorprenderás.- Dijo acariciando mi pelo y meciéndome un poco.

¿Escucharlos? Después de lo que me hicieron es difícil, ellos no saben todo lo que sufrí y todo lo que pase después que me dejaran sin despedirse Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, aunque esta última no me interesa mucho, pero igual dolió.

Cuando llegaron Lily y Marcus fueron mi luz en la oscuridad poco a poco me sacaron de ella junto con Jacob, mi mejor amigo licántropo, ganándose mi corazón, cariño y respeto, pero eso no quito que igual sufriera por lo que sucedió después, que no sufriera por ellos, por él.

-Lily… no lo se… esta bien los escuchare, después de todo algún día tenía que suceder, pero cuando cuenten nuestra historia, ya saben que parte omitir.

-Claro.- Dijeron los dos, Marcus se unió al abrazo para darme fuerzas, ah que cálida me sentía entre ellos.

-¿Vamos?- Dijo Marcus.

-Si.- Contesté

Corrimos lo que quedaba de camino hasta llegar, que no era mucho, al llegar los vi hablando entre ellos cuestionándose en donde podíamos estar.

-Disculpen pero ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Hable fría, se había hecho un hábito para mi el ser fría y distante con los demás, sobre todo con ellos.

-¡¿Bella?!- Exclamo Emmet horrorizado, mis hermanos como siempre a mi lado, Marcus mirando comprensivo y Lily con su sonrisa clásica.

-¿Qué?- Conteste.

-Cariño… tu ropa, tu…- Me dijo Esme esta vez, asombrada y horrorizada.

-Si, eso es lo que pasa cuando luchas con neófitos.

-¡¿Luchaste con neófitos?!- Exclamo Jasper anonadado, parecía que Edward estaba absorto de todo esto, solo me miraba como Esme asombrado, horrorizado y preocupado…supongo.

-Si.-Conteste simplemente.

-Disculpen la interrupción pero ¿Por qué no pasan a nuestra casa y hablamos mejor?- Hablo mi hermana mirándolos con una sonrisa cálida, eso solo significaba que les agradaba y quería conocerlos. Vi como los Cullen la miraban un poco cautelosos al igual que a Marcus, lo cual me molesto de sobre manera.

-¡Oigan Cullen's! Quiten esa mirada de precaución, son mis hermanos, MI familia.- Dije fría y rabiosa, mientras me adentraba en mi casa con mis hermanos, era hora de decir todo.

**Edward POV:**

Lo último que dijo mi hermoso ángel, en verdad, nos dolió a todos, y sobre todo a mi, esa frialdad y mirada envenenada me producía un dolor peor que ser torturado lentamente hasta la muerte, pero se que me lo merecía, pero ¿también mi familia? Aparte de todo esto estaba completamente preocupado y anonadado por la apariencia de Bella y sus hermanos, sus ropas rasgadas y ensangrentadas, un escalofrío me recorrió completamente pensando en Bella luchando con vampiros, sobre todo vampiros neófitos.

Nos adentramos en la casa, o mejor dicho mansión, era como la nuestra, grande, lujosa pero con un ambiente cálido, se que a Esme le encanto el decorado ya que veía la casa con una mirada de admiración, pero pronto fijo su vista en los que estaban frente a nosotros y su mirada cambió a una de completa tristeza, me destruía aun más completamente mirarla de esa manera, y no solo ella estaba así.

-Aquí siéntense.- Anunció la hermana de Bella con una sonrisa, que si mal no recuerdo se llama Lily.- Están en su casa.- Nos sentamos como dijo, en la pequeña, gran sala de estar.

-Nosotros ya venimos, iremos a cambiarnos… Lamentamos que nos vieran así.- Dijo Marcus la pareja de Lily. Pronto sin siquiera notarlo subieron rápidamente y en menos de cinco segundos ya estaban nuevamente frente a nosotros, cambiados y sumamente arreglados, tomaron asiento.

-Bien estamos listos.- Dijo Lily.- Mucho gusto mi nombre es Lily Beverly.- Se presentó saltando sobre el sofá contenta.- Me recordaba a cierto duende, se llevarían bien.

-Yo soy Marcus Beverly.- Se presento con una sonrisa y abrazando a Lily de la cintura.

-Y obviamente ya conocen a Bella.- Dijo Lily mirando a Bella feliz, se notaba que la querían.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Carlisle y esta es mi familia, ella es Esme mi esposa y mis hijos Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie y Edward.

-Familia…-Murmuraron los hermanos de Bella a la vez mientras Bella les ponía una mano en la pierna y les sonreía. No fui el único que note eso, los demás también lo notaron, pero no dijimos nada.

-Bien… nosotros quisiéramos saber…- Dijo Carlisle cauteloso, no quería que Bella se molestara más de lo que ya estaba.

-Quieren saber por que Bella esta con nosotros, y como la encontramos.- Contestó la hermana de Bella sonriendo nuevamente.- Si, pero antes deben saber nuestra historia, Marcus, amor tu primero.

-Bueno.- Anunció Marcus tomando la mano de su pareja mientras la miraba con amor, se acomodo mejor en su lugar, Bella y Lily miraban con atención.- Yo nací en 1888 en San Petersburgo, viví en los tiempos de la edad moderna, en Rusia en la época de Nicolás II, mis padres eran campesinos muy pobres, pero me odiaban, era un error, ellos deseaban un hijo, pero no uno como yo, desde pequeño había desarrollado mi poder de controlar el fuego, pero como era un infante no lo controlaba a la perfección y eso hacia que produjera desastres, lastime a mucha gente por mi descontrol incluso a mis padres, jamás fue apropósito.- Miro al suelo recordando, no podía leer su mente por alguna razón que todavía me era escondida, Lily lo abrazó para darle confianza, el la miró y le beso la frente.- Solo recibí el amor de mis padres hasta los cinco años, luego me despreciaron, mi madre se la pasaba todo el día diciendo que me amaba, que era su razón de vivir, nunca me dejaba salir, siempre que lo intentaba ella me detenía diciendo que no quería que nadie viera a su niño, que me protegía del peligro de fuera, pero lo cierto era que le avergonzaba.- Esme lo miraba con amor y compresión, y con una gota de ira, pero no hacia a él sino a la que se decía ser su madre.- Le avergonzaba, me temía, le asqueaba, a pesar de mi corta edad podía deducir eso. Mi padre jamás me hablaba y si lo hacía solo era para decirme el gran error que fui en sus vidas, siempre me miraba con rabia, vergüenza y miedo, jamás se deshicieron de mi por esa razón, miedo, pensaban que les haría algo malo si lo hacían, y en realidad todo lo que yo quería era largarme de ese lugar, nunca los llegue a odiar a pesar de todo.

Crecí y al igual que ellos me convertí en un campesino, mi madre murió cuando tenía diez años de una seria enfermedad en los pulmones, en su lecho de muerte no me quiso ver, yo tampoco fui a verla sabía que no querría recibirme así que no subí a su cuarto, seguro pensaba que si me veía le traería un maldición y eso la conduciría al infierno, así que la dejé morir en paz. Mi padre me culpó de su muerte, me castigo ese día terriblemente causándome la cicatriz en mi brazo, me forzó a trabajar para él, yo solo quería ser libre, tener amigos, jugar y hacer todo lo que hacían los niños de mi edad, pero todos me rechazaban por un poder que yo nunca pedí, a partir de ese día todo fue más aun peor que el infierno, pasaron los años y un deseo nuevo nació en mi, ya no quería nada solo desaparecer, cumplí diecisiete años y al fin mi deseo de ser libre, se cumplió, por así decirlo…- Dio un suspiro, nos miro a todos que mirábamos sumamente interesados, Bella se había sentado a su lado y colocó su mano en su pierna, Lily apretaba más fuerte su mano y lo miraba comprensiva.- 22 de enero de 1905, domingo sangriento, tenía diecisiete años, el día en que toda mi vida cambiaría por completo, atacaron y dieron muerte a ciento de personas, mi padre fue una de ellas, yo hui pero uno de los que atacaba era un vampiro, me acorralo en un callejón, sonrió sádicamente y me mordió el cuello, sentía como bebía mi sangre, hay supe que esas leyendas sobre vampiros si eran ciertas, intente defenderme pero era muy fuerte, pero extrañamente y sin saber la razón me soltó y se fue, dejándome debilitado por la sangre perdida, a punto de morir, me arrastre a la parte más profunda del callejón, ocultándome entre la basura, viendo como la ciudad se incendiaba, oyendo gritos desgarradores, lo último que vi y oí fue como la lluvia empezaba a caer, luego me entregue a la inconsciencia… cuando desperté, estaba en el mismo lugar, pero con la diferencia de que había cambiado, me había convertido en un vampiro.

Para no hacer la historia más larga solo diré que al descubrir lo que era intente destruirme pero no podía, no quería lastimar a nadie más, pero descubrí la sangre de animal y me conformé con ella, no negaré que no probé la sangre humana, pero no fue mi intención primero ya estaba muerto y segundo estaba debilitado, luego observe que tenía un nuevo poder, invisibilidad, el cual amaba podía pasar desapercibido del mundo, fui descubriendo nuestros secretos poco a poco, empecé a viajar logrando así mi libertad, y luego tiempo después conocí a mi hermosa Lily. Eso es todo lo demás lo contara mi pequeña. Esa fue mi historia.

Cuando termino de contarla le dio un pequeño beso a Lily, Bella lo abrazó y retomo su lugar al lado de su hermana, era hora de darle apoyo a ella, Carlisle y Esme miraban a Marcus con comprensión y amor, algo me decía que ya le habían agarrado cariño a los hermanos de Bella, la mente de Esme era todo amor, al escuchar la historia de Marcus se le estrujo su corazón y uso amago de toda su fuerza para no lanzarse a sus brazos y darle todo ese amor que su madre no pudo, Carlisle era casi lo mismo, mis hermanos eran diferentes había sorpresa, comprensión, apoyo. Vimos que Lily se acomodaba en su lugar y nos voltio a ver, nos dio una sonrisa y empezó.

-Bien es mi turno… yo naci en España más específicamente en el pequeño pueblo de Guernica en 1920 en las épocas de la I y II Guerra Mundial, nunca tuve padres, murieron a causa de la guerra o eso fue lo que me dijeron las encargadas del orfanato, al igual que Marcus desde pequeña poseía un don, el de leer y ver el aura de las personas, eso causo el terror en todos los niños del lugar y del pueblo incluso el de los adultos, mi poder solo consiste en poder ver el aura, leer la mente a través de ella y percibir y controlar las emociones a través de ella, era lo que yo decía pero nadie me creía, solo me miraban con desprecio y asco, jamás me adoptaron, nunca tuve padres, amigos, nada, siempre estuve sola, me quedaba todos los días en mi cuarto encerrada apreciando las nubes que pasaban a través de la única ventana que tenia mi cuarto, solo me habrían cuando era para traerme la comida de resto nadie venia, yo salía en las noches a escondida de todos, mi puerta tenía un truco el cual solo yo conocía, aprovechaba eso y salía cuando todos durmieran al pueblo, mis únicos momentos de libertad, si se preguntan por que no escape, fue por que sentía que si me quedaba algo bueno pasaría.- Paro y miro a Marcus con una sonrisa, este le respondió con otra sonrisa y un beso en la frente, Bella rio disimuladamente, Lily nos volvió a mirar y continuo.- Habían veces que las encargadas del orfanato me dejaban salir del cuarto para tomar aire fresco, aprovechaba y salía al jardín a jugar, solo conmigo misma, eso al parecer a los otros niños no les agradaba, me molestaban e incluso me golpeaban.

Yo no entendía el por que, desde mi uso de razón comprendí que ellos no me querían cerca, así que hacia todo yo sola pero nada era suficiente, incluso las encargadas me golpeaban castigándome por Dios sabe que cosa, trataba de calmarlos a través de las emociones, pero era pequeña y no lo controlaba bien, además de que eran demasiados para poder controlar, yo solo quería que la cosa buena que sentía que pasaría, pasara ya, quería libertad, amigos, quería que esas personas me dejaran en paz, pero sobre todo quería amor, a mis trece años desarrolle mi segundo poder, telequinesis, un día jugando con la arena vinieron esos niños y empezaron a golpearme, yo solo me hice ovillo y empecé a llorar, pero en mi interior una ira hacia esos niños creció, un deseo de que se alejaran que nadie me tocara apareció, tanto que grite que se detuvieran, extendiendo mis brazos a cada lado de mi, extendiendo mis manos por igual, y todos esos niños salieron volando, me asombre y asusté, las encargadas vieron todo, me halaron por los brazos y me llevaron a la cocina, me golpearon, no pude alejarlas no sabia como usar otra vez mi poder, me sujetaron las manos y las pusieron sobre la mesa, leí en sus auras que quería cortarme las manos pensando que de ahí venia el poder, me asuste solo logaron hacerme cortes en las manos, profundos pero nada grave, yo sabia curarme, mi poder resurgió y las tire a cada lado haciendo que chocasen con las paredes, me asuste y fui corriendo hacia mi cuarto, me encerré, no quería que nadie me temiese, ya no quería nada de ellos, de ahora en más me temían ya nadie ni siquiera se me acercaba, esa noche salí a pasear como siempre, fui al parque y ahí me derrumbe y llore.

-Y llegue yo.- Le susurro Marcus al odio, causando una sonrisa en su rostro, Bella tenía una de su mano en su hombro derecho. Lily rio y lo beso en la barbilla.- Si llegaste tu, me preguntó la razón de mi llanto y me calmo, le conté todo de mi esperando que como los demás se asustara y huyera pero no se quedo y jamás demostró miedo alguno es más propuso ser mi amigo, desde ese momento vi que él era la razón buena por la que debía quedarme, desde esa noche fuimos inseparables, el fue mi primer amigo, cada noche nos veíamos en el mismo parque, supe gracias a mi poder que el era vampiro, se sorprendió mucho y pensó que huiría de el, pero yo le pregunte el por que de eso, si el no tiene porque tener miedo de mi yo no de el, pasaron meses y yo aun con trece años y me enamore perdidamente de él y viceversa.- rio.- Pero un día el tubo que marcharse por que mi olor le estaba dando muchos problemas, así es era su _tua cantante_, prometió regresar por mi y liberarme de mi infierno, y yo prometí esperarlo.

Pasaron los años y cumplí los diecisiete años, aun así no perdí la esperanza se que el regresaría que lo que prometió lo cumpliría, lo se lo vi en su aura… 26 de abril de 1937, atacaron mi pueblo destruyéndolo por completo, como un presagio de lo que ocurriría en esta II Guerra Mundial, yo me había salvado… casi, había evitado los escombros me cayeran gracias a la telequinesis pero uno me cayo en la espalda causando una grave herida, perdía consciencia, pensaba que moriría sin ver a mi amado Marcus, pero como un milagro traído del cielo lo vi a mi lado, con un dolor indescriptible en los ojos suplicando que viviera, sonreí y le pedí que me transformara, lo que más deseaba era estar con el por siempre y para siempre, el dudo pero a la final lo hizo, mi transformación duró tres días, no puedo decir como fue con exactitud por que fue terrible, pero si puedo decir que cuando desperté y vi a mi Marcus al lado supe que al fin seria feliz, que seriamos felices, ambos encontramos lo que estábamos buscando, libertad, amistad y amor.

Finalizó su historia, era como la de Marcus pero llena de más emociones, estábamos pasmados, esos dos habían sufrido demasiado, Esme tenía los mismos pensamientos hacia Lily que con Marcus igual Carlisle, mis hermanos se habían agarrado de las manos con sus respectivas parejas totalmente conmovidos por la historia contada, yo voltee la mirada hacia Bella tratando de transmitir todo lo que sentía en ese momento, ella me dio una fugaz mirada y la volvió hacia sus hermanos que se miraban como si fuera la primera vez, suspiro y nos volteo a ver, que ahora no era solo yo el que la miraba.

-Supongo que ahora es mi turno.- Dijo seria y fría.

_El momento de la verdad llego, Bella sabré por fin lo que te sucedió._

* * *

HOLA!!!!!!!!! Que de añosss jejeje bueno como se los explico… es que he tenido muchas cosas que hacer jejeje pero aquí esta, dos caps de recompensa por la tardanza =) y el segundo más largo para una recompensa mayor =O espero que les haya gustado, ya saben acepto buenos comentarios o críticas, plis dejen algún review se que quieren apretar ese botón VAMOS haganloooo!! =O x'DDD Bueno nos leeremos pronto ^^

**ShinigamiInu.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **La saga Twilight y sus personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Nueva Vida.**_

_**Capítulo VII**_

**Edward POV:**

-Bien haber por donde empiezo…- Se quedó pensando mirando al exterior. Sus hermanos se habían puesto a cada lado y la miraban atentamente.- Ya se ¿por que no comienzo desde el momento en que me dejaron? Si es buen momento para comenzar…- Todos nos envaramos, vi como Alice y Esme retenían las ganas de llorar, yo retenía las ganas de no arrancarme la cabeza por lo muy idiota que fui.

Desde que me abandonaron me convertí en un zombi, por que a diferencia de ustedes yo si los quería ¡LOS AMABA!- Casi grito lo último.- No comía, no bebía, no me movía. Mi padre hizo un intento de regresarme a Florida con mi madre, incluso la trajo, pero no quería tenia la vana esperanza de que ustedes volvieran y todo seria como antes, que tonta, ya nada seria como antes, me dio un ataque y empecé a tirar todas las cosas de mi cuarto por todas partes, grite, patalee y llore, fue lo más horrible que les hice pasar a mis padres.- Sentía como mi corazón con cada palabra se descerrajaba por dentro, Esme, Alice sollozaban sin lágrimas, Emmet y Jasper apretaban sus puños tan fuerte que de ser humano ya se hubieran hecho daño, Carlisle estaba sumamente deprimido de acuerdo a sus pensamientos, y Rosalie me gritaba mentalmente lo idiota que fui.

No quería preocupar más a mis padres y para evitar que me llevaran a Florida en contra de mi voluntad, volví a la escuela comía, dormía, hacia las tareas y contestaba cuando alguien me preguntaba algo, pero estaba vacía… no volví a escuchar música, rompí todos mis CD's , nunca estaba en una habitación donde hubiera una televisión encendida, evitaba todo lo que me recordara a ti…- Me señalo con su dedo índice despectivamente, no puedo explicar como estaba en ese momento, Lily y Marcus le habían puesto en las piernas sus manos. Hablaba poco con Charlie, ya que temía decir algo que me molestara, me estremecía por las cosas más pequeñas y nunca hacía nada por propia voluntad. Sólo me limitaba a contestar si me hacían una pregunta directa.

Estaba sola todo el tiempo. No volví a llamar a mis amigos, hasta que después de un tiempo ellos también dejaron de telefonearme. Gritaba en mis sueños, siempre tenía pesadillas terribles, tanto que no quería volver a dormir.

Pero luego pasaron cuatro meses de terrible agonía, en febrero un nuevo año escolar llegaron dos nuevos estudiantes, esto a mi me daba igual, solo me agradaba que al menos ya no sería el centro de atención de toda la escuela, lo único que sabía es que venían de Rusia, una pareja de enamorados adoptados por quien sabe, pero cuando escuche que se parecían a los Cullen, sus nombres eran Lily y Marcus.- Los miro sonriendo, ellos le devolvieron la sonrisa y ambos la besaron en la cabeza, eso nos provoco a todos una especia de celos pero a la vez amor, les sonrió a ambos y nos volvió a mirar pero como siempre fría, continuo.- Me altere, tenia mis suposiciones al respecto y lo averiguaría, pasaron las primeras horas, llego el almuerzo, y ahí los vi, y me di cuenta que mis suposiciones eran acertadas, me acerque a ellos captando la atención de todos en el lugar, captando la atención de los nuevos, les susurre para que nadie me escuchara todo lo que sabia, vi como se alarmaban y salimos a hablar mejor.- Bella era la única persona que conocía que saldría sola con dos vampiros que podrían haberle hecho daño.

Hablamos, me di cuenta que eran como ustedes, así que me relaje, me contaron todo sobre ellos y que les encantaría ser mis amigos, les conté todo acerca de mi, les conté sobre ustedes y como me abandonaron me derrumbe frente a ellos, llore pero algo que no me esperaba sucedió, apenas conociéndolos ellos vinieron y me abrazaron, me calmaron y me juraron no por ustedes, no por lastima, si no por que en verdad a pesar del MUY corto tiempo de conocernos, amistad, hermandad y el juramento de jamás abandonarme, y yo confié en ellos y jamás me decepcionaron. Para no hacer la historia larga…- En verdad no era muy larga, sabía que ocultaba muchas cosas que no quería contarnos…- después de conocerlos todo cambio ellos curaron el vacio, ellos y Jake mi mejor amigo licántropo.

-¡¿LICANTROPOS?-Grito Jasper muy preocupado, bueno no era el único seguro mi expresión no era muy linda que se diga…-Bella los licántropos son…

-¿Peligrosos y todo ese sermón?-Interrumpió Bella enojada.

-¡SI! ¿Cómo pudieron ustedes…?

-También se lo dijimos pero Bella nos hablo sobre ellos y nos dijo que confiáramos en ella, y así lo hicimos.- Sonrió Lily, y si nos sentimos mal, si Bella nos hubiera dicho eso hubiéramos puesto muchísimos peros, en cambio Marcus y Lily de una lo aceptaron.- Además con el tiempo nos convertimos en amigos de los licántropos, según Jacob los únicos chupasangres que aceptaban.- Se miraron y se echaron a reír, nosotros estábamos sumamente impactados, los licántropos no se llevaban bien con ningún vampiro, pero ellos… hacen milagros.- Los vulturi llegaron después de mi transformación, cuando Victoria formo todo un aquelarre de vampiros neófitos para matarme ¿por qué? Bueno tú- señalándome- mataste a James, su pareja, así que pensó que la mejor venganza sería matarme, ya saben, pareja por pareja, nosotros y los licántropos los acabamos, y llegaron los Vulturi y nos llevaron a la fuerza, y aquí nos tienen.

-Esa es mi historia.- Finalizó con una mirada seria, había muchas cosas que no decía, por ejemplo ¿quién la convirtió? ¡Cierto! ¡¿Quién le quito el alma a mi amada? Un aura asesina me envolvió hacia aquel que le hizo eso a mi Bella, Jasper y Lily se dieron cuenta, ella me miró cálidamente y expectante, Jasper hizo amago de tranquilizarme pero falló.

-¡¿Qu…quien te tran…transformó Bella?- Hable entrecortadamente por la rabia.

-Yo fui qui…-Hablo rápidamente Lily pero antes de que pudiera terminar, me abalance sobre ella, y la acolaré en la pared, quería descuartizarla por lo que hizo, pude notar que no tenía miedo me miraba serena, todos se habían levantado de sus lugares y mi familia me pedían a gritos que me calamara y que soltara a Lily.

-¡Edward hijo tranquilízate!- Decía Carlise serio pero yo no escuchaba, me debatía entre matarla o no.

-¡Edward suéltala por Dios!-Suplicaba Esme anonadada y sollozante mientras la apretaba a la vampira de largos y negros cabellos más a la pared, Lily seguía igual que antes, no tenía la intención de alejarse, no se movía ni usaba sus poderes.

-¡MIRA TÚ SI NO LA SUELTAS AHORA TE JURO QUE TE QUEMO VIVO!-Gritaba Marcus pero no escuchaba, pude ver de reojo como Jasper y Emmet se acercaban para detenerme, pero antes de que continuaran acercándose o antes de que Marcus continuara su amenaza, algo me golpeo y mando al otro extremo de la habitación, cuando volví la cabeza era Bella mirándome de una forma que nunca podre olvidar, odio, frialdad y rabia juntos.

-MIRA TU CULLEN… JAMAS ¡¿ME OYES? JAMAS VUELVAS A PONERLE LA MANO ENCIMA A LILY ¡¿ENTIENDES?- Gritaba mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños haciendo amago de toda su fuerza en no golpearme de nuevo, en su único ojo visible podía apreciar todo ese odio y rabia contenidos hacia mi persona, por lo que hice hace momentos, y odio y rabia reprimidos por el pasado.- ¡¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA HACERLE ESO? NADIE… ¡NADIE! YO LE PEDI QUE ME TRANSFORMARA, YO ME ESTABA MUERIENDO EN EL MOMENTO EN QUE SE LO PEDI ¡¿POR QUÉ TE DIGO… LES DIGO EL POR QUÉ? POR QUE VICTORIA HABIA TORTURADO Y ASESINADO A MIS PADRES EN ESE MOMENTO… ¡FRENTE A MIS OJOS!-Abrí todo lo que daban mis ojos, no pensaba nada coherente en ese momento, las palabras de Bella se repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza, mi familia estaba igual que yo, no sabían que pensar o decir, los hermanos de Bella solo la miraban con tristeza y arrepentimiento.

-Los mato y torturo frente a mí… Charlie, Renee, incluso Phil…- Había dejado de gritar. Ahora ya no podía distinguir si cara, había bajado la cabeza y su pelo la tapaba completa, sollozaba.- Luego fue por mí, me torturo hasta casi matarme, pero llegaron mis hermanos, ella huyo antes, y le pedí a Lily que me transformara…- Apretó más sus puños y me volvió a mirar con todo el odio y rabia de antes.- No me vengas con esas estupideces de que mi alama, y las tonterías tuyas… yo le pedí que lo hiciera, era mi deseo, ella… mis hermanos lo respetaron y lo hicieron, por que era lo que quería… ASI QUE NO VENGAS Y ARMES ESA ESCENITA PARA SEGÚN TU "PROTEGERME" O LO QUE SEA QUE AYAS PENSADO, POR QUE ¡NO TE SALE! TU NO SABES YA NADA DE MI, ¡ERES UN IDIOTA EDWARD CULLEN TE ODIO!- Volteo a mi familia y les dio última mirada antes de subir a una velocidad incluso más rápida que la mía.

Me levante rápidamente a buscarla, tenía que disculparme con ella no solo con su hermana si no con ella por lo que hice en el pasado, me levante a velocidad vampira a pesar del dolor que sentía por el golpe, pero cuando iba a subir las escaleras me tope con una especie de campo que no podía atravesar.

-No podrás pasar.- Voltee y mire a Lily que se me había acercado, me miraba seria, mi familia seguía parada aun sorprendidos por lo ocurrido, observe como Marcus les señalaba para que se sentaran, y obedecieron tal vez inconscientemente, Marcus se sentó junto con ellos, gire y mire otra vez a Lily interrogante

-Bella ah expandido su escudo hasta aquí, para que nadie pueda subir hacia donde esta y molestarla, es decir, no quiere verte.

Me derrumbe en el piso devastado ¿Cuánto más le podría causar daño? ¿Cómo hacer para que me perdone? Solo quería disculparme y volver a comenzar, pero no puedo volver al pasado, no puedo, pero si puedo enmendar mis errores, pero Bella no me lo permite, Lily aun seguía parada en frente de mi con mirada esta vez cálida y comprensiva ¿Cómo podía observarme de esa manera sabiendo el daño que le causo a Bella, más aun cuando casi intento matarla? Definitivamente esta chica era muy rara o muy buena.

-Definitivamente… los vampiros somos monstruos sin alma…- Dije mientras daba un largo suspiro.

-¿Sin alma… monstruos? ¿De que hablas?- Me dijo interrogante, la mire.

-Si, por que nosotros somos vampiros no tenemos un alma… en consiguiente somos monstruos.- Le dije pausadamente como tratando de hacer que me entendiera, esta chica debía ser muy inocente para no saber algo tan obvio como esto.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.- Soltó una larga carcajada, luego me miro y me ofreció su mano para levantarme, la tome y me dirigió al sofá para que me sentara al lado de ella, me miro y empezó a hablar, la risa y el tema causo la atención de todos que ahora miraban a Lily interesados, sobre todo Carlisle, Marcus la miraba con una sonrisa.

-Veras Edward lo que dices esta mal… en parte, déjame que te explique.- Miro a mi familia y les sonrió.- Que les explique, verán yo puedo ver el aura que es la esencia de las personas, hay puedo observar sus emociones y controlarlas, el aura me habla y por medio de eso puedo leer el pensamiento, pero puedo decidir si leerlo o no, si controlar o percibir las emociones o no… bueno el aura también contiene el alma de la gente, se puede apreciar por medio de ella, los humanos poseen un aura viva, esa aura posee muchos colores y una esencia cálida, y tiene un brillo intenso, esa es el alma, lo que dice que están vivos, pero los vampiros no, nuestra aura esta muerta, los colores no son tan nítidos, no hay esencia cálida si no una fría y el alma no es que no este, esta solo que no se aprecia tanto, no se puede distinguir bien.

-¿Quieres decir que es pequeña?- Pregunto Emmet muy serio, algo extraño en él.

-Así es.

-Pero es imposible, somos unos monstruos.- Dije muy confiado.

-¿Por qué lo dices? No me digas… ¿Por qué según tú matamos gente, por que es nuestra naturaleza? Mira ni tú ni yo, ni ninguno de nosotros lo hace, tus ojos lo indican y tu aura también, no eres un asesino, nosotros no somos asesinos.

-¡Pero yo mate gente!- Casi grite.

-¿Estas arrepentido?

-Más de lo que te puedes imaginar…

-Pues si lo estas discúlpate con Dios, el es misericordioso y si de verdad estas arrepentido el te perdonara.- Me dijo con una sonrisa tierna.

-No lo creo… ¿como puede perdonarme lo que hice? Es imposible, soy… somos unos monstruos, los vampiros matan gente, somos unos monstruos, nosotros tal vez no lo hagamos pero matamos animales, bebemos sangre… ¡¿Pretendes que nos perdone?

-Estas arrepentido de verdad, te has atormentado casi un siglo por eso, creo que es suficiente, amas a los humanos, así como nosotros, has convivido con ellos gran parte de tu existencia sin hacerles nada, cuando conociste a mi hermana estuviste tentado pero no lo hiciste por que no querías decepcionar a tu familia ni a ti mismo, no querías cometer los mismos errores que antes… y ¿Por qué monstruos nosotros? Que yo sepa los humanos entonces también podrían calificarse como unos, ya que ellos también matan gente, claro no todos, así como no todos los vampiros lo hacen, hay humanos buenos y vampiros buenos, humanos malos y vampiros malos, dices que hay vampiros que matan gente, pues hay humanos que también lo hacen, dices que nosotros cazamos animales para sobrevivir, pues los humanos también, y ellos peor por que incluso cazan por deporte, por moda o simplemente por juego ¿Eso nosotros lo hacemos? No, no lo hacemos, solo para sobrevivir, para alimentarnos, ellos también se alimentan de ellos, bebemos sangre, si es cierto no es algo que uno querría pero no es algo que hayamos escogido, ellos comen su carne… Mira Edward tanto humanos como vampiros se relacionan en cuanto a algunas circunstancias ¿Nunca te lo pusiste a pensar? Seguramente piensas que no somos personas, persona no es aquel cuyo corazón lata o que respire por necesidad, persona no viene de eso, viene de tu corazón, de tus sentimientos y emociones, y tu puedes sentir, amas, ríes, entristeces, te enojas, todo eso y más, eso es lo que te hace persona, por que a pesar de que tu parte humana haya muerto, aún conservas parte de ella, aún posees parte de tu alma, tu humanidad, la de todos aquí sigue viva… la humanidad no muere cuando somos transformados, muere cuando olvidamos lo que somos, cuando olvidamos nuestras emociones, cuando nos alejamos del camino, la de los humanos también muere, cuando pasa lo mismo, y eso es cuando matan, torturan o ese tipo de cosas, tu te saliste del camino pero volviste a entrar, los vulturi ya no poseen humanidad, ella a muerto desde hace años, quieren destruir la nuestra pero no esta en nuestros planes, nosotros poseemos nuestra humanidad… Que no se te olvide, no somos monstruos, somos personas, somos humanos, con características diferentes pero lo somos por que aun poseemos sentimientos y emociones, nunca lo olvides.

Estaba completamente en blanco, todo lo que dijo era cierto, jamás lo pensé así, puede haber esperanza… después de ese discurso mi fe en Dios volvió como una rayo, voltee la mirada a mi familia y todos sonreían a Lily que me miraba feliz, Marcus la miraba orgulloso, pude ver en los pensamientos de todos que su fe había vuelto, a excepción de Carlisle que nunca la perdió. Lily tenía mucha razón además nosotros no pedimos ser esto, tal vez Lily pareciera que si, peros solo lo hizo para estar con Marcus, y seguramente Bella para estar con ellos, pero si hubiera alguna forma de volver a ser como antes ya todos lo hubiéramos sido hace mucho.

-Lily gracias... por devolvernos la fe- Dijo mi padre completamente agradecido.

-No tiene por que agradecerlo Sr. Cullen lo hice con gusto.

-Dime Carlisle por favor.

-Y a mi Esme por favor.

-Oh… Claro.- Su sonrisa se acentuó más.

-Ah… Lily.- Interrumpí.- Yo lo siento, ya sabes por lo de antes.- Era cierto, no me había disculpado por casi matarla.

-No importa, se que lo hiciste por Bella.- Me respondió con una sonrisa, definitivamente era toda sonrisas.

-¿Y Bella no bajara?-Pregunto Rosalie, era cierto ya había pasado tiempo y ella no aparecía, ¿Cuanto duraría este sufrimiento? LiLy y Marcus se giraron y vieron hacia las escaleras, luego de un minuto volvieron la vista hacia nosotros.

-No, no lo creo… al menos no por ahora, y yo no me arriesgo a ir, si enojada de humana era horrible no se imaginan ahora.- Dijo Marcus a modo de broma, lo cual provoco risa entre todos, incluyéndome y una carcajada en Emmet.- Como ya saben la mayor parte de lo que paso y Bella les dijo… bueno ya saben… eso… nosotros contaremos desde el principio más detallado todo.

-¿Bella les dejara?- Pregunto Alice.

-Si, en realidad ella no quiere hacerlo, ya se imaginaran por que, además de que nosotros también conocemos la historia al derecho y al revés, tenemos su autorización para hacerlo.

-Bien todo empieza cuando…- Inicio Marcus.

_Bella, amor perdóname, se que esto va a ser duro…_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Gracias a todos por sus reviews =) si lo sé, lo sé, sé que no he actualizado en mucho tiempo pero es que tengo mucho por hacer pero no dejare mi historia abandonada =) aquí está el cap y muy pronto el prox ya estoy trabajando en el lo voy terminando ^^ bueno ns vemos!

**ShinigamiInu.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** La saga Twilight no me pertenece, le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Nueva Vida**_

_**Capítulo VIII**_

**Marcus POV:**

-Bien todo empezó cuando llegamos a Forks, en la vida de Bella cuando ustedes se fueron.- Creo que agradecieron que no dijera "abandonaron" por que pude ver el alivio en sus rostros.- ¿Por qué Foks? Bueno no en muchas partes del mundo hay tantos lugares que no tengan mucho sol y que aparezca de cuando en cuando, también por un cambio, Lily y yo siempre estuvimos viajando conociendo el mundo, como siempre fue nuestro deseo, pero decidimos que ya era tiempo de asentarse y echar raíces en un lugar donde pudiéramos aunque sea por un tiempo vivir normalmente. Llegamos y nos establecimos en una gran casa, a petición de mi Lily un poco alejada del pueblo, queríamos vivir normalmente pero también queríamos un lugar donde pudiéramos ser nosotros mismos sin que haya humanos por los cuales preocuparse, luego de establecer nuestro "pequeño" hogar nos dirigimos a inscribirnos al instituto, rápidamente creamos una historia de nuestra vida, donde ambos éramos adoptados, sería muy extraño ver a un par de "hermanos biológicos" tomándose de las manos, besándose y haciéndose cariñitos.- Reí junto con Lily.- Pero nuestros padres habían muerto a causa de un accidente automovilístico, dejándonos todo a nosotros, y además agregamos que teníamos mayoría de edad, lo cual nos daba todo el derecho de participar en todos los actos de la vida civil que establecen las leyes, Lily se encargo de todos los documentos legales y del todo el papeleo, aunque no lo crean mi Lily es una experta en lo que a falsificar se refiere.- Mire a mi amor con una mirada y sonrisa cómplice que ella me devolvió entre cómplice y divertida, los Cullen miraban con interés y asombro, supongo que no se esperaban que mi Lily tan linda y tierna como parecía ser, pudiera tener esas facultades, entre otras, mi pequeñita es una caja de sorpresas.

Al día siguiente comenzamos el instituto, como era de esperar, fuimos la comidilla del pueblo, y el centro de atención de todos, a Lily le gustaba y a la vez le disgustaba, le gusta para deslumbrar a los humanos ya que le parece divertido, debo confesar que a mi también, pero nos disgusta por que es molesto cuando no te quitan la mirada de encima y se te ponen a revolotear como moscas a tu alrededor, era el primer día y ya se escuchaban rumores sobre nosotros, ya saben, de donde vinimos, quienes éramos, nuestra historia, pero a lo que prestamos atención fue a que decían que nos parecíamos demasiado a unos tales Cullen, sumamente hermosos, tan blancos como la cal y ojos de un tono dorado, fue cuando dedujimos que habían vampiros en esa escuela, pero al instante Lily lo negó, me dijo que hubo vampiros aquí como nosotros, vegetarianos, pero que se habían ido hace unos cinco meses, luego de eso fue la primera vez que escuchamos hablar de Bella, que ella estaba con los Cullen, pero que ellos se habían ido y ella ya no era la misma, también notamos que ella no era un vampiro, pero dejamos de prestar atención ya luego averiguaríamos más sobre esa tal Bella y los Cullen.

Todo fue normal hasta el momento del almuerzo, tomamos comida, unos pedazos de pizza y una bebida, los cuales ni probamos ya que antes de que los pedazos llegaran a nuestras bocas lo desaparecíamos rápidamente, nos sentamos en una parte alejada de los demás según vimos era el lugar que ustedes antiguamente tomaban, lo cual hacia sacar más conclusiones a las personas del parecido. Hay fue cuando por primera vez la vimos, acercándose hacia nosotros una muchacha de cabello castaño y ojos achocolatados, pero parecía demacrada, tenia ojeras y era más pálida que cualquier humano normal, se sentó en nuestra mesa y susurro bajo que sabia lo que éramos y que quería hablar con nosotros ahora, eso sinceramente me alarmo pero sentí como la mano de Lily se poso sobre mi pierna por debajo de la mesa y una oleada de tranquilidad me envolvió fue cuando supe que Lily silenciosamente me decía que no había nada de que preocuparse, salimos junto a Bella al patio pero nos alejamos hacia el bosque para no estar cerca de las personas para tener más privacidad, todo eso causo la exaltación de los alumnos pero no nos importo, más que todo me preguntaba como era que esa humana no estuviera asustada de nosotros, si sabia lo que éramos ¿por que no nos evitaba? ¿Por qué no huía? Además de ¿que ir a un bosque con dos vampiros que bien podrían haberla matado? Todo era confuso, pero rápidamente y sin que Bella lo notara Lily me explico todo, como sabia quienes éramos y que solo quería hablar. Ya al llegar al lugar que Bella estableció nos conto todo, claro que también nos contó su historia, omitiendo muchos detalles, solo quería asegurarse de que éramos buenos y que no lastimaríamos a alguien, obviamente le respondimos que nuestras intenciones eran buenas, que no lastimaríamos a nadie y que solo queríamos vivir normalmente, pero había algo que no nos agradaba y eso era el estado en que estaba el olor de su sangre era delicioso pero tenia un olor diferente era algo así como un tanto enfermo, ahí ni Lily ni yo nos contuvimos y hablamos con ella sobre su estado, Lily como exploró en su mente sabia el motivo de su estado y la confronto, Bella no pudo más y se derrumbo frente a nosotros, contando el resto de la historia con lujo de detalles, lo único que hicimos fue abrazarla, pero no con pena o compasión, si no con comprensión y amor, no sabíamos que pero esa humana tenía algo muy especial, más que cualquier otro humano que hayamos conocido, le hablamos y le preguntamos si podíamos ser sus amigos, ella tras unos momentos de duda lo permitió y le juramos lealtad y amistad eterna.

Pasaron meses, y desde esa vez no nos separamos ni un solo momento, éramos inseparables, el trió dinámico, desde el momento en que la conocimos la consideramos como una hermana, claro que nos costo que confiara plenamente en nosotros, pero todo valió la pena, con el tiempo se fue recuperando, volviendo al estado normal de una persona, tanto físico como psicológico, no solo nosotros ayudamos si no que también Jacob lo hizo, su mejor amigo licántropo, al principio no estuvimos de acuerdo con eso, pero confiamos en su palabra cuando nos dijo que era inofensivo, lo conocimos y sorprendentemente, nos callo bien y viceversa a el y a la manada, dijeron que éramos los vampiros más extraños, simpáticos y buenos que conocían, Bella nos había hablado del tratado que ustedes hicieron y decidimos seguirlo sin siquiera preguntar y le agradecimos a Bella por advertirnos de ellos y el tratado, nosotros preguntamos a ellos sobre ustedes que si ustedes no eran buenos para que ellos los detestaran, dijeron que era por que nunca le inspiraron esa confianza y cuando de produjo lo de la separación lo afirmaban más fuertemente, pero que nosotros era diferente que ni ellos mismos sabían explicar bien, les agradábamos por que desde el primer momento o mostramos agresión o enemistad si no, amistad y confianza, ellos no se fiaron desde el primer momento claro fueron… huesos duros de roer, pero luego entendieron y les agradamos.- Reí.- Pasaron semanas y todo parecía normal, eran unos buenos momentos, la pasábamos increíble, y como ya las amistades estaban forjadas el tratado para nosotros se disolvió. Pero no todo era alegría pronto llego la amenaza de Victoria, empezó con pequeñas muerte en Seattle pero luego se multiplicaron, y nadie sabia como desaparecían o como morían, todos dedujimos que eran vampiros, con el tiempo supimos que era Victoria quien creaba un ejercito de neófitos para matarnos ya que sabia que con nosotros y la manada no podría sola, había descubierto nuestra existencia en Forks y que estábamos con Bella… nos preparamos para la batalla, ya Lily y yo sabíamos como luchar con neófitos ya que no todo en nuestra vida fue puro viaje una que otra vez nos atravesábamos con un problema, así que instruimos a la manada, teníamos a Bella todo el tiempo vigilada no la dejábamos ni a sol ni sombre, mi Lily podría decir cuando atacaría gracias a su poder de poder sentir auras, pero aún así no dejábamos a Bella sola.

Pero… un día, Lily percibió unas auras, diez para ser exactos, pero estaban dispersas, asi que decidimos dividirnos, ella y yo iríamos por los primeros cinco, y la manada a acepción de Jacob y Seth se quedarían a cuidar a Bella, y así fuimos nos dispersamos y le dimos caza a esos vampiros, luego de atraparlos nos dimos cuenta que nos habíamos alejado mucho casi estábamos fuera del país, enseguida regresamos algo no andaba bien, no había rastros de Victoria claro que podía estar con los otros cinco, pero aún así era muy poco el numero de vampiros, también consideramos la idea de que por ser todos neófitos habrían peleado entre ellos y muerto, pero aún así eran muy pocos, algo andaba muy mal… Emprendimos rápidamente el camino a la casa de Bella, al llegar jamás imaginamos que era lo que nos íbamos a encontrar, la casa era un desastre, todo destrozado, los padres de Bella estaban tirados en el suelo desfigurados y ensangrentados, muertos, Jacob y Seth estaban también en el suelo, vivos, pero en estado grave… Y la vimos Victoria y otro vampiro a cada lado de Bella torturándola, no lo pensamos dos veces y nos abalanzamos sobre ellos, matamos al vampiro acompañante pero por una distracción por un grito de Bella, Victoria escapo, la hubiéramos perseguido pero Bella era primero, la manada había llegado unos fueron por Victoria, otros fueron a ver a sus compañeros, otros atender a los padres de Bella o ver que se podía hacer, y otros con nosotros atendiendo a Bella, estaba grave muy grave, dudamos en llamar a una ambulancia ya que no sobreviviría, estábamos desesperados pensando lo más rápido que podíamos, pero en eso sorprendentemente Bella alzo la mano y tomo la de Lily y le pidió que la transformara, no quería morir, quería vivir, Lily miro a la manada más específicamente a Sam, sabíamos lo que opinaban de eso, pero Sam acepto sin peros, era el deseo de Bella, bueno si aun Sam se hubiese negado lo hubiéramos hecho.

Pasaron los días de transformación, sorprendentemente Bella nunca se quejo, nos preocupamos pero Lily me aseguro que estaba bien, al terminar pensamos que sería una neófita normal, pero no, podía controlar su sed, era como una vampira con un siglo de experiencia, no tardo en acostumbrarse a la sangre de animal, pensamos que su poder era un autocontrol perfecto pero nos equivocamos, poseía un escudo y a los días vimos el segundo, lo que la obligo a ponerse el parche… enterramos a sus padres, nos encargamos de la cuartada, unos ladrones habían entrado a robar se resistieron y los mataron tortuosamente, Bella afortunadamente se salvo gracias a nosotros, no le paso nada a ella por que llegamos a tiempo antes que ellos la tocaran, para ocultar la transformación, los ladrones escaparon y nadie los encontró, Bella volvió a su estado anterior, y Victoria volvió meses después a amenazar pero esta vez vino más preparada, tenía más neófitos con ella nos declaro la guerra y nosotros aceptamos, pero a pesar de ser pocos ganamos más que todo gracias a nuestros poderes, pero no contábamos con que los Vulturi estuvieran allí, presenciaron todo y Aro estaba con ellos, vio todo y se obsesionó con nuestros poderes, nos pidió más bien obligó a ir con el nos negamos pero él empezó a torturar a nuestros amigos los licántropos, Bella no pudo usar su escudo para protegerlos ya que estaba muy débil iba a usar su ojo y nosotros nuestros poderes pero Felix, Demetri y Alex nos detuvieron no pudimos hacer nada también estábamos débiles, Aro seguía torturando a nuestros amigos así que le suplicamos que parara que haríamos lo que fuera pero que se detuviera y él nos dijo de que de ahora en adelante éramos Vulturi, como ven nos vimos obligados a irnos, nos despedimos de nuestros amigos licántropos muy a nuestro pesar y sabíamos que de ahora en más nuestra existencia sería dura… resumiré todo lo que paso con los Vulturi desde que llegamos no fuimos bien recibidos por los otros de la guardia en especial por Jane y Alec, pero no nos importaba, nos entrenaron más a fondo en las peleas aunque no era muy necesario ya que sabíamos mucho en especial Lily pero aún así entrenamos hasta el punto de volvernos los mejores de la guardia, entrenamos también más nuestros poderes hasta llegar al punto máximo de perfecto control, realizábamos constantes misiones y las hacíamos sin objeción ya que de lo contrario éramos castigados.- Reí amargadamente.- Bueno siempre lo fuimos, siempre no importa cuán perfecto hacíamos algo siempre éramos castigados por Aro a quien tenemos que llamar padre por obligación ya que según ellos somos una "familia" Aro nos castigaba torturándonos ya sea llamando a Jane o Alec o a los dos para aplicarnos su poder durante horas aunque a Bella era golpearla sin dejar que se defienda aunque ella no lo hacía para que no nos lastimaran más, o no podíamos alimentarnos durante semanas encerrándonos en el calabozo sobrevivíamos a base de ratas pero era muy poco para poder mantenernos estables, o la peor tortura de todas… nos ponía en un calabozo con barrotes especiales anti vampiros creados por ellos para no poder escapar con un humano lleno de sangre, lo bueno es que jamás cedimos, se preguntarán por que no escapamos si éramos los mejores de la guardia, pues es simple por que podían ir en cualquier momento y matar a nuestros amigos, y no podíamos matar a todos los vulturi ya que aún no es el momento, nosotros sabremos cuando.- Sonrió.- Después de varios años y de ganarnos la confianza de Aro, Cayo y Marco solicitamos una libertad condicional, de vivir aquí y si de ser llamados acataríamos la orden sin refutar, aceptaron y aquí estamos, esa es toda la historia.- Vuelvo a sonreír y los miro todos están impactados pero puedo ver que también preocupados, tristes y furiosos por lo último narrado, e ese momento mi Lily da un respingo y se levanta mirando la ventana que va hacia el bosque mirando con seño fruncido.

-Lily, amor ¿Qué sucede?

-Los neófitos la parte restante vienen hacia aquí…-Dice sin apartar la mirada de la ventana.

_Oh vaya más problemas…_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

CHAN CHAN! Aquí esta jajajajaj el mismo día, no quise hacer la historia a base de Flash Backs eso será mientras avance la historia, si no el cap sería muy largo y nunca terminaría a medida que avance todo se irá poniendo mejor aún vienen muchas sorpresas =) bueno porfa déjenme reviews plissss ya saben q no importa si es malo o bueno solo pónganlo acepto de todo ^^ nos leeremos pronto.

**ShinigamiInu**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **La saga Twilight y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Nueva Vida.**_

_**Capitulo IX.**_

**Edward POV:**

Al finalizar la historia quede absorto, asombrado, entristecido, entre otros adjetivos, jamás me imagine como fue la vida de Bella después de mi partida, solo pensaba que fue convertida por alguien cruel y despiadado sin sentimientos que no pensó en ella en esos momentos y solo lo hacia por un ridículo error o solo por diversión y que luego llegaron los Volturi y se la llevaron, que esa persona cruel que la había transformado había sido Lily, pero me equivoque ella solo lo hizo como último recurso y por que ella a pesar de mi, seguía los deseos de Bella en cuanto al vampirismo, algo que no hice, y luego llegaron los Volturi, pero no solo se llevaron a Bella si no también a sus hermanos, al menos no se sentiría sola pero… aún así fue injusto, ni Bella ni ellos merecían lo que estaban viviendo, de solo pensarlo sentía que volvía a morir, los torturaban, los obligaban a pelear, los obligaban a incrementar sus poderes, pero yo sabía que había algo más oscuro en sus vidas que no nos lo dicen, lo se por que en un momento de la conversación al parecer el escudo de Bella se debilitó y pude ver unos pensamientos de Lily, eran ellos tres, pero estaban desarreglados, se encontraban frente a una habitación de espejos, estaban todos cabizbajos al parecer concentrados en algo, pero había algo más siniestro a su alrededor parecía que buscaban algo o a alguien, enseguida puedo ver como alzaban la mirada y se transparentaba en el espejo pero era algo sumamente terrorífico su mirada estaba inyectada en sangre, ojeras muy pronunciadas y se podían ver más relucientes los colmillos, su mirada era oscura y sin vida, y de pronto una sonrisa sádica se asoma en su rostro… eso fue todo lo que pude ver ya que cambio el giro de sus pensamientos, me quede petrificado ¿Qué había sido eso? Era una visión realmente aterradora, parecían vampiros reales pero aún más terroríficos que todos lo que en mi existencia haya visto, hice amago de toda mi fuerza para no demostrar mucho mis emociones y llamar la atención de Jasper o mi familia.

-¡BEL…- Pero Bella ya había bajado más seria y fría de lo normal, más de lo que había presenciado desde nuestro reencuentro.

-Lo se ya me lo esperaba, los espero afuera.- Y más rápida que yo salió de la casa dejándonos a todos más alarmados, preocupados y confundidos de lo que ya estábamos, dirigimos nuestra mirada a sus hermanos exigiendo una explicación.

-Lo siento pero deben irse ahora.- Ordeno Marcus igual de serio que Bella.- Los neófitos que perseguíamos vienen hacia acá y no podemos permitir que se acerquen aquí estarían más cerca del pueblo, deben irse nosotros nos encargaremos ¿Amor cuántos son?

-Cincuenta.- Anuncio Lily, todos abrimos nuestros ojos alarmados, ¿acaso pensaban combatir ellos tres a cincuenta vampiros? Mi Bella ¿combatiría contra cincuenta vampiros? No eso de ninguna manera.

-¡¿ESTÁN LOCOS? ¡PLANEAN ATACAR USTEDES TRES A CINCUENTA VAMPIROS SIN AYUDA!- Grito Jasper fuera de si, todos nos levantamos alarmados secundándolo era cierto.- Déjennos ayudar.

-No.- Respondió tajante Lily.- Lo siento, pero no dejaremos que se sumen a esto, y no es por ofender pero no creo que ustedes tengan experiencia acabando con neófitos… Solo Jasper tiene esa experiencia, pero si ustedes se enfrentan morirían y no es jugando, morirían antes de que pudieran mover un solo dedo.

-Pero…-Intente decir.

-Nada de peros Lily tiene razón, es muy peligros, tienen años siendo vampiros, pero escaso conocimiento y práctica en destruirlos, conocimiento y experiencia que nosotros tres si posemos.- Atajo Marcus.- Además nosotros tenemos una especie de arma secreta bajo la manga.

Nos quedamos confundidos con eso último que dijo ¿Qué arma secreta oculta podría tener? Pero antes de que pudiésemos siquiera alguno de nosotros preguntar, ellos ya habían salido. Vaya que rápidos, ni siquiera me percate, sus sentidos vampíricos están más desarrollados que los nuestros, nos apresuramos a seguirlos, a pesar de que tuvieran millones de armas bajo la manga no podíamos dejarlos solos, no podía dejarla sola, no de nuevo.

-Bien Lily ¿Están cerca?-Pregunto Bella, más seria de lo normal.

-Un poco, siguen acercándose.- Respondió más o igual de seria que Bella, los tres se voltearon mirando al bosque escrutándolo con la mirada.

-¿Partimos ya hermanita?- Cuestionó Marcus. Era claro que ellos ignoraban nuestra presencia.

-¡Un momento!- Intervino Carlisle.- Sigo insistiendo, y creo que hablo por toda la familia cuando digo que no pueden ir ustedes tres solos, son neófitos y por si fuera poco ¡son cincuenta de ellos! Estoy seguro que nosotros podríamos…

-¡NO!- Grito Bella enojada, mirándonos por encima de su hombro.- Nosotros podremos encargarnos, hemos luchado con más que solo cincuenta durante estos ochenta años, ustedes no ayudarían en nada solo serían un estorbo, y no puedo estar todo el tiempo pendiente de ustedes.

-¿y quién te pidió tu cuidado?- Bramo Rosalie enojada por las duras palabras de Bella.

-Incluso así no vendrán, son una molestia y no llevamos molestias con nosotros.- Respondió dándose de nuevo la vuelta.

Sus palabras se clavaron como dagas en mi muerto corazón, aunque puedo ver que no soy al único que le afectaron sus palabras, a mi familia igual, todos miraban a Bella tristemente, y también a Lily y a Marcus que no hicieron nada por refutar lo dicho.

-Bella ya están cerca.- Anunció Lily con voz pasiva.

-Bien ¿Listos hermanitos?- Preguntó sonriéndoles socarronamente.

-Siempre listos Bella.- La miraron devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Entonces, veamos si morimos hoy… o quien muere hoy.- Les dijo soltando una carcajada tenebrosa que sus hermanos respondieron.

Eso me aterro en lo más profundo de mí ser, como Bella podía ser así al igual que sus hermanos como si no les importará morir, como si esto fuera un juego para ellos, no, no parecen ellos, los que conocimos hasta ahora son personas tiernas, comprensivas y de un alma pura, que les pasa.

-Cullen's, ustedes se quedan, y para asegurarnos de que no nos seguirán Lily los inmovilizará hasta que estemos lo suficientemente lejos como para seguirnos.- Anunció Bella de espaldas sin siquiera hacer un amago de vernos, intentamos movernos pero ya Lily nos tenia atrapados.

-Adiós.- Dijeron los tres.

Y antes de que pudiésemos decir algo, habían desaparecido.

**Bella POV:**

Corríamos por el bosque hacia otra aburrida misión que acabaríamos muy rápido, gracias a nuestros poderes, y también a nuestra arma secreta, habíamos dejado atrás a mi antigua familia, si es que así se podía llamar, ¿acaso la mascota pertenece a la familia? Bah, que importa en estos momentos solo importa la estúpida misión, acaso no podían dejar de crear neófitos, estúpida rebelión contra los Vulturi, es lo mismo desde hace ochenta años y aún no atacan, y lo peor su ejercito se escapa o lo dejan escapar, para que, entretenernos, tal vez, o quizás enfurecernos, bueno si es eso, lo han logrado.

-Bella.- Hablo Lily deteniéndonos.- Ahí en ese claro demás adelante están.

-Mostrémonos, hagamos lo que tenemos que hacer y larguémonos.- Casi escupí las palabras.

- Vaya creo que alguien esta un poco enojada.- Dijo Marcus ahogando una risa.

Suspire.

-Solo terminemos esto, por favor. Y utilicemos "_eso_".

-¡¿Qué?- Dijeron ambos alarmados.

-Pero Bella eso solo lo utilizamos cuando no podemos más.- Dijo Marcus

-Exacto, y además son muy pocos podemos…

-No.- La interrumpí tajantemente.- Pero quiero irme lo más rápido posible, y si lo utilizamos es más rápido aún y podremos también utilizar nuestros poderes con eso, además debo terminar un asunto pendiente con cierta persona que estoy segura que aun esta esperando.

-De acuerdo.- Dijeron resignados.

-Gracias, vamos entonces, no hagamos esperar a las visitas.

-Si ya se están impacientando.

Aparecimos en el cuadro, y en efecto que sorpresa, cincuenta neófitos hambrientos de venganza por haber acabado a sus parejas, y amigos.

-¡USTEDES!- Bramo el que parecía el líder de todos.- Es hora que paguen por lo que hicieron.

-¿Nosotros?- Exprese inocentemente.- Que yo sepa, nosotros no andamos de aquí para allá matando humanos y convirtiendo a todo el que se me atraviese en el camino en un vampiro, no, definitivamente nosotros no hicimos nada malo…

-Pero ustedes han roto muchas reglas, y no hay ni pizca de arrepentimiento.- Dijo Lily seria.

-Nuestro mundo debe mantenerse en secreto, si no esto seria un problema, deben pagar, y ya que no estarán dispuestos a cambiar, lo único que queda es destruirlos.- Dijo Marcus.

Enseguida los vampiros empezaron a reír burlándose de nosotros.

-Ustedes solo son tres insignificantes vampiros, y aunque sean de la guardia Vulturi, solo son tres y nosotros cincuenta, lo superamos en número, tontos, no nos vencerán.- Anuncio una vampira alta y rubia con los ojos negros.- ¿Cómo nos vencerán?.- Pregunto sonriendo irónicamente.

Sonreímos tétricamente.

-Con que quieren saber ¿no?-Hable con la voz más tétrica que jamás pudieron conocer esos neófitos en sus vidas.

Pude ver como todos adoptaban una pose defensiva, y otros estaba paralizados en su lugar, todos y cada uno de ellos, incluyendo al líder y a la petulante mujer mirándonos con caras aterradas por lo que estaban presenciando, hubo quienes intentaron escapar pero ya no podían, expandí mi escudo y nadie podía salir, Marcus encendió el fuego y Lily aumento el miedo. Esto solo estaba empezando.

-Ustedes lo pidieron…

Y nos lanzamos a ellos.

Gritos.

Dolor.

Sangre.

Todo eso se respiraba en el aire.

**Edward POV:**

Estuvimos esperando por horas y no nos iríamos hasta verlos, sanos y salvos, no me iría hasta verla, hablar con ella y explicarle, arreglar las cosas, nos movilizamos hasta un pequeño claro en el bosque, por donde sabíamos tendría que pasar para llegar a su casa, era la vía más rápida.

-Edward ya vienen.- Me dijo Jasper.- Siento sus emociones.

-Esta bien, gracias.

-Edward hijo los dejaremos a solas para que hablen. Se que sus hermanos harán lo mismo, estaremos cerca.- Dijo mi madre.

-Si, gracias mamá.- Le sonreí sinceramente.

Y enseguida se fueron.

Espere, analizando lo que le diría, como hacer para que me perdone, y luego un par de minutos más escuche el sonido de un arbusto moviéndose, gire rápidamente a ver que era, , sabia que era ella, pero me quede en piedra y ¿asustado? Si, creo que eso era, era de noche y el bosque estaba completamente negro, aún con mis sentidos agudizados no podía ver casi nada, pero si pude distinguir unos tres pares de puntos rojos, mirando en mi dirección, mirándome, fría y calculadoramente ¿Por Dios que era eso y por que tenia tanto miedo de ello? No me moví han debido pasar dos minutos ya, pude ver que dos de esos pares de puntos desaparecían dejando solo uno, que se acercaba a mi, y yo aún sin poder moverme.

De ese punto exacto salió el ángel más hermoso que en la historia de mi existencia pude conocer, era Bella, pero ¿sus ojos eran rojos? Sacudí mi cabeza y volví a mirar, suspire aliviado eran dorados, me calme y todo el miedo de antes desapareció. Me acerque a ella hasta quedar a ochenta centímetros de ella.

-Hola.- Dije.

-Hablemos.- Atajo sin siquiera responder el saludo.

-De acuerdo, hablemos.- Esto no me agradaba.

-Quiero que tu y tu familia, dejen de perseguirnos para intentar aclarar viejas heridas, ya déjenlo, es absurdo y muy molesto.

-Pero Bella queremos aclarar todo, quiero aclarar todo.- Respondí suplicante.- Quiero… quiero que todo sea como antes

-Ya nada será como antes Edward.- Me mira con expresión ausente y vacía, como duele.

-Pero Bella dame otra oportunidad, solo una. Y sí no lo haces aunque sea… aunque sea dásela a mi familia, ellos no tuvieron nada que ver, yo soy el único culpable de todo esto… por favor.- Dije lo último en un susurro lastimero.

-No te convengo Edward.

Abrí mis ojos impactado, acaso, ¿acaso esto es una broma cruel?

-No seas ridícula Bella.- Intente sonar enfadado, pero solo conseguí sonar más lastimero aún.- Tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, por favor nos volvimos a encontrar, no quiero perderte de nuevo, en el pasado yo… ¡yo te abandone para protegerte!

-Tsk, no me importa tus excusas.- Me miro enfadada, pero luego sonrío tristemente.- Mi mundo no es para ti.

Eso definitivamente es una broma cruel.

-Edward ya no quiero que me sigas más, ni a mi, ni a mis hermanos.- M señala.- Y sabes lo que te conviene a ti y a tu familia más les vale que se alejen de mi, y no se acerquen de nuevo ¡Más nunca!

No me salían las palabras, la miraba triste, derrotado y con miedo.

-No quiero que me sigas.- Pronunció las palabras de manera precisa y lenta, como queriendo que se me fundieran en el cerebro.

Vacilaba. ¡Rayos! No es momento de solo guardar silencio, tengo que decir algo, lo que sea.

-Bella ¿Por qué no podemos volver a intentarlo? ¿Por qué aunque sea no me dejas ser tu amigo?- Dije tristemente, un ardor en los ojos empezaba a acoplarse para las lágrimas que nunca llegarían.

Sentí como mi familia se acercaba, habían escuchado todo. Bella los vio pero volvió la mirada hacia mí.

-No me convienes Edward.- Acaso ¿No estaba a su altura? Bueno desde siempre lo he sabido pero ahora, no quiero aceptarlo.- Ni tu ni ninguno de tu familia me conviene, soy una Vulturi y para eso no hay reversa, eso es todo.

-Bella…- Dijo Alice con voz sollozante.

-Por favor Bella…- Suplicaron todos.

Los miro vacía, como una muñeca rota, sin posibilidad de reparación, dirigió su mirada al bosque y ahí aparecían sus hermanos.

-Bella, cariño es hora de irnos.- Anunció Lily con voz pausada y triste y comprensiva, mientras Marcus la sujetaba de los hombros, con la misma expresión que su pareja. Y ahora que los miro bien acabo de notar el estado en que se encuentra, ropas rasgadas, y cubiertos de sangre como esta mañana, por que no se en que momento se hizo de noche.

Me veo tentado a preguntar pero no es el momento, ella se va. No quiero.

-Sí.- Bella se volteo y camino hacia ellos, cuando estuvo en frente nos volvió a mirar, a cada rostro, y por último al mío.

-Cumple tu promesa Edward.

**FLASH BACK**

—Te haré una promesa a cambio —dije—. Te garantizo que no volverás a verme. No regresaré ni volveré a hacerte pasar por todo esto. Podrás retomar tu vida sin que yo interfiera para nada. Será como si nunca hubiese existido.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-Y a cambio yo también la cumpliré, ya sabes los vampiros no olvidamos pero nos distraemos con facilidad.- Soltó con una risa irónica y algo triste.- Una ruptura limpia.

Yo solo estaba impactado, las escenas del pasado volvían de nuevo, la herida que nunca se cerró, se hizo más grande, sí fuera humano estaría llorando. Mi familia, solo sollozaba.

Sus hermanos la tomaron de ambos hombros, como infundiéndole valor, ella los miró y sonrío agradecida, y Lily se adelanto.

-Lo sentimos mucho, por todo esto, pero Bella tiene razón, así como ella dijo que no les convenía, ni Marcus ni yo tampoco, en este momento nuestras vidas son muy peligrosas al lado de los Vulturi, y no podemos escapar, y no los dejaremos arrastrar con nosotros.- Bajo la cabeza y cerro los ojos con fuerza, y volvió al lado de Bella y Marcus quien nos miro.

-Esta es nuestra pelea no la suya, esperamos que sepan comprender, y por favor no se culpen de nada.- Nos miro triste y comprensivo.

-Ha sido todo un placer familia Cullen.- Dijeron ambos, haciendo una reverencia hacia nosotros respetuosamente.

Bella seguía entre ellos dos, inexpresiva, se volvieron al bosque los tres agarrados de las manos, pero volvieron a mirarnos por encima de sus hombros. Lily y Marcus sonriéndonos en forma de despedida, una muy triste y Bella inexpresiva nos miro y dijo.

-Adiós, Edward.

-¡Espera!- Grite, mientras intentaba alcanzarla, deseando que esta vez yo fuera más rápido.

Durante un momento creí que ella también se acercaba, pero sus manos heladas se cerraron alrededor de mis muñecas y las inmovilizaron. Se estiró para acariciar ligeramente mi frente con los labios durante un segundo apenas perceptible. Se me cerraron los ojos.

—Cuídate mucho —sentí su frío hálito sobre la piel.

Abrí los ojos de golpe cuando se levantó una ligera brisa artificial. Las hojas de una pequeña enredadera de arce temblaron con la tenue agitación del aire que produjo su partida.

Se había ido.

Caí en el pasto arrodillado, y llore, mientras golpeaba la tierra con todas mis fuerzas, pero no solo yo lloraba, sí no también toda mi familia.

_¡Maldición! ¡BELLA! Vuelve por favor…_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Aquí esta otro cap más, se que acostumbro a subir dos, pero tengo que sacar más inspiración para el otro cap, se que me quieren matar por tardarme, pero eh tenido muchas cosas y bueno se ha retrasado, además de falta de inspiración, mis musas van y vienen jejeje pero aquí esta ^^ gracias a todos y todas por sus reviews de verdad muchísimas gracias son los mejores, también gracias por los favorite storys y por los story alerts =D de verdad que he recibido varios son los mejores como he dicho =)

Bueno yo me tengo que ir, ya saben acepto todo tipo de críticas, un abrazo electrónico a todos mis lectores y que Dios los Bendiga.

**ShinigamiInu**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **La saga Twilight y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Nueva Vida.**_

_**Capítulo X.**_

**Bella POV:**

¿Qué me había impulsado a hacer lo que acababa de hacer? Fui demasiado condescendiente, cosa que no debí, ellos vuelvo y repito me abandonaron, me dejaron, pero algo en su mirada, en la de todos ellos, me impulsó a ser la Bella que era antes, esa que era antes con ellos de esa manera, esa persona que solo muestro con mis hermanos, ¿acaso quiero perdonarlos?

No, no puedo, ya no, por que aunque quisiera, ellos no pueden y no deben estar cerca de mí o de alguno de mis hermanos, allá atrás no mentimos, nuestras vidas al estar con los Vulturi son muy peligrosas, ellos podrían morir sí somos descubiertos, como les paso a… ellos.

O incluso nosotros podríamos matarlos sí se nos sale de control. Por esas circunstancias es mejor estar lejos, por ahora.

¿Por ahora?

**FLASH BACK **

El lugar de batalla estaba irreconocible, los árboles por el suelo destrozados, el suelo levantado y con varias marcas de cuerpos que antes estaban, y en el medio nosotros, mirando todos esos cuerpos arder y desaparecer para siempre, habíamos terminado con los neófitos, por el momento ya que no sabíamos cuando podrían volver a aparecer y de nuevo esto.

Nuestra apariencia no era lo que se decía en estos momentos, algo digno de verse, algo pulcro y limpio, nuestras ropas estaban rasgadas, teníamos una que otra mordida nueva, ya nos dolería después, nuestros cabellos desordenados peor que sí nos estuviésemos levantando de un largo sueño, pero peor aún cubiertos de sangre, de aquellos a quienes sus vidas acabábamos de terminar. Lo bueno es que habíamos recuperado la conciencia, pero de que forma.

-Marcus- Dije.- La próxima ves que quieras que recupere la cabeza por favor se algo más sutil, creo que el puñetazo en la cara no fue lo que se diga de la palabra.

-Bueno pero ¿qué esperabas?- Contesto divertido.- ¿Cosquillas? Que yo sepa tu tampoco fuiste sutil, la patada en el estomago lo demuestra.- Terminó mientras se acariciaba el área afectada.

-Como sí ustedes fuesen los únicos afectados, creo que yo recibí la peor parte ¿saben? Que dos personas, una que dice quererte y que eres su hermana favorita, de no ser la única, y la otra que dice amarte y jurarte amor eterno, te pateen las costillas para devolverte la conciencia, no es muy sutil como dicen queridos.- Dijo Lily cruzándose de brazos y fingiendo indignidad. Pero a la final soltando una carcajada, que luego respondimos.

-Lo siento Lily, Marcus por ser un poco brusca.- Si fuera humana estaría sonrojada.

-Yo también Bella.-Admitió Marcus.

-Yo no tengo que disculparme por que no fui brusca, esta vez. Pero pensándolo bien siendo bruscos, aunque luego nos duela es la única manera de despertarnos.- Dijo Lily cruzándose de brazos pensativa.

-Si.- Dijimos al unísono.

-Bien ¿Qué haremos ahora?- Anunció Lily con entusiasmo apagando el fuego luego que los cuerpos destrozados de los vampiros desaparecieran para siempre.

-Yo tengo un asunto que resolver con cierta familia.

-Sabes que te acompañaremos Bella, pero aún debo disculparme con cierta pelinegra.- Anuncio Marcus agarrando a Lily, pegándola a su cuerpo, ambos con una sonrisa entre pícara y llena de amor.

-Oh Dios… Saben los espero mejor por haya, no estaré viendo como se comen entre ustedes.- Mientras decía esto me coloque lo más lejos posible de mis hermanos, mirando el bosque, pero no pude evitar mirarlos.

Era en verdad una escena muy tierna, siempre es así, Marcus tenía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Lily apresándola a él muy posesivamente, si mi queridísimo hermano era demasiado posesivo con SU Lily, como él decía, ningún hombre en este universo podía tocar, mirar, hablar, o estar más tiempo del necesario con Lily, Marcus era celoso cuando un chico pretendía otra cosa que no fuera simple amistad con Lily o que tuviera doble intenciones con esta, si, muy celoso y posesivo, algo que Lily amaba de Marcus. Lily tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Marcus aparentándolo hacia ella para que el beso fuese más profundo.

Lily era, como decirlo muy… territorial, si esa es la palabra, bueno y es que razones tenía ya que en estos tiempos de ahora con mujeres más, lanzadas por así decirlo, Lily tenía que proteger lo que es suyo, como así decía ella, y es que no hay que mentir Marcus es muy guapo y tiene un cuerpo bien formado y eso provoca que haya chicas que quieran intentar otras cosas con él haciendo que Lily actué, incluso hubo veces en que tubo que usar sus poderes con esas chicas, para que se alejaran de SU Marcus y entendiera a quien pertenecía por que hasta coqueteaban con él delante de ella, esto a Marcus le fascinaba y hasta le daba gracia verla tan territorial.

A veces también ayudaba ahuyentando a los que pretendían cosas de más con alguno de mis hermanos mientras uno de estos no estaban, pero de todas maneras no me gustaba que ningún idiota se acercara alguno de ellos pretendiendo otras cosas, pero a veces ellos mismo hacían el trabajo, pero de una u otra forma era en extremo cómico como mandaban a volar a todo el que se acercase de más a su pareja.

Debía pararlos ya, había pasado mucho tiempo y aun seguían fundidos en un beso apasionado y es que sin falta de aire podría durar horas, además si no los detenía tal vez incluso llegarían a algo más ¡Conmigo casi en frente! No, odio tener que interrumpir estas cosas, pero tenemos un asunto por delante y ellos tendrían toda la noche y la eternidad para eso.

Carraspeo mi garganta lo suficientemente alto para que ellos escuchen, lo que logro, ya que ellos voltean en mi dirección, viéndome un poco enojado por parte de Marcus y avergonzada por parte de Lily.

-Lo siento, lo siento, pero si no lo recuerdan tenemos algo que hacer, y ustedes dijeron que me acompañarían y estoy muy segura que quieren hablar con ellos también.

-Tienes razón Bella lo sentimos.- Dijo Marcus tomándole de la mano a su esposa y caminando a mi dirección.

-Están en el claro que esta por nuestra casa Bella.

Suspiro.

-Vamos.

Íbamos por el bosque movilizándonos a nuestra velocidad peculiar a nuestro encuentro con los Cullen, no podía dejar que ellos estuvieran todo el tiempo persiguiéndonos para conseguir mi perdón, no, además estar con nosotros empeorarían su posibilidad de seguir con su existencia, y aún no los perdonaba por lo de hace 80 años, si, era un poco rencorosa, pero era mejor así que dejar que estuvieran cerca de nosotros, yo no les convenía.

-Bella ¿Qué les dirás?- Pregunto Marcus.

-Ustedes sabrán, que no podemos seguir con esto, ellos deben seguir su camino y nosotros el nuestro, si estamos con ellos seria peligroso para ellos, recuerden lo que paso hace 25 años.- Los mire inquisitivamente.

Ambos bajaron sus miradas, recordando el pasado, arrepentidos.

-Si tienes razón aunque me dolerá tener que decirles adiós, todos ellos me agradan demasiado y eso que solo ha pasado dos días con ellos.- Dijo Lily melancólica.

-Concuerdo contigo amor.- Estableció Marcus.

-Lo siento, se que se han encariñado con ellos aunque solo hayan pasado dos días, bueno con el poder de Lily no es tan difícil si se sabe casi todo.

-Bella ¿Acaso no piensas en perdonarlos?- Inquirió mi hermana.

-Eh… ellos… No lo se, sinceramente es que ¿Debería?

-Bella.- Dijo Marcus con tono de reproche.

Nos detuvimos en medio del camino casi a punto de llegar al lugar donde se encontraban los Cullen.

-Hermanita deja el rencor, eso paso hace 80 años, y ellos en verdad se ven arrepentidos y no necesito el poder de Lily para saberlo.- Se cruzó de brazos situándolos a la altura de su pecho dándole más seriedad a la situación, mientras Lily asentía con la cabeza.

-Hermanita Marcus tiene razón, deja atrás el rencor ellos están arrepentidos, y mucho, sobre todo Edward es el que más sufre, y se que tu si no lo sabes, al menos lo intuyes.

-Hermanos, todo lo que dicen lo he pensado un poco, pero verán que yo no voy a su encuentro precisamente a hacer las pases, voy a acabar con todo esto, recuerden que ellos no pueden acercársenos, tal vez estén arrepentidos y Edward más y todas esas cosas, pero no habrá reconciliación, seguiremos con lo pautado ¿De acuerdo?

-Si.- Asintieron los dos sin poder llevarme la contraria.

-Bien, vamos.

Seguimos todo el resto que quedaba del camino en silencio, todos serios, al llegar al claro, bueno en realidad el claro solo estaba a unos metros, Edward no podría vernos ya que estaba más oscuro de lo normal, pero con nuestros sentidos super desarrollados más que el resto de los vampiros si podíamos verlo. Se percató de nuestra presencia.

Los tres lo observábamos con expresiones serias, frías, y arrepentidas. Pasaron treinta segundos y Edward nos observaba o al menos lo que podía con un semblante muy aterrorizado seguramente por que no nos podía ver y solo distinguía nuestros ojos color borgoña, tal vez no sabía quienes o que éramos.

-Bella será mejor que salgas, esta asustado, es difícil que un vampiro se asuste pero lo que nuestra aura despide no es muy tranquilizador-Dijo Lily en un susurro muy rápido solo para que Marcus y yo oyésemos- el resto de la familia esta cerca pero por ahora no se acercaran quieren dejarles su espacio, igual haremos nosotros.- Me extendió mi parche.- Ten no querrás causarle un daño psicológico, aunque lo has mantenido cerrado cuando estas con nosotros, se que te resulta incomodo.

Le agradecí y me lo coloque.

-Nosotros estaremos por los alrededores, apareceremos cuando sea el momento, suerte pequeña.

-Te queremos.- Dijo Marcus regalándome una sonrisa a la que Lily se unió.

-Gracias hermanos.

Los abrace y ellos se fueron, suspire, este era el momento así que salí a su encuentro con mi típica expresión, primero se extraño seguro era por mis ojos, sacudió su cabeza y se acerco a mi hasta quedar unos ochenta centímetros.

-Hola.- Me dijo.

-Hablemos.- Ataje sin responder el saludo, no había tiempo para eso, quería realizar esto del modo más rápido posible.

-De acuerdo, hablemos.- Puso una expresión asustada.

-Quiero que tu y tu familia, dejen de perseguirnos para intentar aclarar viejas heridas, ya déjenlo, es absurdo y muy molesto.- Dije mordaz.

-Pero Bella queremos aclarar todo, quiero aclarar todo.- Respondió suplicante.- Quiero… quiero que todo sea como antes.

-Ya nada será como antes Edward.- Lo miré con expresión ausente y vacía, es cierto que lo que fue antes puede repetirse pero lo que fuimos ya no podrá ser, eso fue hace tiempo y mis circunstancias en las que vivo ahora no me lo permitirá.

-Pero Bella dame otra oportunidad, solo una. Y sí no lo haces aunque sea… aunque sea dásela a mi familia, ellos no tuvieron nada que ver, yo soy el único culpable de todo esto… por favor.- Dijo lo último en un susurro lastimero. Estuve a punto de caer al ver su expresión, pero retrocedí no podía, recuerda Bella estas mejor sin ellos, además es por su bien.

-No te convengo Edward.- Dije calculadora, repitiendo sus mismas palabras, oh el karma todo lo que se hace se paga, y el tiempo se encarga de ello.

Abrió sus ojos impactado creo que nunca creyó que yo dijera sus mismas palabras para alejarlo de mi tal como el lo hizo una vez conmigo.

-No seas ridícula Bella.- ¿Acaso estaba enfadado? No, solo lo intento, solo consiguió lastimado.- Tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, por favor nos volvimos a encontrar, no quiero perderte de nuevo, en el pasado yo… ¡yo te abandone para protegerte!

-Tsk, no me importa tus excusas.- Me estaba enfadando ya, que acaso no lo podía dejar pasar y ya, pero luego sonreí tristemente.- Mi mundo no es para ti.

Me miro más impactado y tristemente aún, seguía usando sus mismas palabras.

-Edward ya no quiero que me sigas más, ni a mi, ni a mis hermanos.- Le señale, ya un poco cansada.- Y sabes lo que te conviene a ti y a tu familia más les vale que se alejen de mi, y no se acerquen de nuevo ¡Más nunca!

Lo mire vacilar, supongo que ya no sabia que decir para tratar de convencerme.

-No quiero que me sigas.- Pronuncie las palabras de manera precisa y lenta, para que se le fundieran en el cerebro y así por fin entendiera y nos dejara en paz.

Seguía vacilando, pero parecía que se estaba enojando, no, más bien desesperando.

-Bella ¿Por qué no podemos volver a intentarlo? ¿Por qué aunque sea no me dejas ser tu amigo?- Dijo tristemente.

Vi como el resto de su familia se acercaba, los mire y por sus expresiones supe que habían escuchado todo, pero no los mire mucho tiempo ya que volví mi mirada hacia Edward. Hermanos míos creo que ya es tiempo de que vengan, los necesito.

-No me convienes Edward.- De nuevo sus palabras con todos los Cullen presente y con el mismo tono frio, vi como él parecía tener un debate interno.- Ni tu ni ninguno de tu familia me conviene, soy una Vulturi y para eso no hay reversa, eso es todo.

-Bella…- Dijo Alice con voz sollozante. No la mire solo la escuche, me dolió un poco pero no puedo ni volveré a atrás.

-Por favor Bella…- Suplicaron todos. No, no lo haré.

Los miré vacía, como una muñeca rota que estaba, sin posibilidad de reparación, con ellos era así rota por el dolor, por la tristeza, por la inevitable separación del antes y del ahora, sentí como mis hermanos venían, gracias a Dios los necesitaba, ellos eran mi fuerza para seguir adelante, dirigí mi mirada al bosque y ahí aparecieron mis hermanos.

-Bella, cariño es hora de irnos.- Anunció Lily con voz pausada y triste y comprensiva, mientras Marcus la sujetaba de los hombros, con la misma expresión que su pareja.

-Sí.- Me volteo y camino hacia ellos, cuando estuve en frente los volví a mirar, a cada rostro, y por último al suyo.

-Cumple tu promesa Edward.- Dije por última vez, recordando aquella vez.

**FLASH BACK**

—Te haré una promesa a cambio —dijo—. Te garantizo que no volverás a verme. No regresaré ni volveré a hacerte pasar por todo esto. Podrás retomar tu vida sin que yo interfiera para nada. Será como si nunca hubiese existido.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-Y a cambio yo también la cumpliré, ya sabes los vampiros no olvidamos pero nos distraemos con facilidad.- Solté con una risa irónica y algo triste.- Una ruptura limpia.

Estaba impactado, al parecer como yo recordaba el pasado, la herida que aún estaba ahí que al ver su regreso volvió, sí fuera humana ¿estaría llorando? Su familia, solo sollozaba.

Mis hermanos me tomaron de ambos hombros, infundiéndole valor, los miró y sonrío agradecida, y Lily se adelanto.

-Lo sentimos mucho, por todo esto, pero Bella tiene razón, así como ella dijo que no les convenía, ni Marcus ni yo tampoco, en este momento nuestras vidas son muy peligrosas al lado de los Vulturi, y no podemos escapar, y no los dejaremos arrastrar con nosotros.- Bajo la cabeza y cerro los ojos con fuerza, y volvió al lado de Bella y Marcus quien los miro.

-Esta es nuestra pelea no la suya, esperamos que sepan comprender, y por favor no se culpen de nada.- Los miro triste y comprensivo.

-Ha sido todo un placer familia Cullen.- Dijeron ambos, haciendo una reverencia hacia los Cullen respetuosamente.

Por mi parte seguía entre ellos dos, inexpresiva, nos volvimos al bosque los tres agarrados de las manos, pero volvimos a mirarlos por encima de sus hombros. Lily y Marcus sonriéndoles en forma de despedida, una muy triste y yo inexpresiva los mire y les dije.

-Adiós, Edward.

-¡Espera!- Grito, mientras intentaba alcanzarla.

Me acerque un poco, y mis manos heladas se cerraron alrededor de sus muñecas y las inmovilice. Me estiré para acariciar ligeramente su frente con los labios durante un segundo apenas perceptible. Se cerraron sus ojos y los míos.

—Cuídate mucho — Dije por última vez mientras sentía su frío hálito sobre la piel.

Y tan rápido como llegue, me fui.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK.**

_¿Debería sentirme mal? Yo… ¿Lo siento?_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Termine! Iba a ser más largo pero preferí dejarlo para el siguiente capítulo jejeje además de que algunas ya querían otro cap y no podía dejarlas así, que opinan? Ya saben acepto todo tipo de críticas, gracias por los reviews, los story alert y los favorite storys oh y también por los autor favorite, son grandiosas *-* me sentí muy alagada con todos, de nuevo gracias ^^ Hasta la próxima nos estamos leyendo.

**ShinigamiInu**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **La saga Twilight y sus personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Nueva Vida.**_

_**Capítulo XI.**_

**Edward POV:**

**FLASH BACK**

—_Cuídate mucho —sentí su frío hálito sobre la piel._

_Abrí los ojos de golpe cuando se levantó una ligera brisa artificial. Las hojas de una pequeña enredadera de arce temblaron con la tenue agitación del aire que produjo su partida._

_Se había ido._

_Caí en el pasto arrodillado, y llore, mientras golpeaba la tierra con todas mis fuerzas, pero no solo yo lloraba, sí no también toda mi familia._

_¡Maldición! ¡BELLA! Vuelve por favor…_

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Pasaron los segundos, los minutos, las horas, los días y las semanas. Esa fue la última vez que le hable, que le vi a los ojos, que no éramos unos extraños. En el instituto, eso éramos, unos extraños, ella nos ignoraba, al igual que sus hermanos, cuando llegaban, cuando entraban a las clases, en el almuerzo, los momentos libres y finalmente cuando partían de regreso a casa, la promesa, la condenada promesa que tuve que realizar aquel fatídico día, se estaba cumpliendo.

_(…) Será como si nunca hubiese existido._

¡Idiota! Me recriminaba por billonésima vez, ¿Por qué tuve que hacer esa promesa? Lo peor era que no podíamos acercarnos o al menos tratarlo, si alguno lo hacia puede que Lily utilizará sus poderes contra nosotros para inmovilizarnos. Pero todo era un infierno, al llegar a casa Esme siempre nos preguntaba que había pasado, si había algún adelanto, pero siempre era lo mismo, nada, lo cual dañaba de sobre manera a Esme, ya que su hija la ignoraba, y no quería tener nada que ver con ella, eso la destrozaba y pasaba lo mismo con Carlisle a él también lo destrozaba, creo que a todos incluyendo a la orgullosa de Rosalie.

Era todo una completa tortura, verlos todos los días sabiendo que serás ignorado es frustrante y te sientes impotente, sabiendo que aunque sea solo por unos minutos los otros estudiantes pueden acercárseles ya sean por simples trivialidades y tú no puedes, eso es más frustrante aún.

Era viernes, uno soleado, es decir, nada de instituto o trabajo, nos encontrábamos en nuestra casa ya que no teníamos ánimos para salir a acampar, todos estábamos en la sala, Esme y Carlisle sentados en un sofá frente al gran ventanal de la sala mirando hacia la nada, Alice en el piso ojeando sin mirar o leer las revistas de moda, Emmett mirando sin mirar la televisión, Jasper leyendo un libro que desde hace ya una hora no pasa de la primera pagina, Rosalie navegando por la internet sin mucho ánimo, y yo pues estaba sentado frente a mi piano solo mirando las teclas sin tocar.

No me inmiscuía esta vez en sus pensamientos ya que a simple vista se podía deducir que eran sobre Bella, y me producirían más sufrimiento del que ya tenía. Y ahora no podía acercarme a ella ni a sus hermanos, que rápidamente por lo que han hecho por Bella y lo poco que han hecho por nuestra familia, devolvernos la fe por ejemplo, se han ganado nuestro cariño y respeto. Pero el acercarme se nos ha vedado a mí y a mi familia por mi culpa.

-¡AH! ¡No aguanto más!- Grito Alice lanzando al otro extremo de la habitación las revistas.

-¿Qué ocurre cariño?- Pregunto Esme.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¡¿Qué ocurre? ¡Ocurre que mi mejor amiga no nos permite acercársenos a ella o a Lily o Marcus, ellos no quieren q estemos en sus vidas por quien sabe la razón y además para rematar no puedo ver claramente su futuro! ¡Eso es lo que ocurre!- Exclamo mientras daba vueltas a la habitación como león enjaulado.

-No le hables así a tu madre- Dijo severo Carlisle.

- Perdona mamá, perdona papá- Dijo para sentarse en el sillón al lado de Jasper quien la abrazo.

-Debemos respetar su deserción Alice- Dijo Rosalie mirándola seriamente, pero podría jurar que tenia un dejo de tristeza en su mirada.

-¿Pero es que no se dan cuenta? Ellos no querían alejarse de nosotros, ni siquiera Bella aunque nos trate de esa manera tan fría y distante- Exclamo.

-Explícate- Pedí.

- Veras no se como explicarlo pero… Se que ellos no querían eso, ellos al despedirse estaban muy tristes, incluso Bella, se distinguía en su mirada, ellos han estado solos y no solo desde que están con los Vulturi si no desde antes- Hablo Alice mirándonos a todos con una expresión muy seria y triste- Lily desde que tiene memoria nunca tuvo padres, hermanos o amigos, siempre la trataron mal todos los que estaban con ella, Marcus fue el único que la vio, la comprendió, la consoló e incluso se enamoro. Creo que en parte se sentía identificado con ella, y al conocerla vio mas en ella y ambos se consolaron. En el caso de Marcus, el desde su niñez fue odiado y aborrecido por sus padres y por todos alrededor y la única que estuvo hay fue Lily.

-Esos pobres niños…- Dijo Esme siempre tan maternal.

-Además que estuvieron solos y vagando por el mundo, debieron sentirse completos al tenerse el uno al otro, pero debió faltarles algo, claro hasta que encontraron a nuestra Bella- Sonrió Alice al igual que todos, Bella era una persona maravillosa que curaba tu corazón- Bella los acepto al igual que a nosotros les brindo su amistad y amor y ya no debieron sentirse tan solos. Creo que en el caso de Bella ella debió sentirse sola desde que nos marchamos, y pues cuando llegaron Lily y Marcus a su vida le iluminaron de nuevo el camino, todo parecía estar bien hasta que llegaron los Vulturi.

-¡Esos malditos!- Escupio Emmet.

-¡Emmet Cullen!- Exclamo Esme.

-Perdón mamá.

-Al estar con ellos, debieron sentir que su libertad fue robada y además todo lo que pasaron, debió haber casos en que se sintieron solos ya que nadie les brindaba una mano amiga para ayudarlos. Y ahora que se podría decir que están libres debe ser igual ya que no se pueden relacionar con nadie.

-Pero… se tienen a ellos ¿no?- Dijo Jasper.

-Si pero creo que ellos desean lago mas.

-¿Cómo que?- Pregunte.

-Como… una familia- Concluyo.

Nos quedamos tiesos, eso ¿era lo que deseaban? Jamás lo pensé así, creo que ninguno de nosotros, solo nos concentramos en lo que sentíamos pero jamás pensamos en ellos.

-¿U-una familia?- Tartamudeo Esme con voz depresiva.

-Si piénselo, Lily jamás tuvo una, a Marcus su familia lo odiaba, y Bella… perdió la suya. Pienso que desean tener un padre y una madre que los consientan, que los aconsejen, que los entiendan, y unos hermanos que también sean sus amigos con quienes jugar y hacer bromas, y pasar el tiempo, ya saben…-Termino Alice con una sonrisa triste.

-Carlisle…- Lo miro Esme para luego lanzarse a sus brazos que la recibieron.

-Lo se Esme…- Anuncio Carlisle besando su cabeza.

-Pero ellos siempre se ven felices, como si no tuviesen ninguna complicación en su vida- Dijo Rosalie pensativa.

-Si es cierto, pero nadie es tan feliz, ellos ocultan algo, mucho más que simples emociones- Dijo Jasper- Ellos esconden algo, algo grande.

-Eso no me interesa, los quiero a ellos- Dijo Emmet serio, algo que no es normal.

-¡Vamos por ellos!- Salto Alice dando brinquitos.

-Carlisle…- Dijo Esme mirándolo suplicante.

-Por supuesto, vamos ellos ya están con nosotros desde el mismo momento en que los vimos.

-¡Entonces vamos! ¿Están de acuerdo?- Pregunto Alice.

-SI- Dijo Emmet igual de emocionado.

-Si vámonos ya- Anuncie.

-Claro- Sonrió Rosalie.

-Por supuesto que si, partamos- Dijo Jasper contento.

-Vayamos- Termino Esme igual de feliz.

_Creo que aquí es donde verdaderamente todo empieza._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

HOLAAAA disculpen se que he tardado mucho, pero bueno estaba con la universidad y no podía dedicar tiempo a mi historia, pero ya estoy de vacaciones así que actualizare mas rápido =) Espero que les haya gustado el cap, ya saben cualquier comentario es bienvenido.

Acepto recomendaciones para futuros caps. Nos leeremos en la prox, un abrazo virtual.

**ShinigamiInu**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **La saga Twilight y sus personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Nueva Vida.**_

_**Capítulo XII.**_

**Bella POV**

Desde que dejamos a los Cullen el ambiente no ha sido el mismo, es como si algo faltase, siempre hemos sido optimistas y felices ero ahora parte de todo eso falta. Mis hermanos se ven un poco decaídos puede ser que en tan poco tiempo ¿se hayan encariñado con ellos? Incluso a mi, siento que algo faltase, no, no pensare en eso ahora, tenemos cosas mas importantes de las que ocuparnos, los Vulturi nuestra "familia" pero ya habíamos dado algunos planes. De igual modo seguimos con nuestras vidas sin importar que. Mientras estuviésemos juntos podríamos contra lo que fuera, y saldríamos adelante.

Era un viernes soleado, lo que significa ¡No clases! Eso de muchas maneras me hacia completamente feliz, por un lado no tendría que ver ni soportar a los babosos compañeros de clases que siempre te persiguen para que salgas con alguno de ellos, como si fuese un trofeo, por otro lado no tendría que soportar las aburridas clases donde ya todo aquello era tan conocido para mi y mis hermanos, y por último no tendría que ver a los Cullen no sentiría ese no se que cada vez que los veo, o que lo veo a…él.

En fin estábamos en mi cuarto, Marcus y yo mirábamos la televisión en el pequeño sofá de dos piezas que había, abrazados y yo con mi cabeza apoyada en el hueco entre su cuello y hombro, desde que nos conocimos formamos un lazo muy fuerte al igual que con Lily, pero Marcus se tomaba muy serio su papel de hermano mayor. Lily estaba en un sofá único al lado de nosotros leyendo un libro sobre la segunda guerra mundial, le interesaba ese tipo de cosas, le gustaba la Revolución Francesa, La Revolución Industrial, los grandes personajes históricos y también Las I y II Guerras Mundiales, sobre todo esas le encantaba leer lo que encontrase de eso y decir si era correcto o no ya que ella vivió esa época, a veces Marcus se le unía y empezaban a discutir sobre ello, pero Marcus no era gran amante de ese tipo de cosas, no le gustaba recordar ciertos acontecimientos, yo también a veces me unía a Lily o a los dos y discutíamos sobre nuestras distintas ideas, no es que a Lily le gustase lo que ocurrió en esas catástrofes, es mas lo odiaba pero decía que con cada una de ella se logro un gran cambio en el mundo.

Lily de vez en cuando alternaba la mirada de su libro hacia nosotros o hacia la televisión y nos sonreía con infinita ternura.

-¡Ahhhh!-Suspira Marcus, apretando mas su brazo a mi hombro.

-¿Qué ocurre amor?- Pregunta.

-Me aburro- Dijo con inocencia, a lo que yo y Lily sencillamente reímos.

-Bueno…-Empecé- ¿Qué tal si salimos a cazar?

-No… ahora no me provoca cazar, te recuerdo que hace tres días lo hicimos. Si es lo más divertido que los de nuestra especia hacemos pero, ahora no me provoca.

-La verdad es que yo tampoco quisiera- Anuncio Lily volviendo la atención a su libro.

-Yo solo di la idea- Dije.

-Amor-Dirigiéndose a Lily- ¿Tu libro esta interesante?- Mirándola inocentemente divertido

-¿Te pondrás a discutir conmigo sobre la segunda Guerra Mundial?-Observo ella con tono gracioso.

-No tengo nada mejor que hacer ¿Y tu Bella?- Dijo mirándome como queriendo decirme "vamos apóyame"

-Tampoco así que me anoto- Era cierto, además no iba a salir sola a cazar, no me apetecía.

-Bien…-Dijo no muy convencida escrutándonos con la mirada a los dos, que nosotros le dijésemos para discutir sobre este tipo de cosas era muy extraño- Estoy leyendo sobre el intento de asesinato hacia Hitler realizado por Von Stauffenberg.

-¡Lo recuerdo!-Salto Marcus ya mas emocionado- El colocó una bomba en el cuarte general en Polonia.

-Así es cariño- Asintió Lily con una sonrisa para su esposo.

-Leí sobre eso pero no recuerdo bien, se que ese atentado fue planeado después de 1943 por un grupo de conspiradores de todos los bandos de la resistencia- Establecí.

-Exacto Bella, debía ser el pistoletazo de salida de un golpe de Estado, a la muerte de Hitler, los despachos del partido y del gobierno serian ocupados y se designaría un nuevo gobierno que declararía el fin de la guerra.

-Lo malo fue que salió vivo e ¡Ileso!- Se quejo Marcus bufando mirándonos, yo le devolví la mirada sorprendida.

-Se que sobrevivió pero ¡¿Ileso?

-Si-Continuo- Solo unos pequeños raspones nada de gravedad, obviamente el golpe fracasó, Von Stauffenberg fue capturado en Berlín ya que al colocar la bomba debía de huir y dirigirse a Berlín, a reunirse con los otros conspiradores en el Cuartel General del Ejército de Reserva.

-No solo él, también doscientos miembros de la resistencia fueron ejecutados y otros siete mil encarcelados-Acoto Lily- Estaban muy seguros de que la operación funcionaria.

-¿Qué hubiese pasado si la operación daba resultado?-Pregunte, mi cerebro trabajaba a todo lo que daba, se me estaban ocurriendo un par de ideas.

-Darían inicio a la Operación Valkiria consistía en movilizar las tropas en apoyo al nuevo gobierno, arrestando a los líderes nazis- Estableció mi querida hermana cual educadora.

-Semejante plan era arriesgado y dependía de una gran coincidencia de hechos para tener éxito- Acoto Marcus.

-Pero en el proceso de todo hubo un error en la comunicación y se dio inicio a la operación, ya que se creía que Hitler había muerto, con gran esfuerzo se detuvo todo, pero dejo una muy mala impresión.

Estaba sumamente interesada en el tema, podíamos idear algo así para deshacernos de los Vulturi, conforme avanzaba el tema mas ideas se me ocurrían, podíamos formar un plan y acabar con los Vulturi desde la raíz.

-Ya pero… ¿Cómo fue que sobrevivió, es decir como paso todo?

-Me alegra tu interés- Sonrió alegremente como niña contando sus travesuras, a lo que Marcus soltó una pequeña risilla al ver a su esposa- Veras Bella, minutos después de empezada la reunión Stauffenberg quien llegó atrasado activó la bomba en su maletín en un cuarto junto a Haeften, otro militar que participó en el movimiento. Entró a la reunión y se acercó lo más que pudo a Hitler, colocó el maletín muy cerca de los pies de Hitler y luego pidió permiso para retirarse por unos minutos fuera del recinto alegando una llamada por recibir, dejando su maletín en la sala junto a la gran mesa. Uno de los asistentes tropezó con el maletín y lo colocó detrás de uno de los pedestales de la gran mesa.

»A las 12.40 la bomba explotó con gran potencia destruyendo gravemente la sala de conferencias, matando a cuatro oficiales e hiriendo gravemente a otros cinco, pero dejando a Hitler, Jodl y Keitel sólo con heridas relativamente leves. No obstante, Stauffenberg observó la humareda desde fuera de la Wolfsschanze, y supuso que era imposible que Hitler hubiese sobrevivido y con gran dificultad pudo salir de Wolfsschanze deshaciéndose de la bomba que no había utilizado y retornó a Berlín a las 13.00 creyendo que Hitler estaba muerto.

Poco antes de las 15:00, el general Friedrich Fromm recibió una llamada desde Rastenburg del general Erich Fellgiebel, del Cuerpo de Señales y participante de la conspiración, quien avisó a sus demás cómplices que Hitler había sobrevivido al ataque. Tal noticia alertó a los conspiradores reunidos en el Bendlerblock pues calcularon que si Adolf Hitler estaba vivo l las tropas de reserva no obedecerían la movilización de "Operación Valkiria" ordenada por Fromm.

»En Wolfsschanze mientras tanto, se supuso en un primer momento un bombardeo aéreo, pero ante la ausencia de reportes de aviones enemigos en la zona, se empezó a sospechar de un atentado. Himmler fue llamado en el acto junto con Kaltenbrunner, Martin Bormann fue el primero en sospechar de Stauffenberg al no encontrarse entre los heridos o presentes. Adicionalmente, soldados de la guardia encontraron un paquete, era la segunda bomba que no había sido utilizada por los conspiradores.

»El momento decisivo ocurrió a las 19:00, cuando Hitler estaba lo bastante recuperado para llamar por teléfono. Hitler pudo llamar a Goebbels, quien hizo arreglos para que aquel hablara con el comandante de las tropas que rodeaban su ministerio, el mayor Otto Remer, para persuadirle que estaba vivo y exigirle reprimir inmediatamente la revuelta en Berlín; esa misma noche Hitler ordenó que el mayor Remer fuese ascendido a coronel.

»Para no hacerte la historia mas larga y complicada hermanita, los miembros menos resueltos de la conspiración en Berlín comenzaron entonces a cambiar de bando. Estalló la lucha en el Bendlerblock entre los conspiradores que apoyaban el golpe y los leales a Hitler, entre estos últimos está el general Friedrich Fromm y Stauffenberg fue herido. El general Ludwig Beck, al convencerse de que no había esperanza, se suicidó. Hacia las 23:00 el general Fromm fue liberado y había retomado el control del Bendlerblock, destruyendo huellas de su colaboración con los conspiradores, arrestó a Stauffenberg y a Olbricht con otros oficiales que insistieron en continuar con el golpe de estado, se instituyó a sí mismo en una "corte marcial especial", y les condenó a muerte de inmediato, desobedeciendo la orden de Hitler de capturar vivos a los conspiradores.

-¡Vaya! Y ese Fromm ¿Salió victorioso de eso?-Pregunte con seño fruncido.

-No-Contesto Marcus- Poco tiempo después fue descubierto, y le hicieron lo mismo, lo arrestaron y fusilaron. Al parecer no elimino todas las pruebas, encontraron en su caja fuerte documentos que lo implicaban en el movimiento.

-Y Hitler salió vivo…- No fue una pregunta si no una afirmación.

-Así es, al mover la bomba, la mesa actuó como un escudo para él, lo que solo causo unas pequeñas heridas y una que otra astilla clavada además de una leve sordera. Tuvo consecuencias en el ámbito de que a raíz de ese intentó se volvió paranoico y se reforzó su seguridad- Termino Marcus.

-Bueno ya saben lo que dicen- Dijo Lily ahogando una risa.

-¿Qué dicen?- Pregunte.

-¡Yerba mala nunca muere!- Termino soltando una carcajada, cosa que Marcus y yo también reímos.

-No entiendo algo, por que en esa época no lo se… algún vampiro no pudo acabar con él o que se yo.

-Bueno según los Vulturi "No es nuestro problema son cosas de humanos, déjenselos a ellos"- Dijo Marcus imitando la voz de Aro.

-¿En serio?- Pregunte asombrada.

-Si, mientras no se inmiscuyera o se metiese en su camino todo bien, además si un vampiro lo mataba no lo se tal vez hubiese sido muy extraño, y tal vez hubiese puesto en peligro nuestro mundo y secreto.

-Mmmm… ya veo- Suspire y los mire a los dos que me miraban interrogantes sabían que me traía algo entre manos, esta charla me dio una idea- Y si ¿hacemos algo como eso? Ya saben un atentado, formamos un plan para acabar con todo este infierno de una vez por todas.

-Bella no creo que una bomba los mate- Dijo Marcus gracioso a lo que yo lo golpee en la cabeza también riéndome.

-¡No eso tonto!- Lily reía por nuestra manera de actuar.

-Ilústranos Bella querida- Dijo Lily aún riendo.

-Verán no lo se algún atentado contra los Vulturi, tal vez no toda la guardia pero si contra los altos cargos, si los destruimos los demás no sabrán que hacer, estarán perdidos sin órdenes.

Mis hermanos me miraban intensamente, tenía un punto y ellos parecían de acuerdo conmigo respecto a esto ya que si acabábamos con el problema desde lo primordial pero aún así más peligroso saldríamos victoriosos, seria difícil claro pero valía la pena intentar.

-Tienes un gran punto Bella y te apoyo. Aro es la cabeza de todo, claro que también lo son Cayo y Marco pero Aro mas que todo, en fin el ya nos tiene confianza, sabe que lo odiamos pero estando amenazados como lo estamos obedeceremos de igual modo lo que establezca. Si destruimos a los hermanos, junto con Jane y Alec mas Demetri y Felix el resto será sencillo- Estableció Lily entrando en su rol de comandante

-Eso es cierto pero ¿Cómo lo haremos? Eso aun no es sencillo tenemos el boceto falta lo demás. Lo bueno es que si vemos a Aro no podrá ver esto gracias a tu escudo hermanita.- Dijo Marcus a lo que yo sonreí.

-Creo que se me ocurre algo pero es arriesgado, bueno ya en este punto ¿Qué no lo es?- Anunció Lily, pero no continuo ya que volteo su interés a la ventana.

-Y… ¿Qué es? No te lo guardes hermana- Dije exasperada, pero aun así no contesto, me extrañe.

-¿Amor?- Pregunto Marcus.

-Lo siento pero parece que tendremos que continuar en otro momento, tenemos visitas- Anunció con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo?- Pregunto mi hermano- ¿Son los vulturi?

-¡No cómo crees! Son siete personitas muy insistentes.

-No me digas que…- Creo que me puse más pálida de lo que ya era, ¿no podían dejarlo por la paz?

-Si Bella y antes que replique jovencita deberías escucharlos, tú les explicaste tu historia pero ellos no la suya, y es momento de que lo hagan, no es lo como tu piensas yo ya lo escuche en sus mentes y créeme no te arrepentirás.- Me señalo con el dedo como hermana/madre que a veces puede llegar a ser.

-Recuerdas que no podemos tener amigos ni nada por el estilo por nuestra vid…- Me interrumpió antes de poder terminar.

-Bella lo se pero… Tsk, no lo soporto mas, ya no quiero que seamos unos antisociales- Iba a hablar pero alzo una mano para que me callase- Bella recuerdo bien lo que ocurrió con Melisa, Rebeca y Claus, pero no podemos vivir siempre en el pasado, ese fue un error nuestro, pero aprendimos y creo que si jugamos bien nuestras cartas todo saldrá bien. Por favor Bella ¿Si?- Termino mirándome con ojitos de corderito degollado.

Mire a Marcus para ver que opinaba y solo asintió.

-Bella estoy de acuerdo con Lily y no por que la ame o alguna de las cosas que este pasando por esa cabecita tuya, pero Lily tiene razón el pasado, pasado es, este es el presente y ahí que vivirlo. Vamos Bella una segunda oportunidad y no hablo solo de esto, si no de ti y sabes a lo que me refiero.

Suspire, tenían razón aunque no me gustase lo mas mínimo, razón en ambas cosas que me dijeron… Solo quedaba una cosa por hacer solo esperaba que no me arrepintiese de esto a la final. Asentí a lo que Lily dio una salto de alegría y me dio un abrazó y bajo para esperar y recibir a nuestros invitados. Marcus me vio con una sonrisa cariñosa y orgullosa a lo que le correspondí, aún así tenía miedo de lo que vendría luego de esto, mi hermano lo noto y me abrazo dándome palabras de aliento, yo solo me deje llevar y apreté el abrazo.

**Edward POV**

Salimos lo mas rápido que podíamos y nos dirigimos a la casa de mi amada y sus hermanos, estaba nerviosos y creo que todos ¿Qué tal si no nos reciben? ¿Si no están? Si estuviesen en una de esas horrendas misiones de Aro. No, aleje de mi esos pensamientos iba a preocupar a mi familia que ya estaba lo suficientemente nerviosa como yo, además ponía a Jasper mas nervioso y angustiado de lo que ya estaba.

"_Edward hermano cálmate"_-Me dijo pensando a lo que yo simplemente le asentí.

Llegamos ala gran casa de mi amor, estaban en casa-_Bueno al menos no huyeron_- pensaron todos, sabíamos que con el poder de Lily nos hubiesen detectado desde hace ya un buen rato pero por alguna razón no se fueron, podíamos escuchar unos paso y unas respiraciones, pero escuchábamos unos murmullos de un chico, Marcus asumí, eran murmullos de paz y aliento, no entendí. Nos dirigimos a la puerta y antes que pudiese hacer algo Alice estaba tocando frenéticamente la puerta secundada por un Emmet igual de frenético que la pequeña duende. Y antes de que la echasen abajo salió Lily con su típica sonrisa cálida y expresión amistosa y amoroso, me preguntaba como una persona como ella, corrijo, como ellos personas como las eran Lily y Marcus formaban parte de los Vulturi, a pesar de conocerlos desde hace poco puedo deducir que son personas muy buenas y amables, mas aún me pregunto como Bella puede formar parte de una serie de asesinos mi pequeña tan dulce y buena.

-Hola muy buenas tardes que los…-Iba a continuar pero fue interrumpida por un pequeño demonio.

-¡Queremos hablar con ustedes si no aceptaremos un no como respuesta me entiendes! ¡De ser necesario tirare la puerta!- Hablo rápido y señalándola con su dedo acusadoramente, seguida de un "Si" por parte de Emmet.

Lily estaba ligeramente sorprendida y una pequeña forma de "o" tenia en su boca, ladeo la cabeza de forma interrogativa como si no supiese de lo que hablaba Alice. Carlisle y Esme negaban con la cabeza mientras que nosotros no podíamos evitar una pequeña risilla, la escena se veía absolutamente cómica, incluso en la parte superior se oyeron unas ligeras risas y una excepcionalmente hermosa.

-Disculpa- Hablo Carlisle nuestro padre, apartando con cariño a Alice y Emmet que, debo, decir seguían actuando como unos niños y Alice no dejaba de señalar- Quisiéramos hablar con ustedes por favor, ¿Nos permitirían un poco de su tiempo?

Terminó con tono cariñoso a lo que Lily sonrió cariñosamente.

-Por supuesto, no les iba a cerrar la puerta en la cara- Esto último era mas que todo dirigido a cierta personita y cierto grandulón- Por favor pasen, parece que lloverá "que novedad"-Agrego esto último con tono sarcástico- no querrán mojarse sus tan hermosas ropas, no se enfermaran pero no permitiré que se mojen ni un solo cabello. Adelante por favor.

Se corrió para que pudiésemos entrar y así lo hicimos, mi madre estaba feliz por como nos trato Lily, pensaba que era una chica muy educada y amable, y en realidad era así. Entramos a la acogedora mansión y Lily nos hizo pasar a la sala donde nos ofreció que nos sentáramos en los sofás de cuero negro.

-Bella, Marcus dejen lo que estén haciendo y bajen tenemos visitas- No hubo la necesidad de gritar gracias a nuestro oído desarrollado.

Enseguida vimos como Bella y Marcus a paso humano bajaban por las escaleras, Bella se veía hermosa como siempre, toda mi familia se emociono más al verla, estábamos emocionados de estar ahí, pero cuando la vimos, si fuésemos humanos nuestro corazón hubiese dado un vuelco.

-Buenas tardes- Saludo Marcus, con caballerosidad del siglo pasado.

-Hola- Dijo simplemente Bella volteando para otro lado fingiendo concentrarse en las cortinas de la ventana que había en la sala. Estaba en su ya típica personalidad fría hacia nosotros, pude notar como me lazo una mirada y expresión indescifrable hacia mí, el solo hecho de que me miraba hizo que me sintiera en las nubes, al ver que yo me daba cuenta de su mirada la quito en seguida y empezó a jugar con su parche moviéndolo un poco sin dejar ver su ojo, tal acto me dolió, no solo por que de nuevo e siguió ignorando si no solo por tener que recordar ese parche en su bella cara.

-Bella, amor, vengan siéntense aquí- Palmeo los lugares que tenia al lado del sofá de dos plazas- Vamos a hablar, la familia Cullen tiene algo que decirnos a qué sí.

-Efectivamente- Contestó mi padre.

-Esperamos no haber interrumpido nada- Hablo Esme preocupada, un poco.

-¡Oh no se preocupe Esme! Solo teníamos una discusión sobre la segunda guerra mundial- Dijo Lily alegre.

Vimos como a Jasper se le encendieron los ojos con un brillo especial.

-Más que discusión parecía una clase para nuestra hermanita- Dijo Marcus como burlándose de Bella a lo que ella hizo un puchero de lo ma adorable y lo fulmino con la mirada.

-No es como si yo supiera todos los detalles de sobre la segunda guerra mundial- Estableció en su defensa.

-Pero bueno todos los días se aprende algo nuevo- Dijo Lily.

-Sí, gracias maestra- La miro Bella graciosa- Al menos algo saldrá de eso- Creo que no fue el único que noto un doble sentido en esas palabras.

A Jasper se le veían unas enormes ganas de participar en la conversación creo que Lily y él se llevarían bien.

-¡Oh! Lo sentimos familia Cullen, nosotros hablando e ignorándolos que desconsiderado de nuestra parte- Marcus de verdad era un caballero del siglo pasado.

-Por favor de verdad lo sentimos, hablen.

-Tranquilos nos hay problema, verán lo que queríamos hablar era que…-Carlisle empezó a hablar pero fue interrumpido por un oso gigante si ustedes entienden.

-¡Queremos que nos acepten en sus vidas y me importa poco y nada lo que hagan o tengan con los Vulturi, quiero a i hermanita de vuelta y quiero conocer a su hermanos y no acepto un no como respuesta!

A medida que decía esto se les cercaba más hasta que al terminar estuvo muy cerca de sus cabezas. Los tres vampiros estuvieron con los ojos ligeramente abiertos de la impresión y con una "o" en sus bocas.

-Emmet respeta su espacio personal- Hablo mi hermano a lo que Emmet se alejo.

Los tres se miraron y mantuvieron una seria mirada que nos incomodo a todos. La habitación se quedo en sumo silencio que nadie se atrevía a romper. Empezaron a hablar en susurros tan rápidos que no podíamos escucharlos, eso nos extrañaba se supone que nuestros sentidos eran muy avanzados pero a ellos no podíamos escucharlos era como si sus sentidos estuviesen más avanzados que los nuestros y eso nos frustraba. Ahora ya sabía o que sentía Bella de humana cuando lo hacía con mi familia.

**Bella POV**

-Bella…- Comenzó mi hermana con voz neutra.

-Lo sé, solo que tengo miedo por mucho que no me guste lo tengo, no quiero volver a sufrir ellos…- Iba a continuar pero Lily me interrumpió.

-Bella te lo digo por última vez si los escucharas, si lo escuchas a él veras que todo esto no es malo como crees. No debes vivir más en el pasado- La voz de Lily se hizo cariñosa al hablar dándome fuerzas.

Supongo que no sería tan malo, sabía que después de todo tendría a mis queridos hermanos conmigo, y si Lily decía que todo estaría bien pues era verdad.

-Bien Bella entonces ¿Hablaras con ellos? Opino igual que Lily no pasara nada de lo que te hayas imaginado, ella me conto todo y créeme te llevaras unas cuantas sorpresas- Hablo con voz parecida a la de Lily pero más calmada y pausada pero también dándome ánimos para lo que acontecería pronto, esos eran mis queridos hermanos siempre apoyándome en todo.

-Si esta bien.

En todo este tiempo hablamos en susurros tan rápidos que los que estaban en la habitación con nosotros no podían distinguir nada de lo que hablamos, era como si ellos no estuviesen y eso me gustaba, tener una conversación privada incluso con gente ahí teniendo un oído de vampiro. Ellos no tenían idea de nuestras capacidades.

Los observe y pude apreciar que todos estaba entre expectantes por que diría y entre frustrados por no poder escuchar nuestra conversación, sonreí para mí misma.

Suspire a mis adentros, era ahora o nunca.

**Edward POV**

-De acuerdo hablemos- Hablo mirándome seriamente.

No pude evitar la felicidad que me embriago con esa sencilla y seca oración tanto que solo pude asentir. Tenía una oportunidad, una última que me daba el destino y no la desaprovecharía.

-¡Bien! En ese caso…- Alice se había levantado de un salto rebosante de felicidad- Tú y Bella se quedaran aquí a hablar y nosotros y sus hermanos iremos a la casa a charlar, luego nos veremos y hablaremos nosotros con Bella ¿Algún problema?- Inquirió mirando a todos.

-Yo no tengo problema- Habló primero Lily.

-Ni yo- Termino Marcus.

Bella no oponía ninguna objeción solo me miraba seria.

-De acuerdo vamos entonces- Esme se levanto y con ella mi padre y todos los demás- Bella, Edward nos veremos en la mañana en la casa.

No respondimos solo asentimos sin despegar nuestras miradas. Estuvimos así hasta que sentimos que no había nadie ya, ni siquiera nos dimos cuentas cuando se despidieron de nosotros.

Era ahora o nunca.

-Bella…- Empecé.

_Espero todo vaya bien._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**ShinigamiInu.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **La saga Twilight y sus personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Nueva Vida.**_

_**Capítulo XIII.**_

**Bella POV**

—Bella…— Empezó inseguro de que decir, o de cómo comenzar a disculparse.

Yo permanecí inmutable, mas estaba muy nerviosa pero no quería darlo a conocer permaneciendo en mi ya acostumbrada seriedad y frio pensar. Preferí para no dar alusiones de que en verdad estaba nerviosa en concentrarme en otra cosa pero no podía evitar dejar de mirarlo. Su rostro, su voz, su olor, todo era tal cual en mis recuerdos algo borrosos de cuando humana, Edward me miraba intensamente con sus profundos ojos de un color miel poniendo cuidado en toda expresión que pudiese dar, mas de mi no conseguiría tal cosa, al menos por ahora, ya que mantenía un semblante inexpresivo solo esperando a que hablase.

(N/A: Disculpen si lo que a continuación leerán no es lo que esperaban pero tomare fragmentos del libro Luna Nueva, con algunas pequeñas modificaciones.)

—Yo…— Paro de nuevo— Te debo una disculpa. No, sin duda, te debo mucho más, muchísimo más que eso, pero has de saber que yo no tenía ni idea... —sus palabras empezaron a fluir con mucha rapidez, del modo que yo recordaba que hablaba cuando se ponía nervioso, y tuve que concentrarme para captarlas todas—. No me di cuenta del desastre que dejaba a mis espaldas. Pensé que te dejaba a salvo. Totalmente a salvo. No tenía ni idea de que volvería Victoria... —sus labios se contrajeron al pronunciar ese nombre—. Debo admitir que presté más atención a los pensamientos de James que a los de ella cuando la vi aquella vez y, por consiguiente, fui incapaz de prever esa clase de reacción por su parte y de descubrir que ella tenía un lazo tan fuerte con él. Creo que me he dado cuenta ahora de que Victoria confiaba tanto en él que jamás pensó que pudiera sucumbir, ni se le pasó por la imaginación. Quizá fue ese exceso de confianza el que nubló sus sentimientos por él y lo que me impidió darme cuenta de la profundidad del lazo que los unía.

»Pero, de cualquier modo, no tengo excusa alguna por haber permitido que te enfrentaras sola a todo eso. Tuviste que poner tu vida en manos de hombres lobo, esas criaturas inmaduras y volubles, lo peor que ronda por ahí fuera aparte de Victoria... —se estremeció y el torrente de palabras se detuvo por un momento—. Por favor, créeme cuando te digo que no tenía ni idea de todo esto. Se me revuelven las tripas hasta lo más profundo. No tengo ni la más remota disculpa en...

—Para —le interrumpí.

Me miró con ojos llenos de sufrimiento y yo procuré elegir las palabras adecuadas, aquellas que le liberaran de la obligación que se había creado y que le estaba causando tanto dolor. No podía creerlo se culpaba de todo lo que me paso, sinceramente no es su culpa nada de esto, es mía en dado caso ya que yo fui advertida y me hice de oídos sordos, además ¿Se cree que mi dolor y resentimiento es por las circunstancias de todo lo que me ha pasado desde la reaparición de Victoria junto con la muerte de mis padres hasta la llegada de los Vulturi y todo el sufrimiento que he pasado junto con mis hermanos hasta ahora ochenta años después? No, es sencillamente el hecho de que me hayan abandonado, dejado sola y tirada como saco de basura en medio de un bosque donde el me dijo que no era la única criatura peligrosa rondando por ahí, por el hecho de que hayan jugado el y su familia con mis sentimientos y mi corazón al decirme que no me quiso o quería y sin dar mayores razones, además de todo lo ocurrido recientemente al pedirme, mas bien exigirme explicaciones de que aun siga viva, sea vampira y este con los Vulturi acusándome de que no seguí la promesa que me pidió, bueno después de eso el no siguió la suya. Volví mi mirada hacia mis pies encontrándolos muy interesantes en el momento y juguetee con mi parche un poco antes de volver a mirarlo y acomodar todo lo que diría.

—Edward —comencé. Sentí un pequeño pinchazo en mi pecho al pronunciar su nombre—, esto tiene que terminar ya. No puedes ver las cosas de esa manera. No puedes permitir que esa... culpa... gobierne tu vida. No tienes por qué asumir la responsabilidad de las cosas que me han ocurrido aquí. Nada de esto ha sucedido por tu causa, sólo es parte de las cosas que me suelen pasar a mí en la vida. Así que si un neófito me matase o los propios Vulturi lo hiciesen o lo que sea que me ocurra la próxima vez, has de ser consciente de que no es cosa tuya asumir la culpa. El convertirme en vampiro y la vida que llevo han sido mi elección y, desde luego, no tu responsabilidad. Sé que está en tu... naturaleza el cargar con las culpas de todo, pero de verdad... ¡no tienes por qué llevarlo hasta ese extremo! Además…

—Bella pero si yo me hubiese quedado nada de esto hubiese pasado, estarías bien.

—Tal vez no, si no te hubieses marchado Marcus y Lily formarían parte de su familia o quizás no, hubiesen matado a Victoria, su relación con la manada estaría pendiente de un hilo o tal vez no y yo tendría millones de arrugas por que tú jamás me hubieses convertido ¿No? Todo seria más o menos así o al menos es como yo lo veo. Pero no se puede cambiar el pasado Edward te fuiste y ya nada hay que se pueda hacer, han pasado ya de eso ochenta años, tal vez para nosotros solo sean como ocho meses o menos, pero no se puede negar la realidad, ochenta años son ochenta años, bastante tiempo ¿Entiendes? Ya deja de atormentarte con eso que nada cambiara— Lanzaba cada palabra con una normalidad que asombraba, pero también en mis palabras había un tono de indiferencia, vi que su aspecto parecía un poco mas sombrío, creo que en vez de calmarlo aumentaba su culpa. Pero la verdad es la verdad—.

»Edward tu culpa no traerá de nuevo todo a la normalidad, no volveremos ochenta años antes, no evitaras que Victoria no haya regresado, no evitaras que ella haya matado a mis padre o torturado a mi, no evitaras que los Vulturi nos lleven a mi y a mis hermanos, ni que Lily me haya transformado, ni nuestra amistad con los lobos que por cierto espero que retires lo que dijiste anteriormente de ellos. Nada cambiara entiéndelo todo es como es, vive el presente y olvida lo que paso que no te guardo rencor, al menos no por eso y si lo que quieres es que te perdone lo que paso por obra del destino y por mi propia culpa para que estés mas tranquilo, pues de acuerdo te perdono ¿Contento?

Me observo con absoluto asombro quedamos minutos en silencio yo mantenía mi mirada inexpresiva y él al poco rato frunció el ceño.

—Tienes razón nada cambiara o volverá a como era antes, pero quiero saber por qué me tienes no solo a mi si no a mi familia rencor— Soltó de golpe como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Pienso que esta más que claro.

—Responde por favor — Me suplico.

—Mmmm… veamos pensé que todo lo que les dije lo dejo claro, pero bueno te lo diré por última vez. Ustedes me abandonaron ¿Me sigues? Me dejaron sola y tirada como saco de basura en medio de un bosque donde además de ti y tu familia había criaturas igual o mas peligrosas rondando por ahí, acechando en busca de una presa indefensa, al menos así es como lo pintan—. Hizo intento de interrumpir pero lance una mirada clara de que no quería interrupción y lo seguí torturando con mi explicación, veía claramente una cara de completa turbación —. Tu familia ni siquiera se despidió ni hicieron algo por ello, también de que en todo ese tiempo ni me quisieron y tú ni me querías ya que lo dejaste claro ese día, solo fui una mascota que ya no tenia uso bueno que dar, por lo tanto debía de ser desechada, todo fue un juego a mi persona, corazón y sentimientos. Es por eso.

Si pudiese llorar juro que él en ese mismo instante lo estaría haciendo, pero con eso no encontraría en mí más que de lo mismo, se seguía culpando eso es seguro su expresión mortificada y de sufrimiento lo decía todo. Me miro una vez mas con ojos color negro, supongo por el dolor, intensamente como siempre, dio un largo suspiro y se propuso volver a hablar.

—Me pregunto… de yo haber ido con los Vulturi, de haber podido… me pregunto si te habría visto y como sería todo, es decir, ¿Qué me hubiese pasado? ¿Reaccionarias igual? Si, bueno eso es lo mas seguro.

— ¿Disculpa? — Pregunte confusa.

A qué se refería diciendo "que de haber ido" no comprendo nada, todo eso lo dijo para si jamás a mi, me miraba pero estaba pensando sacando conclusiones, es que acaso ¿El pensaba ir con los Vulturi? La sola idea me estremeció en lo más profundo de mí… pero para qué, por qué quería ir con los Vulturi. Es obvio que yo no hubiese estado, el que un vampiro acuda a los Vulturi sin razón aparente seria por…

No, es obvio que ni sacando mis conclusiones sabría que me trataba de decir.

—Edward ¿Qué me tratas de decir? —Volví a preguntar ya mas impaciente que antes, tal vez sea lo que sea que quiera decir no me lo quería decir a mí. Ya es muy tarde quería, necesitaba saber.

—Me siento culpable, de una forma muy intensa. Más de lo que tú podrías llegar a comprender.

—Entonces, ¿qué estás diciendo? No te entiendo.

—Bella, me hubiese marchado con los Vulturis porque pensé que ya habías muerto —dijo con miel en la voz pero con rabia en los ojos—. Ya han pasado ochenta años pensaba que ya serias abuela o que estarías muerta Bella, y por tu muerte me sentía culpable, verte convertida en vampiro y sabiendo todo lo que se de lo que te ha pasado ha servido que me sienta mas culpable, gracias por perdonarme diciéndome que no tengo culpa, pero ni eso me cambiara el hecho de todo esto. Incluso aunque yo no hubiera tenido nada que ver con tu muerte... —se estremeció al pronunciar la última palabra—. Me hubiera ido a Italia aunque no hubiera ocurrido por culpa mía. ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades? Esas que me dijeran que estuvieses viva, pero no podía ni pude, Alice se me adelantaría y lo impediría, todos.

»Las probabilidades... —murmuró entonces, distraído—. Las probabilidades siempre están amafiadas en contra nuestra. Error tras error. No creo que vuelva a criticar nunca más a Romeo.

—Pero hay algo que aún no entiendo —dije—, y ése es el punto más importante de la cuestión: ¿y qué?

—¿Perdona?

—¿Y qué pasaba si yo había _muerto?_

Me miró dudando durante un momento muy largo antes de contestar.

—¿No recuerdas nada de lo que te he dicho desde que nos conocimos?

—Recuerdo todo lo que me has dicho.

Claro que me acordaba... incluyendo las palabras que negaban todo lo anterior. Esa parte de mi humanidad estaba clara. Todo lo que paso desde el momento en que llegue a Forks hasta lo último esta muy claro.

—Bella, creo que ha habido un malentendido —cerró los ojos mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro con media sonrisa en su rostro hermoso… ¡Ya basta Bella deja de admirar su rostro y todo el, déjalo, déjalo, déjalo! Seguía sonriendo pero no era una sonrisa feliz—. Pensé que ya te lo había explicado antes con claridad. Bella, yo no puedo vivir en un mundo donde tú no existas.

—Estoy... —la cabeza me dio vueltas mientras buscaba la expresión adecuada—. Estoy hecha un lío —ésa iba bien, ya que no le encontraba sentido a sus palabras.

Me miró profundamente a los ojos con una mirada seria y honesta.

—Soy un buen mentiroso, Bella, tuve que serlo.

Me quedé helada, y los me tensé como si estuviese esperando el golpe, el ataque que no llegaría. La línea que marcaba el agujero de mi pecho se estremeció y el dolor que me produjo me dejó sin aliento. Cálmate Bella…

Me sacudió por los hombros, intentando relajar mi rígida postura.

—¡Déjame acabar! Soy un buen mentiroso, pero desde luego, tú tienes tu parte de culpa por haberme creído con tanta rapidez—hizo un gesto de dolor—. Eso fue... insoportable.

Esperé, todavía paralizada. Deje de respirar.

—Te refieres a cuando estuvimos en el bosque, cuando me dijiste adiós...

Me mantuve rígida esperando la respuesta. Edward susurró:

—No ibas a dejar que lo hiciera por las buenas. Me daba cuenta. Yo no deseaba hacerlo, creía que me moriría si lo hacía, pero sabía que si no te convencía de que ya no te amaba, habrías tardado muy poco en querer acabar con tu vida humana. Tenía la esperanza de que la retomaras si pensabas que me había marchado.

—Una ruptura limpia —susurré a través de los labios inmóviles.

—Exactamente. Pero ¡nunca imaginé que hacerlo resultaría tan sencillo! Pensaba que sería casi imposible, que te darías cuenta tan fácilmente de la verdad que yo tendría que soltar una mentira tras otra durante horas para apenas plantar la semilla de una duda en tu cabeza. Mentí y lo siento mucho, muchísimo, porque te hice daño, y lo siento también porque fue un esfuerzo que no mereció la pena. Siento que a pesar de todo no pudiera protegerte de lo que yo soy. Mentí para salvarte, pero no funcionó. Lo siento.

»Pero ¿cómo pudiste creerme? Después de las miles de veces que te dije lo mucho que te amaba, ¿cómo pudo una simple palabra romper tu fe en mí?

Yo no contesté. Estaba demasiado paralizada para darle forma a una respuesta racional.

—Vi en tus ojos que de verdad creías que ya no te quería. La idea más absurda, más ridícula, ¡como si hubiera alguna manera de que yo pudiera existir sin necesitarte!

Seguía helada. Sus palabras me parecían incomprensibles, porque eran imposibles.

Me sacudió el hombro otra vez, sin fuerza, reaccione. Me pare rápidamente y empecé a caminar por toda la habitación, sacando mis conclusiones, a esto se refería Lily que la explicación no será lo que yo esperaba, lo que yo esperaba es que me volviese a decir que me no me ama y que nunca lo hico o que me ama ahora que era una vampira hermosa. No, qué estoy pensando que tontería ¡Vamos Bella seriedad! Haber razonemos, el me ama nunca dejo de hacerlo solo hizo lo que hizo para alejarme de todo lo que pudiese dañarme, lo cual fue estúpido por que solo me trajo cosas peores o iguales, como ya dije así es mi vida, incluso hasta mi me sorprendía haber llegado ilesa hasta los dieciocho años, fue mas estúpido por que si no se hubiese ido todo sería tal vez mejor y rayo en la estupidez por que yo lo amaba. Ok, establecido ese punto hay otro ¿Lo sigo amando?

Pare mi caminata y lo mire directamente a los ojos, poseía en ese momento un expresión con muchos sentimientos sin necesidad de un empático se por lo menos que hay confusión, dolor, amor, incertidumbre y desespero. Esas son las que puedo captar. Yo desde el día en que vi a Laurent y me explico todo y yo misma pude ver que ellos no regresarían, me jure odiarlos por todo, pero… tal vez nunca lo hice… se que un día Lily me dijo que en mi corazón no había esa clase de sentimientos y que solo veía en mi pureza, a lo cual yo me reí y dije que ella fallaba ya que yo poseía odio… tal vez Marcus tenía razón al decirme que solo me estaba engañando a mi misma…

**FLASH BACK**

—Bella solo te engañas a ti misma tú no los odias, quieres hacerlo, deseas hacerlo pero no puedes por que por mas que lo quieras tú hermanita los amas, a él y a su familia. Nunca podrás odiarlos—. Marcus me miraba serio.

—¡Por supuesto que no es así! ¡Yo los odio! Yo… yo…

—Bella, linda mi poder nunca ha fallado tu posees un aura hermosa, cálida y pura, no hay odio en ti. Deberías verlo Bella no te engañes tu no los… — No pudo continuar por la interrumpí.

—¡No! Es mentira ¡Todo esto es mentira! —Negaba frenéticamente la cabeza mientras me tapaba los odios con las manos y los miraba furiosa. — ¡Ustedes no saben nada yo si los odio y siempre será así!

No pudieron continuar por que salí corriendo.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Entonces ellos tenían razón yo jamás pude odiar a los Cullen, jamás pude odiar a Edward, lo cierto es que yo los sigo amando… yo… sigo amando a Edward.

Baje la mirada al piso completamente confundida, todo esto es demasiado.

—Bella —suspiró—. ¡Dime de una vez qué es lo que estás pensando! —Se paro de su asiento y se acerco a mi guardando treinta centímetros de distancia de mi. Su cercanía me enloquecía.

—No… no puede ser —sollocé sin lágrimas—. Tú no puedes quererme ¡Estas mintiendo!

—Eres imposible —comentó y soltó una carcajada breve, seca y frustrada—. ¿De qué manera te puedo explicar esto para que me creas? No estoy mintiendo Bella ya lo hice una vez hace ochenta años atrás y no volveré a hacerlo. Juró por todo que no miento. Estoy aquí y te quiero. Siempre te he querido y siempre te querré. Cada segundo de los que estuve lejos estuve pensando en ti, viendo tu rostro en mi mente. Cuando te dije que no te quería… ésa fue la más negra de las blasfemias.

Sacudí la cabeza mientras seguía sollozando sin lágrimas.

—No me crees, ¿verdad? —susurró, con el rostro aún más pálido de lo habitual—. Puedo verlo incluso con esta luz. ¿Por qué te crees la mentira y no puedes aceptar la verdad?

—Nunca ha tenido sentido que me quisieras —le expliqué, y la voz se me quebró dos veces—. Siempre lo he sabido. Han pasado ochenta años, se supone que debiste olvidarlo, se supone que todo…— Me interrumpió con su mirada.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron y se le endureció la mandíbula.

—Te probaré que estás despierta —me prometió.

Me sujetó la cabeza entre sus dos manos de hierro, ignorando mis esfuerzos cuando intenté volver la cabeza hacia otro lado.

—Por favor, no lo hagas —susurré.

Se detuvo con los labios a unos centímetros de los míos.

—¿Por qué no? —inquirió. Su aliento acariciaba mi rostro, haciendo que la cabeza me diera vueltas.

—Cuando te vayas otra vez, ya va a ser suficientemente duro sin esto.

Retrocedió unos centímetros para examinar mi rostro.

—¿Acaso ya es demasiado tarde? ¿Quizá te he hecho demasiado daño? ¿Es porque has cambiado, como yo te pedí que hicieras? Eso sería... bastante justo. No protestaré contra tu decisión. Así que no intentes no herir mis sentimientos, por favor; sólo dime ahora si todavía puedes quererme o no, después de todo lo que te he hecho. ¿Puedes? —murmuró.

No conteste ¿Qué podría decirle? Otra oportunidad… ¿Podría dársela?

—Responde, por favor.

Le miré con aspecto enigmático durante un rato.

—Lo que siento por ti no cambiará nunca. Claro que te amo y ¡no hay nada que puedas hacer contra eso! —Sonrió con mi sonrisa preferida, pero antes que pudiera hacer algo levante la mano para frenar su júbilo, no todo puede ser perfecto , me miraba confundido muy cerca de mí—. Edward, escucha yo te sigo amando, me engañe todo este tiempo en que te odiaba a ti y a tu familia, lo cierto es que no los odio por que los amo a todos son mi familia y a ti te amo ¡Cielos! Todo este tiempo lo he hecho…

—¿Pero? — Preguntó con expresión torturada.

—Pero todo esto es mucho aun estoy dirigiendo todo esto, no hay nada coherente dentro de mi cabeza. Te amo, pero quisiera que fuésemos con calma, empezando todo de nuevo. Nunca podríamos estar en este mismo momento como antes o mejor ¿Me entiendes?

—Si te entiendo y tienes toda la razón, lo haremos y lo tomaremos con calma. Por cierto, no voy a dejarte—. Sentencio.

No le respondí, y él pareció percibir el escepticismo en mi silencio.

Alzó su rostro hasta trabar su mirada en la mía.

—No me voy a ir a ninguna parte. Al menos no sin ti —añadió con más seriedad—. Sólo te dejé porque quería que tuvieras la oportunidad de llevar una vida feliz como una mujer normal. Me daba cuenta de lo que te estaba haciendo al mantenerte siempre al borde del peligro, apartándote del mundo al que perteneces, arriesgando tu vida cada minuto que estaba contigo. Así que tuve que intentarlo. Debía hacer algo, y me pareció que marcharme era lo mejor. Jamás hubiera sido capaz de irme de no haber creído que estarías mejor sin mí. Soy demasiado egoísta. Sólo tú eres más importante que cualquier cosa que yo quiera... o necesite. Todo lo que yo quiero o necesito es estar contigo y sé que nunca volveré a tener fuerzas suficientes para marcharme otra vez. Tengo demasiadas excusas para quedarme, ¡y gracias al cielo por eso! Parece que es imposible que estés a salvo, no importa cuántos kilómetros ponga entre los dos.

—No me prometas nada —mascullé. Si me permitía concebir esperanzas y luego terminaban en nada... eso me mataría. Todos esos vampiros sin piedad no habían sido capaces de acabar conmigo, pero la esperanza haría el trabajo mucho mejor.

La ira brilló metálica en sus ojos negros.

—¿Crees que te estoy mintiendo ahora?

—No. No me estás mintiendo —sacudí la cabeza, intentando pensar en el asunto de forma coherente. Quería examinar la hipótesis de que él me quería, pero sin dejar de ser objetiva, casi de modo clínico, para no caer en la trampa de la esperanza.

Esperó, estudiando mi rostro mientras hablaba para asegurarse de que le estaba escuchando de verdad.

—Bella, mi vida era como una noche sin luna antes de encontrarte, muy oscura, pero al menos había estrellas, puntos de luz y motivaciones... Y entonces tú cruzaste mi cielo como un meteoro. De pronto, se encendió todo, todo estuvo lleno de brillantez y belleza. Cuando tú te fuiste, cuando el meteoro desapareció por el horizonte, todo se volvió negro. No había cambiado nada, pero mis ojos habían quedado cegados por la luz. Ya no podía ver las estrellas. Y nada tenía sentido.

Quería creerle, pero lo que estaba describiendo era mi vida sin él y no al revés.

—Se te acostumbrarán los ojos —farfullé.

—Ése es justo el problema, no pueden.

—¿Y qué pasa con tus distracciones?

Se rió sin traza de alegría.

—Eso fue parte de la mentira, mi amor. No había distracción posible ante la... agonía. Mi corazón no ha latido durante casi noventa años, pero esto era diferente. Era como si hubiera desaparecido, como si hubiera dejado un vacío en su lugar, como si hubiera dejado todo lo que tengo dentro aquí, contigo.

—Qué divertido —murmuré.

Enarcó una ceja perfecta.

—¿Divertido?

—En realidad debería decir extraño, porque parece que describieras cómo me he sentido yo. También notaba que me faltaban piezas por dentro. No he sido capaz de respirar a fondo desde hace mucho tiempo —llené los pulmones, disfrutando casi lujuriosamente de la sensación—. Y el corazón... Creí que lo había perdido definitivamente.

—Bella se que vamos a tomar esto con calma—. Asentí. No habíamos apartado nuestras miradas y no nos habíamos movido de nuestros lugares, seguíamos extremadamente cerca —. Bien pero quisiera pedirte algo.

—¿Qué es? — Pregunte ya impaciente de tantas vueltas al asunto.

—¿Podría, claro solo si tú quieres…?

—Dilo ya Edward.

—¿Puedo besarte? — Lanzo la pregunta.

¿Besarme? ¿Qué si podía besarme? ¿Quería besarme?

Me separe un poco de su cara unos centímetros, me mordí el labio y lo mire intensamente, o bueno lo intenso que podría ver un solo ojo. Esa pregunta no la esperaba pero… de verdad no quiero pensarlo mucho en verdad que quiero besarlo también.

—Igual nos lo tomaríamos con calma, te lo aseguro pero quiero…—Interrumpió a mis pensamientos nerviosamente pensando en que daría una negativa y podría echar todo a perder.

Le puse mi dedo índice en sus labios, sus suaves labios de mármol, y le mire.

—Edward calla yo… si, Edward quiero que me beses.

En ese momento, su boca estuvo sobre la mía y no pude evitarle. Mi voluntad quedó reducida a polvo en cuanto se encontraron nuestros labios. Este beso era dulce, apasionado, desesperado, un encuentro de mucho tiempo de sentimientos, un encuentro de nuestros labios. Si luego iba a tener que pagar un precio por él.

Así que le devolví el beso si fuese humano mi corazón tendría un palpitar irregular y estaría desbocado, jadeaba, no necesitaba respirar pero jadeaba, y mis manos se movían avariciosas por su rostro. Noté su cuerpo de mármol contra cada curva del mío no había pena en el mundo que justificara que me perdiera esto. Sus manos memorizaron mi cara, tal como lo estaban haciendo las mías y durante los segundos escasos que sus labios estuvieron libres, murmuró mi nombre.

Nos apartamos cuando ya había pasado un tiempo considerable, lo bueno de todo este asunto vampírico es que si lo deseábamos nunca pararíamos, pero por ahora esto estaba bien.

Puse mis manos sobre su fuerte pecho y él se apretó mas a mi cintura y escondió su cara entre el hueco de mi hombro y cuello, podía sentir su aliento en el lo cual me hizo estremecerme un poco, disfrutábamos del momento con los ojos cerrados embriagándonos con nuestras esencias, sintiéndonos disfrutándonos mutuamente. Apoye mi frente en su hombro.

Estábamos en nuestra burbuja personal.

—Te amo Bella—. Dijo aun con su cara escondida en mi cuello.

—Yo… También te amo Edward—. Dije en un suspiro. Lo acepto dude un segundo, aun tengo un poco de miedo.

Levanto su cara y me miro, sin alejarnos. Me sonrió.

—Algún día no dudaras, todo estará bien—. Paso un minuto antes que volviera a responder—. Gracias Bella por darle otra oportunidad a este idiota vampiro, — reí— Prometo hacerte feliz, jamás abandonarte, protegerte, ayudarte etcétera , etcétera , etcétera …

Mientras decía etcétera , me besaba por toda la cara, terminando por besarme en la frente, cerré mi ojo y disfrute del momento.

Ha pasado ya mucho tiempo, y debemos ir a la casa de los Cullen, por que aun las disculpas no terminan. Debía hablar con ellos y ver a mis hermanos.

Pero…

_Aún quiero disfrutar un poco más… _

_Contigo._

Iba a hacer este capítulo más largo pero aun estoy pensando cómo hacer la parte en la casa de los Cullen con ellos y con Lily y Marcus así que…

**OJO! Por favor responder!** QUIERO SU OPINION! De quien creen que debería hacer el POV en el siguiente cap? Crlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Rosali o Emmet? O un POV de Lily o Marcus?

Ya saben acepto cualquier tipo de comentario =)

**ShinigamiInu**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **La saga Twilight y sus personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Sthephenie Meyer.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Nueva vida.**_

_**Capítulo XIV.**_

_**Jasper POV**_

Nunca imagine que esto terminaría de esta manera, Bella nuestra hermana estaba de vuelta, bueno casi, jamás pensé algo así, desde su cumpleaños ese terrible día donde demostré mi debilidad donde casi la mato y provoque que Edward la dejase causándole un terrible daño a toda mi familia jamás pensé que la volveríamos a ver. Muchas veces quise ir a donde estuviese para pedir disculpas por que la culpa me carcomía vivo y no soportaba el peso de mi conciencia pero siempre algo en mi interior me detenía ella debía odiarme, debía tenerme miedo.

Simplemente renuncie a ese sueño.

Al principio me había ido con Alice lejos para poder controlarme, estaba avergonzado, casi asesinaba a la pareja de mi hermano, a mi propia hermana. A pesar de que no la conocía o hablaba mucho con ella la estimaba, ella era se podría decir la única humana que no nos temía, que nos veía como iguales, que nos quería y más importante que amaba con toda su alma a mi hermano.

Pero lo arruine.

Cuando pude controlarme regrese con la familia estando aun avergonzado de mi acto, pero ellos no parecían guardarme rencor alguno, no parecían enojados, nos recibieron a mí y a mi Alice con mucho gusto, pero se podía notar que todos estaban sumamente tristes por Bella y por Edward, al igual que Alice, al igual que yo. Eso solo aumentaba mi tristeza, la mía sumada con la de los demás y además la tristeza y vergüenza de mis actos. Me disculpe con él pero solo me dijo al igual que los demás que no era mi culpa si no suya, lo mismo. Y en la casa el ambiente seguía igual o peor. Lo tratábamos de animar pero no funcionaba mucho, lo obligábamos a cazar ya que él no quería y a veces a salir o a pasar tiempo con alguno de nosotros o con la familia, pero no funcionaba mucho. Nos enteramos por Alice que un chico llamado Jacob (N/A: Antes de que Jacob se convirtiese en Lobo) estaba animando a Bella, nosotros suplicamos que Edward volviese, todos, pero él se negó. Después de esto Edward le negó a Alice que viese el futuro de Bella, lo cual ella obedeció solo por Edward.

Y un año después todo colapsó…

Según nos enteramos los padres de Bella habían fallecido, jamás supimos como, y Bella luego desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno, se realizó una búsqueda pero al tiempo se abandono dándola por muerta, nosotros también iniciamos una búsqueda duro más que la que realizaron los humanos, pero al tiempo tras no tener pista sobre ella la abandonamos también, aunque con dolor, la dimos por muerta.

Y todo cambio, todos en la familia cambiaron por la muerte de nuestra querida Bella. Carlisle y Esme perdieron a su hija, Emmett a su hermanita, Alice a su mejor amiga y hermana, yo a una gran amiga y hermana, Rosalie aunque lo negase también estaba dolida perdió a la que pudo ser una gran amiga y hermana suya y Edward perdió al amor de su vida.

La vida no volvió a ser la misma.

Pasaron los segundos, minutos, horas, días, semanas, meses, y años.

Así hasta cumplirse ochenta años de todo lo ocurrido, pero ni aun así logramos recuperarnos. Pero no esperamos encontrarnos con ella de nuevo y además con compañía, era completamente increíble todo lo que había pasado, cosa que ni mi Alice pudo ver o intuir, Bella estaba viva y no estaba sola, el primer día nos sorprendimos tanto de verla, pero las sorpresas parecían tener un numero infinito, primero estaba con dos chicos, un chico de cabello acaramelado alto como yo y musculoso un poco menos que Emmet y ojos dorados y una chica da cabello azabache muy largo que le llegaba hasta la cadera ondulado al final, alta y esbelta y al igual que el chico ojos dorados, eran ambos muy hermosos y es que bueno en nosotros era normal los vampiros somos muy hermosos como dioses para embaucar en parte a nuestras víctimas.

Segundo sus cicatrices y el parche de Bella, tercero que no podamos oír por alguna extraña razón cuando hablan tan rápido, se supone que nuestros sentidos serían los mismos, tercero y creo que una de las mas importantes son guardias Vulturi, algo que nos afecto a todos de sobremanera, cuarto que Bella nos odiara, algo que termino por destrozar a mi hermano, no sólo a él sino también a mi Alice que estaba tan feliz de ver de nuevo a su amiga ya hasta pensaba en ir de compras con ella y Lily, así se llamaba la chica, Alice de seguro pensaba que si estaba con Bella no era mala, Emmet se derrumbó de la impotencia que sentía había perdido a su hermanita menor, Rosalie estaba también afligida, incluso yo, al diablo con las demás emociones, esto era mi culpa, todo, además había perdido a mi hermana a la cual le tenía gran cariño, y ella nos odiaba.

Fuimos con Esme y Carlisle sumamente mal, les contamos todos y debo decir que no lo dejamos mejor que nosotros, sintieron la impotencia y la tristeza de saber que su querida hija los odiaba y que la habían perdido, fuimos a hablar con ella buscando el perdón, pero cuando llegamos a su casa que debo decir que era hermosa y no tan grande como la nuestra, pero era grande elegante, cómoda y hogareña, pero ellos no estaban, esperamos y cuando los vimos llegar otra sorpresa nos invadió, venían desarreglados y cubiertos de sangre, sus ropas como harapos, daban miedo lo que me hizo ponerme a la defensiva y poner a Alice un poco mas cerca de mi. Pasamos a su casa y nos contaron todo, sus historias nos dejaron perplejos, y entristecidos habían pasado por mucho, me sorprendió mucho la historia de Bella lo que paso con ella y sus padres y su actualidad, ellos se veían felices pero algo en mi me decía que ocultaban algo y no era bueno además parecían ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Cuando se fueron a enfrentar su misión pensé que ellos estaban locos a enfrentarse con tantos neófitos y en realidad lo pensé y me estremecí cuando se rieron sin gracia cuando dijeron que estaban listos para morir, dio miedo, se fueron y nosotros no pudimos movernos, estábamos preocupados y mucho por la seguridad de Bella y la de sus hermanos como ella los llamaba, y es que siendo yo un experto en el combate sabia que esa cantidad de neófitos era demasiada, pero al quitarse el poder de Lily no pudimos rastrearlos ni siquiera yo y Alice seguía sin ver su futuro, finalmente oscureció y Bella pudo hablar con Edward pero no fue como esperamos, se despidió de él y de nosotros, todos estábamos destrozados y sollozando ya nada iba a ser igual.

Volvimos a casa y todo perdió su brillo, volvimos a las mismas como cuando Edward dejo a Bella o cuando la creímos muerta paso el tiempo y solo lo podíamos ver en la escuela a su distancia y a veces no los veíamos por que ellos no iban o se iban temprano a quien sabe Dios que misión suicida, Carlisle y Esme nos consideraban afortunados por que al menos nosotros podíamos verlos unos momentos, ellos ni eso, hasta que un día nos hartamos de la situación y decidimos hablar con ellos, extrañamente no huyeron cuando nos acercamos a su zona, pensaba que Lily nos sentiría y se irían pero no fue así.

La que nos recibió fue Lily con una gran sonrisa pintada en su rostro nos trato muy educadamente y nos dejo pasar se notaba que ella era una persona muy cálida, no necesitaba el don de Edward para saber que era lo que pensaban, lo sentía, sentía que Carlisle y Esme estaban impresionados y gustosos de la actitud de esta chica y es que era una persona que se veía y despedía por todos sus poros una calidez y comprensión muy relajante puedo decir, mientras que Marcus despedía una calma y alegría pura, eran ese tipo de sentimientos que me hacían estar en paz en ves de esos sentimientos lascivos de los humanos, incluso Bella despedía un cariño, calidez y armonía dulce para cualquier persona, bueno cuando nos veía no era precisamente eso, pero yo notaba a veces que si, pero era sobre todo con sus ahora hermanos.

Mientras hablábamos pude notar que Lily sabia de historia, bueno quien no pero a lo que me refiero es que le gustaba la historia como a mi, ella y yo éramos parecidos en cierto sentido, creo que además de mi hermosa esposa Alice había encontrado a una persona que me comprendía un poco como me siento además que comparte mis gustos. Gracias a Dios hablamos y nos reconciliamos ellos aceptaron estar con nosotros aunque los veía un poco preocupados, pero esto era una gran oportunidad para mi hermano de recuperar a Bella y para nosotros de volver a ser una familia entera con Bella nuestro lado y bueno por que no también Lily y Marcus como hermanos de lo poco que los conocíamos se veían muy amigables y buenas personas además de geniales y mis padres ya se habían encariñado con ellos desde que Lily nos devolvió la fe y ellos contaron sus historias, mis padres pensaban darles lo que nunca pudieron tener, unos padres, una familia.

Dejamos a Edward y Bella en la casa de los Beverly para que hablasen por petición de Lily si ella no lo decía seguro que lo decía Alice, mi bella duende ya lo estaba pensando, que Lily lo dijera solo aumento su gusto por ir a comprar con ella, conclusión encontró otra amiga, le agradaba.

Y aquí estamos dirigiéndonos a casa con Marcus y Lily mientras la otra pareja resuelve sus conflictos _Edward hermano, suerte_, pensé.

Llegamos y los hermanos de Bella estaban impresionados, nuestra casa era mas grande y un poco mas lujosa que la de ellos, Lily parecía una niña hiendo de aquí para haya inspeccionando todo, mientras que Marcus estaba mas tranquilo observando todo con una sonrisa nerviosa viendo a su esposa, nosotros solo nos reíamos de la escena.

—Lily, amor que la casa no se va a ir tranquila— Trataba de calmar a su esposa pero esta seguía como niña en una dulcería.

Todos seguíamos riendo, y mis padres observaban un tanto enternecidos la escena y bueno es que así parecía Lily como una niña de 5 descubriendo el cofre al final del arcoíris y Marcus como el niño que le gusta tratando de calmar la euforia. Era increíble que ellos fueran guardias Vulturi.

—¡Pero mi amor mira esta casa es una belleza! ¡Mira esos muebles y este exquisito decorado aun me queda tanto que aprender de decoración!- Decía eufórica mientras danzaba de aquí para haya.

Marcus suspiro y se volvió a nosotros con una mirada de disculpa.

—Discúlpenla es que es un poco hiperactiva y le gusta los lugares nuevos— Dijo mientras se oía un "Marcus mira tienen una imitación de La Mona Lisa" Si fuera humano estaría sonrojado, sólo nos reímos.

—No te preocupes— Dijo Esme con su sonrisa maternal.

—Si, no nos molesta en lo absoluto, tú también puedes mirar lo que gustes— Dijo Carlisle sonriendo comprensivamente.

—Es mas se podría decir que estamos acostumbrados— Aclare mirando a Emmett y Alice seguidamente.

Mi Alice se hizo la ofendida y me saco la lengua.

—¿Qué? — Pregunto Emmett no captando lo anterior, puse los ojos enblanco.

—No es cierto no es así— Decía Alice mientras me volteaba su cara haciéndose la ofendida.

—Claro que si, Alice se te olvida cómo reaccionas en los centros comerciales, sobre todo cuando hay rebajas—Estableció Rosalie a lo que Alice se hizo mas la ofendida.

—Sólo por eso a la siguiente no te llevo— Rosalie encogió los hombros restándole importancia.

Todos reímos ante esta escena, y como un rayo danzante apareció Lily con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

—¿Te gustan las compras? — Pregunto Lily a mi Alice tomándole las manos con una sonrisa rebosante de felicidad.

—¡SIIII! ¿A ti también? ¡Es genial! Tenemos una cita tu y yo de compras no se diga mas— Decía mientras ambas daban saltitos de alegría.

—Creo que Alice ha encontrado su media naranja en compras— Decía Emmett mientras se carcajeaba.

—¿Marcus quieres venir con nosotras? — Pregunto Lily mirándolo sonriente.

—Eh… esta vez paso amor, prefiero ir a ver los nuevos autos que salieron al mercado y además hay modificaciones que quisiera hacer con nuestros autos si no te molesta, pero a la próxima prometo acompañarte— Dijo mientras le besaba la frente.

—¿Te gustan los autos? Es decir verlos, estudiarlos, repararlos todo eso — Pregunto Rosalie.

—Por supuesto— Respondió Marcus feliz.

—¿Podría ir contigo a verlos? A mi también me gustan, y también reparo modifico autos. Por fin alguien que me entiende además de mi osito en este tema. — Termino Rosalie feliz.

—Por supuesto, yo también digo lo mismo alguien que me entiende en este asunto. —Respondió feliz.

—Seguro se divertirán mucho— Decía Lily viendo a su esposo feliz y sonriéndole a lo que el le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¡Igual que nosotras nos divertiremos! Le diremos a Bella para que venga— Todos soltamos una carcajada ante esto.

—¿Y a mi nadie me comprende? — Dijo Emmett haciendo un puchero.

—¡Claro! Algo me dice que te gustan las bromas ¿no? — Pregunto Lily sonriendo maliciosamente.

—¡OBVIO! —Oh no esto no sería bueno, Marcus sonrió nervioso.

—¡Genial! Por que voy a necesitar tu ayuda con una broma que quiero preparar para mi hermanita, hace ya tanto tiempo que no le hago una broma que creo que desfalleceré pronto. — Dijo poniéndose una mano en la cabeza con mirada angustiada haciendo como si se fuera desmayar.

—¡No digas mas aquí llego Emmett Cullen para ayudarte— Dijo Emmet sumamente feliz poniéndose una mano en el corazón.

—Mi héroe— Dijo Lily dramáticamente— En ese caso tenemos mucho que hacer. Además que si buscas apuestas y juegas videojuegos tienes aquí en frente a dos contrincantes muy buenos, también Bella en este tiempo me la he estado entrenando.

Se sonrieron. Y Emmett hacia como que se limpiaba una lágrima imaginaria y susurraba "Esto es como un sueño" todos estábamos riendo entre dientes ante todo lo ocurrido.

Creo que ya todos nos entendíamos, Carlisle y Esme que estaban observando todo, estaban también como todos muy felices por los recientes acontecimientos, y pasamos a la sala para seguir hablando, nos sentamos en los sofás y Lily y Marcus elogiaron la casa Lily ya sabia que Esme era la decoradora y la elogio mucho, si fuese humana estaría sonrojada de todo lo que Lily la alabo. Yo había llegado a una conclusión.

Cosas nuevas con Bella, lily y Marcus iban a suceder cosas muy buenas y tal vez malas, pero ahora sólo disfrutaría.

—Mmm… Disculpen si soy un poco indiscreta— Hablo Lily jugando con sus manos nerviosas. Todos la miramos esperando a que hablara mientras que Carlisle le sonreía para que continuara y para infundirle confianza— Quería preguntarle si nos podían contar sus historias, ya saben sus vidas antes de ser vampiros y como se convirtieron.

Todos emitimos un pequeño "Oh" y nos miramos entre si para ver quien comenzaba.

—Nos gustaría saber pero si les incomoda, no se preocupen— Aclaro Marcus.

—Tranquilo— Le ataje—no nos molesta, sólo que no esperábamos la pregunta y bueno no sabemos por quien empezar.

—Creo que debería ser yo— Intervino Carlisle— Después de todo yo fui el primero. —Sonrió.

Carlisle empezó y luego por orden todos le seguimos contando nuestros pasados apoyando a nuestra pareja cuando contaba el suyo, apoyando y recibiendo, y como llegamos a ser vampiros, en cada una de las historia y su transcurso las expresiones de sus caras iban cambiando respecto a lo que se contaba y nuestras emociones también, pero era básicamente una que en todas se repetía, la tristeza.

Sólo que en unas era mas fuerte ese sentimiento.

Al terminar nos sumimos en un incomodo silencio, no sabíamos que pensarían de nosotros y de nuestros pasados, pero yo me preguntaba qué pensarían de mi, de mis acciones, de mi terrible pasado en el ejercito de neófitos. Hasta que ese silencio fue roto.

—Ya veo todos han tenido terribles experiencias en el pasado. Pero si me lo permiten quisiera decir algunas palabras a ustedes— Estableció Lily, su sonrisa cálida había vuelto pero esta era algo diferente, me recordó aquella vez en que nos devolvió la fe.

—Adelante querida— Dijo Esme un poco nerviosa pero siempre conservando su amabilidad maternal.

Marcus miro a Lily con un sonrisa y muy feliz.

—Sus pasados han sido trágicos, creo que el de todos pero… Verán es que en el transcurso de sus historias no pude evitar percibir ese sentimiento de profunda tristeza en todos.

—Claro, qué acaso tú no lo tuviste al contar la tuya— No quise sonar un poco enojado al decir eso pero así me salió, mi familia me vio un poco represivo y Marcus un poco enojado por la forma de hablarle a su esposa.

Quería disculparme, pero Lily me interrumpió sin borrar su sonrisa.

—Si no te lo discuto pero mi tono de tristeza al contarla no fue del todo puro… como lo explico. Mi pasado no fue un camino de rosas pero ya paso, y ya no volverá jamás, aunque mi pasado no fue del todo bueno debo recordarlo simplemente como… ¡Un cuento! — Término dando saltitos feliz.

—¿¡Un cuento? — Exclamo Rosalie confundida. Todos lo estábamos.

—Si, creo que todas sus historias son como cuentos. — Dijo sin borrar sus historias.

—Explícate— Dije.

Marcus sólo la miraba orgulloso, feliz, y con amor, mucho amor y devoción. Vaya si que se aman.

—Por supuesto son como esos cuentos de hadas o de princesas que nos contaban de niños o que a lo largo de nuestras existencias escuchamos, cuentos como La Cenicienta o El mundo encantado de Ela. Todos los cuentos empiezan mal o normal pero luego algo malo sucede, pero siempre llega el final y viven felices por siempre— Dijo como soñando como si fuese una niña en un mundo fantástico.

—Eso es sólo fantasía y tonterías esto es la vida real— Dijo Rosalie un poco cortante, un poco molesta.

—No me entiendes— Dijo Lily mirándola feliz. — Miren, hubo determinado tiempo en nuestras vidas que todo fue bien, yo antes de tener conciencia de mis poderes, Marcus antes de los cinco años, Bella antes de que… bueno ustedes saben— Dijo al no querer incomodarnos— Y así vamos con cada una de nuestras historias pónganselo a pensar, luego de que todo transcurre normal llega algo que lo empeora ¿Me siguen?

Asentimos.

»Todo parece ir mal y nada parece querer solucionarse, nos hundirnos en un profundo mar de desgracia hasta que llega "eso" que nos devuelve la luz a nuestras vidas y todo se soluciona, claro que no hay un felices para siempre, yo más bien le llamo el principio del final. Todo comienza en ese momento que encuentras tu luz, vendrán momentos malos pero ya habiendo encontrado esa luz sabrás que todo lo demás es relativo e insignificante mientras tengas eso o mejor dicho ese alguien presente.

»Yo al contar mi historia es cierto había un sentimiento de tristeza y es que no es algo digno de contar no es ni mucho menos bello, pero es pasado este es mi presente y futuro, pero ustedes lo dicen como si fuese su presente, parece como si… como si…

—Como si nunca lo hubiesen olvidado— Dijo Marcus tomándole la mano a Lily.

Todos los miramos, nosotros perplejos y ellos sonriendo.

—¡¿Cómo quieren que lo olvidemos si siempre nos perseguirán como pesadillas terribles? ¡Hablan como si fuese tan fácil! — Exclamo Rosalie explotando toda su ira y frustración en ellos.

—Rosalie cálmate y siéntate ¡Ahora! — Estableció Carlisle— Perdonen y continúen por favor.

—No tienes porque alterarte sólo tratamos de ayudar— Aclaro Marcus— Sigues sin entender el punto de lo que mi Lily quiere decir. Hablan de su pasado como si hubiese ocurrido hace sólo unos minutos en vez de siglos, entendemos que no es lo mejor que les haya pasado pero deben dejar atrás sus demonios personales deben dejar todo aquello que les causa dolor atrás y vivir el ahora.

—Lo vivimos — Dijo Alice serena.

—Si pero sin poder dejar atrás todas sus pesadillas— Decía Marcus aún calmado sin perder la calma. — Lo pasado, pasado es y ya jamás regresara, ya todo paso ahora mírense todos están aquí vivos…

—Si a esto le llamas vivir…— Dijo Rosalie rodando sus ojos.

—Rosalie, por favor— Le dijo Emmett pasando un brazo por sus hombros para calmarla un poco.

—Si es vivir porque todos seguimos aquí de una u de otra forma, si, somos vampiros y eso qué tenemos una forma de vivir y ver las cosas como humanos. He de aceptar que no quisiera mucho esto de la eternidad o beber sangre— Rosalie rodo los ojos, y todos la vimos mal ante eso, ellos sólo trataban de ayudar. — Pero no me quejo tal vez así esto se quería para mi, fue injusto y todo pero estoy agradecido porque gracias a esto pude conocer a la mujer más maravillosa de todo el mundo— Dijo mirando a Lily como si fuese la primera vez y dándole un tierno y corto beso en la frente a lo que ella le sonrió y le devolvió el beso diciendo un "yo también estoy agradecida"

»Gracias a esto Lily y yo nos conocimos, si no hubiese pasado esto no la hubiese conocido y mi vida hubiese sido vacía y sin sentido y todos seguirían odiándome por mis poderes y jamás hubiese llevado una vida normal, hubiese tal vez muerto infeliz sin conocer lo que es el amor, la amistad o la familia, todas las cosas que siempre deseé y nunca tuve pero gracias a eso aunque no sea el vampirismo lo que me hubiese costado, tengo el amor de mi Lily, y tengo amigos como lo es Bella y mi esposa, conocí el amor, la amistad y la familia… Porque aunque no hayas padres Bella es nuestra hermana. Estoy feliz y agradecido con todo esto.

—Igual yo— Empezó Lily dando salticos al lado de Marcus, este sólo reía— Estoy feliz por haber conocido a Marcus, mi primer amigo y el amor de mi existencia. No me considero desafortunada o infeliz, yo… tampoco hubiese escogido el vampirismo o la inmortalidad por que al igual que ustedes piensan es un poco triste, pero es el camino que seguía mi Marcus y donde estaba el yo lo seguiría porque ahí estaba mi felicidad, si no lo hubiese conocido hubiese sido infeliz y hubiera muerto ese día que atacaron mi pueblo, no hubiese vivido nada ni siquiera como humana, sin conocer nada…

Todos los mirábamos perplejos, ellos tenía razón si yo por mi parte no hubiese conocido a Alice tal vez sería lo que antes era, si ni hubiese sido transformado, nunca la habría conocido seguro hubiese muerto en batalla, y tampoco conocería a mi familia. Creo que todos estaban empezando a pensar igual. Alice me agarro la mano y yo apreté la suya.

»No se cual sería su concepción de la vida pero creo que deberían estar agradecidos. Carlisle tú encontraste a la mujer de tus sueños y formaron una familia, no estuviste solo. Esme a pesar de que perdiste a tu hijo, y lo lamento de todo corazón, al menos ganaste al hombre indicado y obtuviste unos hijos preciosos y donde quiera que este tu pequeño seguro que está feliz porque su mamá encontró felicidad y no se hundió en la tristeza— Dijo Lily sonriéndoles mientras Esme susurraba un "y aun me faltan tres mas" viéndolos a ellos con una maternidad autentica como a nosotros, lo sabía estos chicos se ganaron a nuestros padres y creo que también a nosotros, pero este susurro paso desapercibido por ellos— Edward a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado encontró una familia muy bella que siempre está con él en las buenas y malas. Rosalie tú no querías esto, nadie aquí lo querría pero no crees ¿qué es un poco egoísta de tu parte siempre diciendo o pensando eso cuando se da el asunto? Después de todo creo que nadie tiene que envidiarte a ti tienes todo lo que muchas personas desearían aunque fuese un poco menos de la mitad que posees, tienes a un gran esposo que te adora porque se le nota y que siempre te protegerá y tendrá una sonrisa para darte— Ante esto Rosalie miró apenada a Emmett y él le dio un casto beso en los labios sonriéndole— tienes unos magníficos hermanos que siempre te tenderán una mano para ayudarte— Nos miro a nosotros y sonreímos dando razón a las palabras de Lily— y tienes unos maravillosos padres que siempre estarán para apoyarte y darte un consejo y levantarte cuando te caigas o devolverte al camino— Le susurro un perdón y gracias a nuestros padres y ellos le sonrieron como saben hacerlo. — Emmett saliste a llevarte un oso como trofeo y en vez de eso te llevaste a una modelo de revista y una familia modelo qué puedes decir al respecto— Lo dijo a un tono de broma en verdad divertido Emmett soltó una carcajada y apretó el agarre que tenia con Rosalie, la miro a ella luego a nosotros y dijo.

—Bueno Lily— Con tono de galán de cine— qué te puedo decir me lleve el mejor premio, por que así somos los mejores tú bien lo sabes ¿no?

—Claro pero yo prefiero a mi caballero de armadura plateada—Se abrazó más a Marcus. Eran como niños.

Estábamos todos felices parecía que otro peso de encima se nos quitaba y volvíamos a respirar de nuevo, era increíble.

»Alice aunque tu familia no supo apreciarte de verdad o comprenderte, creo que con todo esto ganaste a un caballero sureño de pelo dorado que siempre te protegerá— Soltó una pequeña risita ante esto y Alice salto de su asiento a abrazarme y cubrirme de besos yo correspondía muy feliz y todos miraban enternecidos la escena. — Y además una estupenda familia que sabe valorarte como lo que en verdad eres, una maravillosa e increíble persona— Si Alice y yo pudiéramos lloraríamos de felicidad ante esas palabras. Marcus miraba a Lily maravillado y le sostenía mas la mano y con su otro brazo se lo paso por la cintura y la apretó contra él— Y por último el caballero sureño de la señorita Alice— Nos reímos— Encontraste el amor en un momento en tu vida que pensaste que ya nada podría mejorar y que creías que la única salida hubiese sido una peor, encontraste a tu princesa y a una estupenda familia tiempo después.

Por eso digo que es como un cuento empieza normal, luego mal y luego viene el comienzo del final pero en ese comienzo ya se encontró lo que hacía falta y a pesar de lo que venga uno es feliz porque con eso uno podrá superar cualquier obstáculo que se venga.

No sabíamos que decir, ellos nos habían como decirlo ¿Sanado? Si tal vez es así nos había sanado nuevamente, nos quitaron otro peso de encima y tenía razón sólo nos enfocábamos en lo malo y no en lo bueno, teníamos una estupendas vidas, con pro y contras pero teníamos mucho que más personas podrían necesitar y éramos tan egoístas como para quejarnos, todo eso era el pasado una pesadilla, y debía de ser olvidado y sólo recordado como un pequeño desliz que jamás volvería.

—Nosotros no sabemos qué decir, sólo que gracias, cielos no tengo palabras que decir— Decía Esme sollozando de felicidad, se paró de su lugar y abrazo primero a Carlisle dando las gracias por todo y luego a cada uno de nosotros diciendo cuento nos amaba, mire de reojo a nuestros invitados y los vi sonriendo genuinamente pero con un poco de nostalgia podría ser. Siguió Carlisle con un discurso de lo muy agradecido que estaba con todo y con los hermanos de Bella (que esperaba que algún día fusen mis hermanos, estos chicos eran geniales tenía la firma Cullen por todos lados) y luego seguimos cada uno de nosotros igual que Esme abrazando a nuestras parejas y luego a nuestros hermanos y padres agradeciendo todo, y también a Lily y Marcus por abrirnos los ojos, incluso Rosalie se disculpo con todos por su comportamiento, ¡Rosalie! Si fuera humana estaría como un tomate de la vergüenza que sentía.

Desde hace mucho tiempo volvimos a sonreír sincera y radiantemente.

—¡Demos las gracias a estos dos chicos de ahí por todo lo que han hecho! — Dijo Alice muy feliz danzando hasta ellos y abrazándoles, y luego le seguimos todo igual de felices, al principio estaban sorprendidos pero luego rieron y como pudieron devolvieron el abrazo muy felices y pude sentir como una hermosa calidez rebosaba en toda la habitación si no es que en cinco kilómetros a la redonda.

Estábamos tan inmersos en el abrazo que no nos dimos cuenta que dos personas habían llegado y miraban todo sonriendo y agarrados de la mano.

_Me alegro mucho Edward_ pensé yo, a lo que él me devolvió la sonrisa.

—Hicimos las paces— Aclaro Bella al ver que todos observábamos sus manos juntas. — Y ustedes… ¿Qué hacen? — Preguntó mirándonos divertidos.

—Oh…— Dijo Edward seguro leyó nuestras mentes y sonrió mas ante lo que le mostramos y miro feliz a Lily y Marcus.

—¿Qué…?— Empezó Bella pero fue interrumpida por una gran masa de músculos unida con otras siete personas ya que aun no nos aviamos separado del abrazo.

—¡Oh por favor no interrumpan el momento y únanse a este abrazo que se que lo desean! Hay que celebrar todas estas cosas buenas que están pasando.

—¡A ELLOS! — Grito Alice saltando y riendo feliz como no la había visto hace tanto.

Y todos saltamos a Edward y Bella que también se veían muy felices y nos quedamos así un buen tiempo.

Ahora era nuestro turno de que la familia Cullen ayude a Bella, Lily y Marcus porque a pesar de todo ellos también tenían sus heridas y nosotros como ellos hicieron con nosotros hoy y la vez pasada sanaríamos su corazón y le demostraríamos lo que es tener una familia de verdad, encontramos y recuperamos a nuestra queridísima hermana Bella y ella nos trajo mas felicidad de nuevo, dos personas maravillosas que algún día no muy lejano serían nuestros hermanos, no importan si los tres son vulturi, ellos no quieren eso y nosotros ayudaríamos a ello, como ellos a nosotros este tiempo.

Porque eso es lo que hacen los amigos, lo que hace la familia, en las buenas y en las malas. Descubrieron el amor, descubrieron la amistad, empezaron a vivir la felicidad. Ahora descubrirán la familia y terminaran por descubrir la felicidad.

Este era el principio del final de un segundo cuento, ahora nuevas cosas empezaban, para nosotros, para ellos.

Y en un gran abrazo nos fundimos por un buen tiempo.

_Hare que esta felicidad dure nadie nos la quitara ni a mí, ni a mi Alice, ni a mi familia._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Les gusto o lo odiaron? Ustedes dirán.

Gracias por sus history alerts, favorite storys y sus reviews, son geniales. Muchas Gracias.

**ShinigamiInu**


End file.
